Day & Night
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Trying to pretend was what I was good at yet when he left I dropped my fake facade and let everyone know the true me. I am dark. I do things that no normal girls would do. What am I? I have no idea because he took the only thing that made me feel whole. Death is even out of my grasp... OOC Bella – Dyson/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Also Lochlyn isn't dead! The Light Ash...**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Bella's Pov – Two days since Edward has left)**

_**(Izzy's Thoughts)** (Bella's Thoughts)_

I have been sitting and looking out the window for about two days since I was found in the woods. My mind has been reeling on what he told me before he left and I tried to follow like the pathetic human I was. I believed myself in love with him however I could feel in my chest that he wasn't coming back. I knew that if he truly loved me then he would have come back by now. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth trying to keep myself from screaming to let the anger and pain out. I could feel Izzy in the back of my mind telling me to let her out and that she would deal with the pain that I felt but I had put her away since I came to Forks for a new start. I didn't want to put Charlie through what I did to Renee before I left.

The scars on my arms were testaments to what I had done to myself however the newer ones were hidden under my pants. I had done some cutting the day I woke up and found that it wasn't all a dream, that he did leave. His voice keeps echoing in my head as I look out the window that he use to come and visit me through. Every time I hear the words repeat over and over I wonder if I could just carve them out however I couldn't get to my brain to try. I thought about blowing my brains out but then Charlie would have a hard time cleaning up after me. I think its rather sad that if I did try and kill myself that I would want to do it cleanly, that way he wouldn't have to clean up after me one more time.

Slumping in the chair I was in I could tell that Charlie had just arrived back from work. His echoing foots steps were coming towards my bed room door. I knew that he would ask me the same question and I would give him the same answer. Yes I was fine. No I wasn't going to hurt myself, even if I wished I could. And no I wanted to stay here but I wasn't ready to head back to school and I would let him know. It was the same thing for the last two days and I knew that he was getting to the end of his rope. When the knock came to my door I could only grin knowing it was Charlie.

"Hey Kiddo?" Charlie opened the door and peeked in. "Um... you doing ok?" I could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes dad I'm fine." I told him as I kept looking out of the window. "I'll be ok just..." I trialed off as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know its hard kiddo." He whispered kneeling down beside me. "I just want you to be ok. I worry for you."

I just nodded. "Is there something you wanted?" I turned my head and finally realized just how old my dad really was. He was actually looking his age. I knew that it was my fault that he looked like this.

"Just wanted to see if you were doing better." Charlie said sitting on my end of my bed. "You sure that you don't want me to stay with you? I could call in and tell them you need me. They'll understand." I could see the worry on his face.

"I'm sure." I told him looking out the window.

His hand squeezed my shoulder as he walked out of the room. I could smell Charlie's scent and I had to admit that he smelled like the woods after a rain and gun powder. I wondered if Edward got all the venom out when James bit me because I was feeling different. I heard the front door shut which told me that Charlie had left. Sighing I looked around my room and tried to find something that would help me. A knife was sitting on the table by my bed. Jacob had given it to me when I first came here in case I ran across snakes while I was hiking. Standing up I walked over to the blade and pulled it out of its case. Running my thumb across the blade I could feel that it was sharp. Looking around the room I wondered what would happen if I suddenly vanished.

Looking back down at the knife I thought of a way out of the life that I hated. He left me and I was nothing more than a toy that he got bored with. Clenching my teeth together I held back a scream. I looked down at my arms at the other scars that were there from before. It would be so easy to just go back to the way I was before he came into my life. Putting the knife back in its sheath I layed it back on the table. I couldn't do that to Charlie. I wouldn't want him to come home and find me dead. It wouldn't help him in any way. I dropped to my floor and tried to think of a way to leave this place. Opening my eyes I looked around til they landed on a back pack that I had taken with me to Phoenix.

_**You could run and then take your life.**_ Izzy told me as she came forward a little bit more. **_Tell him that you needed to get away then go north. You and I can find their place. Maybe Jasper would finish what he started._**

I just snorted as I rose to my feet. _Or maybe I can find another vampire to take my life._ I thought back to her shutting her up quickly.

I smirked as I rushed around the room grabbing a couple sets of clothes and throwing them into the bag. I walked over and looked through my photo album and picked out three pictures. A picture of me, Charlie and Renee when I was a baby then one of my grandmother. I truly missed her. She was the only one that I could talk to and she would understand what I felt. Different. An outsider. Shaking my head to push my thoughts away I pulled out another one of Me, Charlie and Renee when I first decided to come to Forks. He took everything that would remind me of him except for the bite mark on my skin.

I knew as soon as James bit me I would be a vampire but then he sucked out the venom to stop the change. Taking a look around I noticed that I did everything on autopilot. I shook my head with a small smile as I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I went to the table and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing a short note telling him that I had to get away and I would call him as soon as I knew where I would be. I didn't want him to worry but I would at least leave a note to remember me by when I was gone. Shaking myself I walked out the door and headed down stairs. I had nothing left for me here and I was as good as graduated I was just saving it til after the end of the year to tell__him the good news.

_**What a waste.**_ Izzy sighed in the back of my mind as I walked out the front door. **_Can't we just have do one slice? Please..._** I couldn't believe that she was begging me. Cutting was like a drug. The more I did it, the more I felt better. It made me realize that I was here in this reality and that nothing was a dream.

I opened the door and slid into the cab of the truck. I leaned my head against my arms folded against the steering wheel. I closed my eyes and tried to think of things other than cutting. It was the one thing that made me feel better. Well that and weed. Renee went through a hippie phase and decided that it would be cool if she was a 'pot-head'. Izzy perked up at the mention of weed. She was an addict. I chuckled as I wondered who I could get some from. Shrugging my shoulders I started the big beast and pulled out of the drive way.

As I turned onto the highway I wondered where I should go. I have never done something like this unless I was accompanied by vampires. Snorting I knew I could do anything I wanted. I was finally 18 and was an adult. It had been a long time since I didn't have to worry about anything other than myself. Smiling for the first time in a while I pressed the pedal down and let my truck lead me to the airport. I decided that I would just get a seat that was available. I would go anywhere as long it was away from Forks, Washington and of the family that toyed with me.

**(Two Hours Later – Bella's Pov – Port Angles Airport)**

Sitting in my seat on the plane I was trying to come to reality that I was really heading to Toronto, Canada. I had just walked up when a seat was vacated on that flight only. I was shocked but for some reason I took it. The next thing I knew I was sitting in the seat waiting to take off. I looked around and found that only a few people were on this flight to begin with. I smiled to myself as I leaned back and relaxed. In about 6 hours I will be in Toronto. I didn't know what I would do once I got there but I would figure out something. If I lived off the streets for about two weeks with Renee then I could live out there until I found a job.

_**We will find something.**_ Izzy told me, reassuringly. **_I can feel that our life will change soon. There is a shift in the wind._**

I couldn't help but frowning. _Shift in the wind?_ I looked around at the plane. _You do realize that we are in a plane and its sealed right?_

Izzy snorted, mentally crossing her arms. _**Of course but you can hear the wind blowing if you concentrate. In fact do some meditation it will pass the time.**_ She told me rolling her eyes.

I decided to buckle up then I closed my eyes turning off the light. I slowed my breathing and let myself drift. The sooner we can get to Toronto the sooner we could get off the plane. I hate flying and I didn't even know it til I boarded the plane.

**(Kenzi's Pov – Toronto, Canada – At the Dal)**

Damn, that rash is going to be the death of me. I rubbed my arm once more as I down some more of the beer. Looking around I found Doc Hot pants sitting on Bo's lap while Dyson was playing a game with Hale. Trick was waiting on someone else and I am all alone sitting here.

"You ok, Kenzi?" Trick as grabbing another glass from underneath the counter.

I nodded taking another drink of my beer. "Yeah Trickster." I smiled at him. "Just wondering what is going to happen since things have been rather quiet." I shrugged swirling the bottom of my beer.

"Don't worry Kenzi." Trick smiled filling up the glass. "Bo's not going to be gone forever." he smiled trying to take my mind off Bo taking off for a vacation with Lauren.

"I know but its not like I can hang out here all the time." I shot him a pointed look.

Trick just smiled shaking his head as he delivered the beer to the drinker. I spun around and shook my head as I watched Dyson, Hale, Lauren and Bo. They all had each other but I was the only human in their little group. Mentally kicking myself I usually would have been thrilled to be the only one but after a while I felt at the bottom of the food chain. I could see that hale was going after another Fae while Dyson looked longingly at Bo. He still had it bad for her but she was so far up Hot Pants arse that she cant see that the wolf man has his love back. I could also tell that something was coming because the rash on my arm was getting worse. Hissing through my teeth I stood and walked out the door into the cool night air.

I took a calming breathe as I walked a little away from the opening. Leaning against the wall I tried to calm my nerves. Everything in me was telling me that this rash was not normal. Of course I got it from getting Dyson's love back but I wasn't telling Dyson or anyone else. I knew that if someone else knew it would be no time before he found out. Growling to myself softly I made my way down the alley and made my way onto the side walk. I needed to walk to calm my nerves. They were on edge as of late because of the Garuda fight and Bo coming into her powers. I shivered pulling my jacket tighter. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as I stopped. I could have sworn that I heard foot steps.

"Ok who's there?" I asked turning around and pressing my back to the wall. I was not going to let them take me without a fight.

"A passer by." A southern accented sounded closer to me than I had hoped. "What's a pretty thin' like yerself doin' out here?" A tall man that was very pale with red eyes walked up to me out of the shadows and leaned against the light post as if he was the Marlboro man.

"Are you some kind of Fae?" I squinted in the darkness looking at this man with red eyes. "Because if so I am Bo's human and you cant touch me!" I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes at this man with shoulder length blond hair. He was at least 6' tall and his eyes were the deepest red I had ever seen.

The man snorted. "Sorry darlin' I ain't Fae or human." He smiled as he stepped closer. "But I will tell ya this. You're gonna be my sire's mate. Watch for a girl with a bite mark on her wrist."

As I blinked the man was gone. My eyes grew wide I was sure as I looked around me even looked up in the sky. He could have wings hidden for all I known. I was about to head back to the Dal when Dyson, Bo and Hale came running out. Bo was in front of my looking me over as Dyson was speaking softly with Hale.

"Are you ok Kenzi?" Bo brushed her hair back as she looked at her throat and shoulder. "What were you doing out here all alone?" Bo stood back with her hands on her hips once she was reassured that I was fine.

"I needed some fresh air." I rolled my eyes. "But why did you guys rush out here?" I frowned not knowing why they had run out here before the red dude vanished.

"I smelled a vampire." Dyson growled as his eyes flashed yellow. "And no Kenzi this one was human first before it was bitten." His gaze was pinning me down. I was thoroughly scared now.

"Did he say anything, lil' momma?" Hale asked me walking up to the other side wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"He told me that I was his sire's mate and that _**I **_should watch for a girl with a bite mark on her wrist." I told them shrugging my shoulders. "Other than that I didn't get much out of him." I looked at Dyson then to Bo and Hale.

They all started talking low enough where I couldn't hear. "Ya know I am still here." I growled, pretty good for a human too, as I placed my hands on my hips.

Bo smiled at me sadly. "Sorry Kenzi," She came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Let's head into the Dal then we can talk about what is going on."

I could only nod as I followed them back into the Dal. I looked around still feeling as though I was being watched. Shaking my head I ran to catch up with them. They had some explaining to do.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well here it is. I hope that you all are going to enjoy it. Let me know what you think... Just remember keep reading and reviewing!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 2:**

**(Kenzi's Pov – At the Dal)**

_**(*Nezi's thoughts*) ** (Kenzi's thoughts)_

Everyone of us were sitting in the back, waiting for Trick to come back here from tending the bar. Or closing it up, which ever. Lauren and Bo were cuddled up together in a chair while Hale and Dyson were leaning against a table on the other side of the room. Myself I parked my arse on the love seat in the back of the room. I kept wondering what that 'vampire' meant when he said I was his sire's mate. Snorting and then shaking my head to the ones that I caught their attention, I kept trying to think of what he meant. I knew that he had dark dirty blond hair with dark red eyes. I could see bite marks that looked human but there was something different there. I shivered at the guys eyes intensity.

"Yo lil' momma?" Hale called me back to reality as he flopped down next to me while Dyson snagged the couch arm next to me. "You ok?" There was a frown on his dark skinned face.

_***He is kinda cute.***_

_Damn it Nezi, focus!_

**_*You focus* _**I couldn't help roll my eyes mentally at her.

"Yeah just wondering what you guys are keeping from me?" I raised my head and tilted my head to the side. My arms started to sting again but I kept a passive face.

Bo frowned. "Sorry Kenz but I really don't know either. They are keeping something from me too." She narrowed her eyes at Hale and Dyson. They both looked down at the ground and suddenly I felt a little better knowing I wasn't the only one having something kept from them.

Trick came down the stairs but as soon as I saw the man walking behind him I stiffened. Dyson must have smelled the scent because all of a sudden he was growling. Hale moved in front of me while Bo switched spots with Lauren. Trick held his hands up while the man from the alley stood in front of a woman that had been beside him.

"Calm down Dyson, Hale, Bo." Trick looked at each of them with a raised eyebrow. "As soon as Dyson told me that a Vampire was here and it was not Fae I knew who it was because only him and his sire ever some to the bar but it has been years since they have come here." He stepped aside. "This is Peter Whitlock and Charlotte Whitlock." He introduced the two vampires. I could tell the difference between the dark Fae vampires and these vampires. For one thing, Fae vampires have fangs where as these guys don't.

"Why did you say that to Kenzi?" Bo asked her eyes still glowing blue.

Peter shrugged as his eyes found mine. "I just told 'er what she needed ta hear." He stiffened for a moment. "Damn it, the girl arrived earlier than thought." He mumbled as he looked at his mate. She nodded as she moved away from him.

Peter looked at me, Dyson and Hale. "You three need to come with me and before you say anything I just know." With that he ran out the door as fast as a bullet. I was rather shocked.

Dyson growled as he nodded to Hale as he grabbed my hand and drug me up the stairs. I just snorted pulling my hand from his and started to run on my own. The pain in my arm was lessening as I ran so I was rather happy about that.

**(Bella's Pov – Just arrived at the Airport)**

_**(Izzy's Thoughts)** (Bella's Thoughts)_

I could hear the passengers getting ready to get off the plane thus I opened my eyes and blinked to clear my vision. When I could finally see I looked around and found that we had arrived. I smirked gathering my bag from the over head compartment. I was finally in Toronto and my new life was just beginning. Maybe. Shaking my head I stepped out into the isle and made my way to the door. Exiting the plane was like walking into a long hall way. For some reason the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I shook myself mentally knowing that nothing was following me.

I pulled out my phone and noticed that there were over 100 messages. I sighed tossing it into the closest trash can because I knew that my dad would get a hold of all his friends in order to find me which would mean his buddy from the phone company would trace the GPS locator on the phone. However I was smarter than that. Tossing the phone could mean that anyone could pick it up and then be gone to any city or country in the world. I could feel that something was watching me again but I just brushed it off because I didn't see any gold or red eyes. The only color that I saw were blue, green, brown. The usual colors. I detoured to the bathroom because I was feeling a little nervous.

_**I know what you going to do!**_ Izzy taunted me as I made my way into the bathroom and went into the stall that was in the center. _**Knew that you could hold on much longer before you gave in. Find some weed next if you wanna have some fun.**_

I just snorted and sat down on the lid of the toilet. I pulled some toilet paper off and layed it on my leg then I sat down the backpack and pulled out my other shorter knife. My bigger knife was hidden in the bottom of my back and I could grab it if needed. I tuned out anyone else as I slide the sharp blade across my skin of my forearm. I instant felt better as I watched the blood pool then roll off one side. I leaned my head back and let it bleed before I licked it up. Something I started to do in order to help myself get over the blood's scent. In a way I felt like I was closer to Edward when I did this.

_**Rather pathetic if you ask me.**_ Izzy supplied as I looked back down and found it healed. **_We're healing awfully faster than normal? _**I could tell that she was surprised.

I wiped the blood off my arm then stood and tossed it into the toilet. _Just my luck._ I thought back to Izzy. _Even without Edward around I'm still not normal and now I have super healing powers._ I could only snort as I shouldered my bag and walked out of the stall and out the bathroom. I was tired of my life. I came here to find something I was looking for all so far all I found was the inside of the bathroom of the airport. Shaking my head I headed out the front doors and stopped to get my barrings. It was just darkening out so I had a few minutes until the creepy crawlies come out to stalk their pray. I snorted at myself as I took off walking in the opposite direction of everyone else.

Unlike them I wouldn't be staying at a fancy hotel. I was going to find some flea bag motel that was not familiar with technology. It takes me about a hour to find a motel to my liking. It was in the back behind a shopping center. I was lucky that there was a restaurant that was open because I really was hungry. So after I grabbed some food I ran back to my room because for some reason I felt as though someone was following me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end and I knew without a doubt that it was a vampire because of the fact I felt this way before James made his grand entrance. I quickly made my way to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I was rather glad that I had left the light on because I hated coming into a darkened room any more because I never knew what would be there or who. I set my food down and went into the bathroom to do my humanly things. I smirked at that thought because Emmett was the one that named going to the bathroom, eating and sleeping my humanly things as soon as I was a permanent fixture. That thought made my heart clench in the most unpleasant ways. Standing up I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. As I headed back into my bed room I stopped because I felt as though something was in the other room. I sniffed the air and smelled something that was sweet but there was a metallic scent to it like the scent of blood.

My eyes grew wide because that was the scent of a vampire if I every thought about a scent fitting the species. I looked around and found a my long knife sticking out of the back pack that I left in the bathroom from changing earlier. I knew that it wouldn't do anything against the vampires I knew I decided to use it anyway in case there was something else out there. Taking a deep breath I grabbed the knife and unsheathed it holding it where the blade was pointing to the wall and away from me. I had the handle in my hand ready to punch someone if need be not like that would work on stoney vampires. I opened the door as if I was just coming out and readied myself for an attack. However when I found was not what I was expecting but was able to defend myself.

The man that was in my room looked like a vampire however this dude hand fangs. His eyes were also dark black however I knew that this was not the kind of vampire that I was use to just by the way it moved. I sniffed the air again and found something different about the scent. There was something there that I had never smelled before. I held the knife out and watched as the man tried to get behind me. I knew that if he was a vampire, of some kind, that he would want to feed from behind that way he wouldn't have to watch me die. Well that was how I would do so. Taking a breath I thanked Renee that she had me take that defense class when I was younger because I was pretty confident that I could take this fucker.

"Come on ass hole." I sneered as I held the knife ready to defend myself.

The man sneered as he lunged at me. I dodged as I swiped the blade across his chest. I was shocked when I saw that blood flowed out of the cut. When I noticed I was suddenly very confident that I could survive pass this night. Even though I wished for death I knew that I couldn't die because of the simple fact I had tried even before I was bitten and I woke up the next morning with my wrist bandaged lying in a hospital room. They had asked me when I cut my wrist when I woke up and when I told them they were stumped because it had been little over 10 hours since I cut my wrist from the time that Renee came home because she was out of town that day which I had planned. Thus the reason I didn't want to kill myself at Charlies'. I wouldn't do that to him or anyone else.

"You'll pay for that bitch." The man hissed as he licked some blood of his finger. He then rushed me catching me of balance and tripping me as I tried to dodge him.

He was able to slice my shirt with his nails because when I noticed them they were grown like claws. I hissed touching my side however I wouldn't let that slow me down. I then flipped the knife over just as the man came at me again but this time I thrusted the knife forward which plunged into the mans chest and he stopped his eyes going wide as he looked from me to the knife I embedded in his chest. I was frozen holding the knife as he stumbled back holding the hole that was now had blood running out of it. I looked at the knife and saw that the blood on my hand and the knife were dark green. I stumbled back trying to find reason however when my world started to tilt then my door was smashed in and from what I could see four people came in.

Then my world went black...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed. I have some twist and turns for you in this story thus I hope to keep your attention. So who are the four people that bursted into Bella's Room. And what kind of vampire did Bella run into? Oh and I am guessing with the blood color...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Dyson's Pov – In his Car – Kenzi, Hale & Peter)**

As I drove to where the vampire told me to go I tried to memorize their scents. I could smell both the woman and man. My eyes flashed when I met the red eyes of the vampire behind me. I turned my eyes back to the road and slowed to turn onto the street. I could smell that Kenzi was rather scared but I knew that she could handle herself with anything.

"Which motel?" I asked looking back at Peter through the rear-view mirror.

Peter looked out at the motels and looked like he was trying to think. "The one behind the shoppin' center." He pointed to the closest one. "She'll be in room 7."

I nodded pulling into the drive way of the motel. I parked in front of the room and noticed that this 'girl' had no car. I could feel my wolf wanting to get out but I didn't under stand. Pushing him back down I shut the car off and got out along with Kenzi, Peter and Hale. As soon as I exited the car I was assaulted with the most amazing scent. It drew me to find its owner and keep that person close. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard Hale let out a line of curses. I looked over at him and found that he was highly pissed at the car he found. I could smell a dark Fae vampire around here and the scent led to room number 7.

"We need ta get in that room." Peter growled as his eyes met mine. I nodded and looked at Hale.

"Ready?" I asked him flashing my eyes. Hale nodded as Kenzi kept close behind him.

"Born ready." He smirked as he busted the door open.

What I saw in front of me was not what I expected. The dark Fae was dead killed by this woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. My eye's zeroed in on the bite mark on her wrist. I sniffed the air and found that it was the girl that emitted the scent. Her eyes were open for a split second then she fell unconscious. I looked at Hale and Kenzi. Kenzi was staring at the girl with a smirk.

"At least she can fight." Kenzi walked over and pulled the knife out of her hand and threw it to the side. "I think she just passed out. Although she does look a little beat up." Kenzi started to check her over and I had to bite back a growl. "Hmm.." Kenzi sounded as she looked at the girls arms. I could also see cut marks but I never seen anything like it before.

"She ok Lil' momma?" Hale asked stepping over to the dark Fae. "I cant believe that she killed a Fae." Hale just shook his head as he looked up at me. "This is one of the strongest because its one of the first son's. We need to tell the Ash." I could tell that this was not going to be good.

"Her name is Isabella Swan..." Peter's eyes grew wide as he looked back at Isabella. "No it cant be..." He walked over to her and knelt by her side. "Jasper isn't going to like this." he shook his head.

"Why?" Kenzi asked frowning as she nodded for Hale to help her up on the bed. I moved before he even had time and scooped her up. No way was I letting him touch her.

Peter sighed. "Because at the moment Jasper hates Bella because of the fact she was with Edward when Jasper tried to kill her." His eyes met all of ours. "Let's just say that neither of them will be good company around each other." He stood brushing off his clothing.

"What should we do now?" Hale asked leaning against the door frame. "When the Morrigan finds out about this she will want retribution. You know that means, Dyson." He leveled his gaze to mine.

Of course I knew. It would mean that the Morrigan would take Isabella's life. For some reason I liked the girl -er- woman's full name it suited her better. I was brought back to the present by Kenzi snapping her fingers in my face.

"Yo D-man, you ok?" She smirked raising an eyebrow. "You zoned out on us."

"Yeah Sorry." I stood still at Isabella's side. "Grab her stuff which doesn't look like a lot and we'll take her back to the Dal along with the Dark Fae." I kicked the assholes legs. I was rather shocked that a human killed a Fae but then again this woman was not pure human. I could need to speak to her about what happened for her to get the 'Sun-Walker' Vampire bite.

Unlike the Sun Walker vampire, the dark Fae vampire can only come out in its true form during the night because of being burned badly but the sun. But the Fae vampires and the human turned vampires are completely different because of the fact the Sun Walkers have super speed, strength, smell, hearing and other gifts but the Fae vampire only has enhanced sense of smell and hearing and can not be out during the day unless they were in their 'human' forms.

"I'll grab her stuff while you guys deal with... this." Kenzi made a motion to the dead dark Fae as she bolted into the bathroom. Hale chuckled as he went to work on getting the body ready to move. We would need to call a clean up team. I looked back at Peter and found him looking at Isabella.

"Something wrong?" I asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Trying to find out why Jasper believe that this human can turn his family upside down when she is running from something. I also smell fresh blood on her pants." His eyes were dark and I knew he needed to feed. "From what I remember she was Edward's singer."

Hale froze with what he was doing and looked at Peter. Even my eyes widen. It was the only blood that drew the vampire near and make them go crazy until they have the blood in question.

"And she's alive?" Hale stood up pocketing his phone. He must have already called. Whistling he shook his head. "Man he was either a sadist or liked to gamble." He looked towards the door where Kenzi was still gathering Isabella's things.

I heard the humans' heart beat speed up and I knew that she was waking up. Peter nodded as he backed away from her. I decided to follow his lead but placed myself in between Hale, Kenzi -who was still in the bathroom- and Peter. His eyes flashed gold as he took in her scent and found himself calmed by it however the tang of fear made him want to pull her to him. He knew only one thing that would do that to his wolf and that was his mates scent but he needed to find out what this girl was running from.

_Or who..._ His wolf supplied as Isabella started to move her fingers.

**(Bella's Pov)**

_Shit..._

_Shit... Oh double shit..._

I could tell that there were others in the room besides myself and my...er... _prey_ as Edward would call it. I heard someone sniff the air and I wondered if there was a vampire here. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I heard someone clear their throat however I didn't let them get away near me as I flipped around, not really knowing how, but readied myself to run out the door. There were three males and I heard someone else in the bathroom. I cut my eyes to the floor for a moment then froze as my eyes found his body and _green blood_. I didn't know how but I was up and pressed against the wall away from the body and the now four people. I saw that the fourth was a girl that looked no older than myself.

Her eyes were wide as she took in my appearance. "Um..." She looked at the three males that were staring at me. One of them made my skin crawl because I could see the red eyes that were present. "The names Kenzi." She pushed her way through the three males and came over to me. "Sorry but I took the liberty of packing your things. The big man in front of the others is Dyson." She turned and waved at him sarcasticly. He however growled as his eyes flashed. "Then there is Hale." The black male raised his hand and gave me a two finger salute. "Then Peter..."

"Vampire." I told them trying to get the wall to absorb me. My hand automatically went to my wrist that had the bite mark from James. I could see Peter's eyes darken.

The next thing I knew Peter was in a pink bubble with him wide eyes. I just stood there in shock as looked at Peter. I didn't notice but the girl came up to my side and touched my arm causing me to jump and Dyson to growl.

"Hey." She called my attention. "Peter wont hurt you." She looked at the vampire, who nodded.

"I wont but I cant guarantee that my sire wont." His eyes were hard as he looked me over.

I just snorted as I looked through the pink bubble at the vampire. "And who is your sire?" I asked my eyes narrowed. "The only ones I meet were the..." However the next word out of Peter's mouth was my down fall.

"Jasper." His eyes narrowed as he watched me.

I couldn't believe that Jasper still wanted to kill me. After what he did. Trying to take a bite out of me over a single drop of blood. I knew he could feel the blood lust of everyone else but that was no excuse. I clenched my eyes together as my finger nails dug into my arms. I could feel the anger boiling over as Izzy was chuckling in the back of my mind.

_**They don't know that you have changed.**_ She whispered as if she was standing beside me. **_Pull back the shield and dipshit can go free but I want to see Mr. Jasper Hale._** I could hear the malicious in her tone.

My eyes opened and all four of them backed up. _Oh yes I will love to see Mr. Hale._ I smirked as I pulled the barrier back. "Let him know where I am." I sneered as I turned and walked out the door. I needed some air before I killed someone.

I could hear Peter on the phone then some yelling. I could only imagine that it was Jasper on the other end. I heard foot steps that came out and stopped by my side. When I looked over I saw that it was the girl. Kenzi, if I remember correctly.

"So you are in the craziness too, huh?" She smirked leaning against the railing. "Of course you hang with vampire where I hand with Fae." She shook her head. "A couple of humans that try to play the super heroes. We might just end up dead if we don't watch it."

I chuckled and sniffed the air. I could smell something wrong with her. "What happened?" I asked raising a brow. "I can smell something is wrong." I told her quietly. The 'Boys' were still in the room.

"I'll tell ya later when people with great hearing ain't around." She smiled bumping her shoulder with mine. "Come on I need help with gettin' your things." She turned and headed back into the room. I took a calming breathe and went inside to find that Dyson and Hale were standing in the corner talking quietly. I smirked as I leaned against the door frame looking at them however Peter came up to me with narrowed eyes.

"Jasper should be here tomorrow sometime." He told me as he stood beside me rigid with his arms crossed over his chest. "What happened that day?" His eyes cut to mine.

I sighed as I sat down in the chair over in the corner. "Can we please talk about this later?" I looked around and found that Dyson was coming over towards me and Peter.

"Since you're different than most you need to stay with either myself or Hale." He told me with his thumbs in his pockets.

I did have to admit that he had a rugged good look about him. His dress shirt was buttoned up until the last one with a leather vest over it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had an after five shadow going on. I mentally licked my lips and Izzy agreed. I saw a smirk and knew that I had been caught. I raised a brow and leaned back crossing my arms. I was rather impressed with either guy but Hale looked a little scrawny for my taste. I looked at Kenzi and saw that she was scurrying around my room grabbing my things.

"Why cant I stay with Kenzi?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Is there something wrong with me staying with her?

Kenzi perked up at the mention of me spending my time with her. "Yeah D-man?" Kenzi stood with her hands on her hips. "Bo will be there if you ask her nicely and I think that Lauren can help with the blood test if she's around?" She raised a brow at him and I found that I liked her attitude even more.

Dyson growled as he looked at Kenzi then to me. "Fine." His eyes flashed as he turned and walked outside. I chuckled as I thought about what I had gotten myself into.

_**It seems to me that trouble finds you anywhere you go.**_ Izzy told me as she watched Dyson leave. **_Of course I wouldn't have said no to staying with him. He smells like the forest after a spring rain._**

I sniffed the air and found that Izzy was right. Dyson did smell like the forest after a spring rain. _He may smell good but I'm not looking for anything else except for a place to die in peace. _I told Izzy as I stood and started to help Kenzi. I never realized that I had so much stuff with me. Taking a deep breath I hurried and packed. Hale said that someone would be by to 'deal' with the little problem I ran into. Of course he also told me that I needed to speak to someone called the Ash.

Who ever that was...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far because it is kinda harder to write that I originally thought. Oh well I think that I did pretty good. I am also trying to keep the characters to their original characteristics but they might be a little OOC. Of course Bella is OOC because of how the story is going to progress. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Also – I changed Charlie's scent to forest after a rain with gun powder and Dyson's will be a musky scent along with the forest after the rain. Just to let you know... ~*D*~**

**Chapter 4:**

**(Dyson's Pov – Back at the Dal)**

We were all sitting around in the Dal as Trick took Isabella in the back room to speak to her. I couldn't believe that I was sitting here worrying if he was wooing her. Bo had taken Kenzi side to speak with her while Lauren went with Trick. Hale was sitting beside me drinking a beer while I tried to figure out why this girl was drawing me in other than her scent. Her dark brown eyes turned green when she opened them at the motel room and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Peter however was speaking with his mate about what to do when their sire gets here. I could also tell something was going on with Kenzi because of her sudden avoidance of me and I wasn't talking about because of her new found 'mate', that will be here some time tomorrow.

Kenzi had been avoiding me since before Peter and Charlotte even arrived and I was going to find out the reason but I needed to find out about this Isabella first. Just then Trick came out and motioned for me to come into the back room. I could only frown as I stood and walked back there. Hale just smiled and watched me. I had a feeling that something was going on when I walked in because of the fact that Lauren was sitting next to Bella with her arms around her shoulders. I could see that the girl had been crying. I could also see the difference in Isabella as soon as I looked at her. She looked around 20 but I knew that she was only slightly younger than her age.

"What's going on?" I tore my eyes from the girl and look over at Trick.

Trick sighed. "From we can gather Bella is slightly turning into a vampire." He looked me in the eyes. "What color were her eyes?"

"Vibrant Green." I told Trick as his eyebrows creased.

"Most vampires other than Fae have red or golden because of their diets. Why is hers different?" He said as he looked back down at the book. I cut my eyes over to Bella who was still sitting next to Lauren curled up in a small ball.

"I have her blood so I'm heading upstairs to Bo and have her take me to the lab." Lauren said standing with a vile in her hand. I finally noticed the band aid on her arm.

Isabella closed her eyes as she drew her feet up and layed her head on her knees with her arms around her legs. I could see that she was slightly shaking but I had to nail myself to the spot in order to stay where I was. I closed my eyes and walked over to the couch where Isabella was sitting. I sat down and leaned my elbows on my knees. I waited til she raised her head to ask her anything. As soon as she raised her head she wouldn't look at me. Instead she stood and walked over to where Trick was reading. I could hear her voice ask where the bathroom was. Trick pointed where it was and she went into locking the door. For some reason I felt as though something bad was going to happen but soon she came back out with her sleeves down and I couldn't help but sniff the air.

My eyes narrowed at her because I smelled fresh blood. "I need to ask Hale a question." Trick said out of the blue, making Isabella jump. "I'll be right back."

I nodded watching him walk out of the room. Isabella walked over and started flipping through the book that Trick had been looking in. "What happened?" I asked standing and walking over to her.

Isabella stiffened as she kept reading. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to make it as if I wasn't smelling blood. She was lucky that her shirt was black or you would be able to see it.

"Don't lie to me." I growled as I narrowed my eyes. "I am a wolf shifter and I can smell fresh blood." I jerked her arm to me and pulled her sleeve up before she was able to pull it away.

"None of your fucking business." She snapped her eyes flashing green. "I don't answer to you or anyone else." She turned and started to walk away however I stopped that when I grabbed her arm and spun her around where her back was against my chest and I had her arms pinned to her chest.

"You may not answer to me but I am one of four that found you, with Hale, Kenzi and Peter, so you will tell me why you have a fresh cut on your arm." I hissed into her ear. I felt her shiver which brought my mind around to how she felt pressed against me.

**(Bella's Pov)**

_**(Izzy's thoughts) **(Bella's thoughts)_

I could feel Izzy pushing at something in my mind. I was trying to keep cool but with the _wolf shifters _arms I was unable to move. Gritting my teeth I tried to think of something that would make him let me go. His arms felt good which could only mean that he had the power to hurt me if I let him in on that little secret. Snarling I brought my foot up and slammed it down on his instep which caused him to release me. I spun around and snarled.

"Like I told you I answer to no one!" I could feel my eyes changing however what I didn't notice but felt instead was my teeth changing along with my nails, my eyes were locked on Dyson. "And there is no cut." I hissed jerking my sleeve up. I was rather happy that I healed quickly.

His eyes went to my arm and he frowned as he grabbed my wrist and drew me closer to him, Dyson's eyes locked on my wrist. "I can still smell fresh blood." His eyes came up to mine while his head was still bent down. "And you have another scar." His thumb ran over where I had just cut. I couldn't find any weed.

Jerking my arm away I jerked my sleeve down as I narrowed my eyes. "Like I said I don't answer to you." I pushed pass him and headed up the stairs. I was rather tired and I hadn't sleep since Forks.

Just thinking of Forks caused me to freeze just as I entered the bar. Kenzi was at my side in an instant. "Come on lets get you home." She waved Bo over and they walked me out of the Dal and the wolf shifter.

They loaded me into a car and then got in themselves. I didn't stay anything as I brought my knees to my chest and looked at the window. I could see in the reflection that my eyes were green. There were brown flecks in them but other than that they were green. I closed them as I tried to think about what had happened since I came to Toronto.

_**I wonder if they have any weed?**_ Izzy decided to speak up.

I just shook my head looking out into the darkness. _You are crazy. Why would they have weed?_ I asked her as I watched Kenzi kick back and relax as Bo drove to their home. Where ever it may be.

"So..." Kenzi said looking back at me in the mirror over the passenger seat. "Why did you come out here?"

"I was running." I said looking out the window.

"From what?" Bo asked glancing in the rear-view mirror. I was quiet for a few minutes. "Don't worry about us telling anyone anything. We all have our secrets but we like to now each others that way we can help." Bo answered before I could say anything looking back at the road.

"My past." I whispered as I clenched my eyes together. "I was stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire and then another thought I would make a good snack. My boyfriend didn't want me to become a vampire which is the reason he sucked out the venom. However I didn't think he got it all and this just confirms it." I waited for their sympathy and apologies however they never came.

I felt the car stop and opened my eyes to find that we had arrived to an old warehouse of some sort. Kenzi turned in her seat and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about that now." She winked as she took my hand. "You're with people that can help you and if you are changing I wonder if you will be the first Vampire Shifter?" She smirked as she spun around and got out of the car, leaving just Bo and myself.

"I'm with Kenzi." Bo said turning and laying a hand on mine. "Its hard to fall in love when you wonder what is going to happen when they find something out about you that you want to keep a secret." My eyes widen. She just smirked. "If no one told you I'm a succubus. I feed on people's chi for my energy and to heal. Before I knew what I was I killed because I couldn't stop once I started. Kenzi was the first person that saw me and didn't run away screaming and has taught me how it is to let people in. Kenzi herself lived on the streets with a rough life but she has help me and the others just like she'll help you. Now come on we have things to do." She smirked widely as she jumped out of the car and running over to my side.

I got out but as soon as I was standing my door was slammed and Bo was dragging me into the warehouse. I smile for the first time and the smile even reached my eyes. With Bo dragging me up the stairs I had to follow. As soon as I walked in I was shocked by what I saw. It was a half done loft but these two looked pretty cozy. I just stared in awe as I looked around the place. I spotted the kitchen and knew right away that I needed to clean that place up a little but other than that I could deal. I could see that Kenzi and Bo were still waiting for my answer.

"I like it." I smiled trying to make them feel better as well as myself. "Um... where will I be staying?" I asked looking around frowning. Bo smiled and held out her hand.

"A place that only the three of us will know about, come on." She smiled as she took me towards a bed room but stopped right before hand at an old painting **(Guessing)**. "Kenzi found it when she tried to move the picture one and it only came loose on one side."

Bo opened the picture and I noticed a small button underneath it. Pushing the button I watched as a couple inches away the door moved back and another hallway was in view. Kenzi chuckled at my face because I knew I was shocked, as she moved by me leading the to the only door at the end of the hallway. The hallway itself was gray. Bo pushed me forward however I was a little apprehensive.

"Come on you'll love it." Kenzi motioning me towards her. She opened the door and I walked in but froze when I took in the room.

There was a four poster bed in the center with one wall of windows that looked out at a painting of a waterfall. Kenzi was smirking which only lead me to believe that it was her idea. The room was done in black and red. The bed was black along with the furniture however the extras in the room were red. Pillows, blankets, shelves, lamps, etc. I knew at that moment that I was in love. I ran and jumped on the bed which was followed by two set of laughs with someone else jumping on the bed with me. It looked like a queen size bed which I loved. When I turned over I notice that it was Kenzi that jumped on the bed with me. Bo walked over shaking her head us.

"What am I going to do with two kid?" She flopped down on the end of the bed chuckling.

Kenzi slung her arm around my shoulders. "Um..." She smirked. "Go somewhere else to get layed?" She ducked when Bo threw a pillow at her however I was the one who got hit.

I growled playfully as I grabbed another and threw it at Kenzi this time she was knocked off her laughing horse instead she fell backwards off the bed. I dove to the side and looked over to see that she was still laughing.

"You ok?" I held my hand out to help her up. Kenzi nodded as she took my hand.

"Yeah but remember that I'm still human." She rubbed her nose as she playfully glared at me. "So what else should we do?"

Bo smiled. "Let me go grab some pizza and some beer then we can have a slumber party." She squealed, which reminded me of Alice, as she jumped off the bed and ran out the door, down the hallway then disappeared around the corner.

Sniffing the air I remembered the odd smell in Kenzi's scent. I looked at her with a raised brow. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" I asked tilted my head to the side. "I know that I can smell it which could only mean that the others could too."

Kenzi dropped her head. "That is why I'm hiding out from D-man." She sighed as she pulled her sleeve up. "For some reason Dyson went to this like witch person named The Norn and gave his love up to save Bo." Kenzi sighed pulling her sleeve down. "Well not to long ago this dude called the Garuda came and I knew that we would need Dyson 'whole'.." She used her hands to make quotation marks. "...again to fight the Garuda thus I went to the Norn and got his love back." Kenzi cringed looking down at her arm that was covered with spidery black veins.

"What is it Kenzi?" I could see that whatever it was, was really getting to her. "You can tell me. I'm going on a limb and saw that you Dyson's love back but ran into some problems?" I could see the humor in her eyes at the last comment.

"Yeah, you can say that." Kenzi chuckled. "I had just 'persuaded' the Norn to give his love back but when I was backing up I backed right into a cabinet and knocked a jar over which busted and ended up falling on my hand and the floor." Kenzi looked lost in thought.

"How did you get his love back?" I knew that it had to be good if my feeling was anything to go by.

Kenzi smirked crossing her arms and leaning back against the headboard. "That was the best part." Her eyes were gleaming. "I decided to cut down the tree that grows in her living room with a chainsaw."

I just sat there with my mouth wide open like a fish. She really was bad ass compared to me. I just clapped giving her props. "You really are something."

Kenzi shrugged. "You have to be able to keep up Fae or you're lost in the back." She shrugged pulling up her shirt a short bit showing me the right side of her stomach/hip area.

My eyes grew wide as I ran a finger across it. "Man that must have been a bitch to heal." I whispered not really knowing I did so.

"Um... well..." Kenzi smiled and it reached her eyes. "Hale is a Siren and can produce a high enough whistle to close the wound." She rubbed her finger over the scar. "Can... can you tell me about Jasper?"

I sighed as I tried to remember the quietest vampire of the Cullen's. "I really wasn't allowed around him because he was new to the Vegetarian diet." I cringed remembering what he told me in the hotel room yet now he wished to kill me. "Jasper is quiet but from what I heard he was a Major in the south during the civil war. He was changed and gained the power of Empathy. He was always in the shadows like he was watching the room."

I felt a tear fall down my face. Kenzi pulled me into a hug while I cried. I had never thought that I would miss even the one that hated me. I could feel that Izzy was silent and not trying to come out.

I wondered what would happen now...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Day & Night. So what will happen now? And don't forget about Victoria, she is still around. No she hasn't been involved in any chapters as of late but she will be and next chapter will be when Jasper shows! Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Also – I changed Charlie's scent to forest after a rain with gun powder and Dyson's will be a musky scent along with the forest after the rain. Just to let you know... ~*D*~**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Bella's Pov – Next Morning)**

I could tell it was morning because of the sun shining in my eyes. I hissed unknowingly jumping into the darkness, that was on the other side of the bed. Bo had disconnected the button that way they could come to her bedroom door as well as anyone else. They had talked about it last night. Looking down I could see that my nails were black. I rushed over to the mirror and saw that my eyes were completely black. I stiffened when I smelled a wonderful scent in the air. When I turned I froze when I saw Kenzi. I threw myself to the other side of the wall away from the sun and tried to keep from rushing her.

Kenzi frowned but looked at my eyes. "Oh shit." She mumbled as she backed up still looking at me. "BO!" She yelled as she kept her back to the wall.

_**Smart girl.**_ Izzy commented in the back of my mind. **_She knows not to let us behind her that way she has a chance to fight._**

_Shut Up!_ I yelled at her. _I feel like I want to drain Kenzi! She is our friend and I wont hurt her or Bo!_

Izzy just rolled her eyes as I kept my eyes on Kenzi. I could smell something that smelled like sex, a old perfume and power. I could fill my mouth filling with what I could only think of as venom. As soon as Bo entered the room she looked at Kenzi then snapped her eyes to me. Her eyes widen in understanding then moved in front of Kenzi.

"Kenzi I need you to leave and call Hale or Dyson." Bo ordered her not taking her eyes off me. "We might need their help."

I snarled as I watched Kenzi back out of the room, Bo blocking my line of sight. I dug my claws into the wall in order to keep from lunging and taking a bite out of Bo. Her scent was literately driving me to the brink of sanity.

"You need to get out of here." I snarled at her stiffening my muscles to keep them locked in place. "I..." I shook my head trying to clear it.

Bo nodded moving towards me. "Yeah well your lucky that we can feed off each other." She held her hand out. "Fae blood is stronger than human if their chi has anything to do with it." She nodded towards her wrist. "You can drink from me until the others get here."

I shook my head. "NO." I spat through my teeth, clenching my eyes.

I could hear Bo move but I dug my fingers in even more when I felt her touch my shoulder. I kept shaking my head but I felt her wrap her arms around me and hugged me. That was all I could take when I smelled her scent. I opened my mouth and felt the fangs lengthen then pierce her skin. I almost moaned as I felt the warm liquid flow over my tongue and down my throat. Bo on the other hand did moan and I didn't know why but I felt excited.

**(Dyson's Pov – On the way to work)**

I have tried to keep my mind off Isabella but I just couldn't shake the feeling that she should have came home with me. I shook myself and turned on the radio, hoping that would distract my mind. I was just turning into the drive way of the police building when my phone went off. I sighed as I read that it was Kenzi then I noticed that Hale was standing out front. Frowning I parked and hit the answer button.

"What's wrong Kenzi?" I answered, knowing that Isabella had went with Bo and Kenzi last night.

"_Oh my god, I think I just found out what she is! Bo is trying to handle her but I'm worried." _Kenzi said in the phone. I heard her moving down a hall of some kind. _"You and Mr. Siren need to get here and calm the vampire shifter before she... BO!" _Then the line went dead.

I hissed as I noticed that Hale was already in the car. "Fill me in while we head to the warehouse." I ordered him as I rammed the car in reverse then peeled out of the parking lot.

"Kenzi called me about 10 minutes ago and told me that when she went to wake up Bella this morning, Bella flew out of bed and dug her claws into the wall." Hale told me holding onto the dash and door on his side. "Bo came in and ordered her to go of course before that Bella told her to go but she didn't listen. Kenzi thinks that she's thirsty." His eyes were focused on my face. "As in blood."

I snarled ramming my fist into the steering wheel. "I knew that Hale." I cut my eyes to him then back at the road my wolf trying to get free. "I also told them that she should have came home with me. If she had then Kenzi and Bo wouldn't be in this kind of trouble."

Hale nodded. "Hey D, I know. Calm down man." He shook his head. "I haven't seen you this upset since you realized you could no longer love Bo." He looked out the windshield. "You never did tell me how you got your love back." He just had to bring that up.

"After we deal with the Vampire Shifter, as Kenzi deemed Bella." I chuckled as I pulled onto the road that the warehouse was located.

Hale just shook his head. "Man, lil' momma is weird but that is a good name for what Bella is." He looked out the window. "D, I think we need to hurry." His voice was strained as he pointed out the window. I instantly saw what he was pointing at.

Kenzi was running out of the front door and up to the car as I pulled and parked. Hale jumped out while I shut off the engine and pulled the keys, shoving them into my front pocket. I shed my jacket in case I needed to get physical with Isabella. As soon as I was ready, I shut the car door and went over to where Kenzi and Hale were talking.

"...then I saw that Bella had Bo in her arms with her mouth at her neck." Kenzi was shaking. "I didn't know what to do so I threw something at her but it just broke against her. Then she dropped Bo and came after me. I ran out of the house. You need to go in there and help Bo and Bella. She was trying to stop from biting me but Bo must have done something to provoke Bella."

"Don't worry I'll handle our newest shifter." I smirked as I patted Kenzi on the shoulder. "Oh, I like the name for what Isabella is. We'll have to talk to Trick about this." I didn't wait for an answer as I walked to the door and pulled it open.

I stopped and took a deep breath, trying to get a sense of things, so to speak. I could smell Isabella's scent clearly but Bo's was muted by Isabella's. I flashed my eyes and let the wolf come to just below the surface in order not to get taken by surprise. I could hear moaning towards Bo's bed room but it was off. I frowned as I carefully walked in the direction however I stiffened as I felt the wind shift behind me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mmmm." She moaned. "You smell good." Isabella then gave my neck a long lick as she spun me around. I was then snarling as I brought my hands up and grabbed hers by the wrist and tossed her away from me.

"Come on Isabella you need to control yourself." I tried to talk to her but she just smirked.

"Let me tell ya something, wolf boy, the name is Izzy not Isabella." She then rushed me but I was surprised at her speed.

As soon as she was near I stepped aside and grabbed her pinning her arms at her side. That didn't stop her though she was kicking which meant that I would need to pin her legs too. I dropped to my side as my legs went around hers making immobile. She stiffened then relaxed laying limp in my arms.

"Isabella?" I asked wanting to know if it was her not Izzy.

She nodded so I let her go however she just layed there shaking. I knew she was ok but I didn't know where Bo was. I let her lay there while I stood and sniffed the air. I hurried through the hallway to Bo's room but froze when I saw a hallway that I didn't know was here before. I shook my head running down the hallway and entered the room. I looked around and saw Bo lying to the side. Rushing over a knelt down placing my ear against her chest. Her pulse was there but weak. I knew she needed to feed.

"Come on Bo." I told her as I held her head and brought my lips to hers.

I knew it was the only way. It didn't take long before her succubus nature kicked in. Soon her hands came to my face and opened her eyes breaking the contact but kept looking into my eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered then looked around. "Where Bella? Please tell me that you didn't hurt her or let her leave." Bo shook her head as she pushed her way up. "I am fine Dyson, that little boost really did some good but Bella may still need to feed." Her hands were on her hips before she shook her head at me then went out the door to where I left her.

_**Idiot, you left our mate while she needs us.**_ My wolf chastised me.

I growled back at him. _I needed to make sure that Bo was alright. Anyway I thought Bo was our mate?_ I asked him but didn't get a response. _Then what happened?_

My wolf sighed and whimpered. _**When I was with the Norn she cleansed it of the feelings for Bo in case you ever decided you wanted it back. Of course, she was right because Kenzi decided to get it back for us.**_

I just nodded as I hurried into the living room where I left Isabella and where I could hear Kenzi and Hale. I heard something being opened and also smell something metallic that was in the air. I almost gagged but soon realized that Isabella was 'drinking'. When I entered Isabella was sitting in a kitchen chair while Lauren was on one side and Hale on the other. Bo was making sure that Kenzi was ok so I went over to where Lauren was.

"How did you know to come?" I asked as I made my way to Lauren's side. "Did Kenzi call you, too?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, Hale called me to let me know that Isabella went on a feeding frenzy and I also found some things in her blood last night and I realized that she had some vampire parts but mostly human." She looked up at me. "Well the ones that count." She then finished filling the cup again. I could see that the blood was helping Isabella as she drank it. I still could see that Bo was pale.

"You might want to check Bo over as well." I told Lauren softly that way Bo wouldn't over her. "From what Kenzi told me Isabella thought she made a good snack but then Bo said that it was her idea."

"I tried to stop." Bella's hoarse voice was barely heard by myself and Lauren. Hale had went to check on Bo. "I told her that I would hurt her but..." She shook her head trembling.

My hands started to shake because I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I just couldn't not yet something was going on and I wanted to know what before I became involved with her, if I was ever. Lauren was watching me along with Kenzi but other than that no one say a word. I turned and walked out of the house. I needed some fresh air. The last words that I heard from Isabella's lips cut me to the heart.

"_He doesn't care for me much."_ I could hear the pain in her tone which caused my heart to break.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – Here is the next chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I know that I cut it here but it sets up the next chapter. So tell me what you think and how you like it. Also don't forget to check out my new story in Inuyasha/Anime. Its called Kami's Miko – Kagome/Inuyasha. Its redone from the old story and I think you all will like this one better than the other. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Also – It was Dyson that Bella was talking about. ~*D*~**

**Previously...**

**(Dyson's Pov)**

"_He doesn't care for me much." I could hear the pain in her tone which caused my heart to break._

**Chapter 6:**

**(Bella's Pov)**

I didn't understand the shifter as I watched him walk out the door. One minute he was looking at me with caring eyes then the next he was condemning. Looking around the room I noticed that Lauren was over to Bo while Kenzi was speaking with Hale. I just looked around and felt that I was in the way. I shivered when I stood and went to the window. I froze when I saw the one person I wasn't ready to see. Jasper was standing out in front of the warehouse speaking to Dyson with Peter at his side. I gasped as I took a step back but not before Jasper's eyes found mine. I could see that he was no longer on the animal diet. I didn't hear anyone as I ran to my room and slammed my door knowing that it wouldn't stop Jasper if he really wanted to get me. When a knock came to my door I jumped.

"Bella?" Kenzi's voice came through the door. "Are you ok? You ran out of there pretty quick."

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine its just that Jas..." I swallowed my nerves. "Jasper is down there and I know he's not real happy to see me. Don't worry about me ok."

I heard Kenzi shift from foot to foot. "Ok..." She said as she walked away.

I slid to the floor as I realized that I would soon have to deal with Jasper but I knew he wished to kill me but now I felt as though something was keeping me here. The pain in my chest that I use to have when I thought of Edward was diminished but I had no clue as to who did it. Shaking my head I stood and pushed away from the door walking over to the tall window that was facing the other way from the from. The window in my bedroom faced the side of the building but I could see some mountains in the back ground and one of the great lakes. I started to think back at the time that I lived with the Cullen's, rubbing my arms.

_**You know what will take the edge off.**_ Izzy hissed in the back of my mind. I knew she was upset for me taking back control when she was out and about. **_Damn right I am. I was having fun with the wolf._**

_You don't need to have fun with anyone._ I told her tensing. _Do you feel that?_

But Izzy didn't have time to answer when I was spun and slung across the room but not without seeing that it was Jasper that had thrown me. I slumped to the floor touching the back of my head. It was stick and I knew from the scent that I was bleeding but by the look in Jasper's eyes I could tell he was pissed not hungry.

_**Pity, he could save us some trouble.**_ Izzy grumbled. **_Oh well... Lets have some fun with him shall we?_**

_We shall. _I agreed as grinned to myself.

"Is that all you have Mr. Hale?" I hissed standing flashing my eyes, Izzy was close to the surface as soon as the metallic smell was in the air. "Because you will have to do better than that if you want to kill me and here I thought you were the one that was new to the Cullens diet." I smirked provoking him, readying myself for a fight.

"I'll kill you!" Jasper hissed his eyes darkening. I could tell that we had an audience. "You took my life from me so I will take yours from you!" He then lunged but I could see him, even at his speed.

I moved and let him slam into the wall. I then brought my hand back, making a fist then threw it forward slamming it into his jaw. I heard his jaw crack but I knew he would heal sooner rather than later. In fact I think he was already healed.

"Really?" I spat at him stepping back. "Because here I thought it was you that tried to eat me but failed. EDWARD LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! My life was taken because of you! Did you guys have fun playing with my emotions? I now know that Rosalie was the only one of you that was being honest in hating me. She told me I didn't fit into your world and now I understand. I was tossed aside like a fucking toy that your family got bored of! WAS THAT ALL I WAS? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING PRICK! Are you hoping that Victoria will finish me that way you don't have to worry any more!?"

I didn't think as I rushed him slamming him back into the wall with my hand at his throat. His eyes were wide and back to their red color but there was shock as he grabbed my wrist in both his hands but mine didn't budge. Even with all his strength I was keeping him pinned to the wall. I could feel Izzy trying to take over again but this time I wanted to deal with him. It was my right to kill him for ruining my life and taking the ones I loved away from me. I tightened my grip and watched his eyes widen even more. I just smirked at his expression.

"I... I..." Jasper couldn't form any words so I decided to enlighten him.

"You what?" I snarled as my eyes narrowed. "You're sorry? Well let me tell you something, _Jasssppperrrr,_ I don't care what you think or say because I had finally found some place to belong and then I find out its all a bunch of lies. Do you know what Edward did when he left? No? Well, I'll tell you that too. He took me into the woods telling me that he never loved me and was only a distraction for him because of the time he had been alone. He wanted something to play with for a short time he was in Forks. Then when he found me, I was a challenge because my mind was a blank slate to him along with the fact my blood sang to him. Were you in on their little games as well when you told me I was worth it in the hotel room, on the run from James, because if so let me tell you something you fucking prick I could tear you apart for what happened. I know now why the Volturi don't want vampires to suck the venom out of the ones that are bitten and injected, it changes them even if you suck it out. I Changed!"

With that I threw him into the wall on the other side of the room. I was glad that he missed my bed when he went flying. I would have hated to have to replace it. I was about to lunge at him again but two arms were wrapped around my arms and chest holding me against a strong firm chest. I shivered at the contact but hissed at the thoughts that crossed my mind of me throwing this male down and having my way with him.

_**It does sound good.**_ Izzy smirked as she licked her lips. **_Do you even know who it is?_** She asked tentatively.

I took a deep breathe and froze when I smelled that it was Dyson. His woodsy scent along with the musky scent of the wolf was heat building in my veins. I tried to stop but I couldn't contain the whimper that came from me before his arms tightened and he growled sending shivers down my spin. The others were getting Jasper out of the room and didn't even bother to stop to look at Dyson or myself as they walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Soon I could feel the tension in the room start to build and started to crackle all around us. I hadn't noticed but my breathing had became labored as I tried to get away from him but the only thing that happened was his arms tightened and I was pulled flush against his body. I blushed feeling his arousal pressing into my backside.

My hands went to his legs and grabbed his jeans at the hips. My hands were fisted in his pants as one of his arms slowly came up and brushed my hair out of the way that way he could get to my neck. I went rigid as I felt his nose running up my neck as his hand traveled down my arm til his hand tangled with mine. There was a low rumbling which almost caused me to fall because of the fact that it make me weak in the knees. I would have fallen, too, if Dyson hadn't been holding me up. I pulled him closer not knowing why and I felt him grow even bigger against my back. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me because of the fact that his tongue and lips were caressing my neck while his arm that was holding me up dipped lower to the hem of my jeans. His other hand had left mine while it traveled up my arm again and brushed the side of my left breast.

"Dyson?" I licked my lips, I could hear the husky tone in my voice. "What... Um..." I couldn't think so I layed my head back on his chest earning a growl from the wolf shifter behind me.

"What am I doing?" He supplied in a sexy growl not stopping from kissing my neck. I just nodded. He chuckled behind me.

"If I'm not doing things right then I'll just have to do better." I trembled at the feel of his hands grabbing my left breast and squeezing it slightly.

"But we don't know each other." I finally was about to push a sentence out of my mouth yet it sounded breathless.

"Ye can get'a know me, lass." He said as he spun me around in his arms that way I could see that his eyes were no longer blue but golden. I didn't know what his accent was but it was very sexy.

I could feel Izzy wanting to take control and ravish this man but I just couldn't. What would happen to me if he was just like Edward and wanted me for only one thing? I shook my head as I pushed myself away from him. I wouldn't and couldn't let myself fall again. I took one look into his hurt golden eyes and shook my head.

"I... I'm..." I couldn't tell him so I just turn and ran out of the room, down the hall, through the front room and bypass the others as I headed out side. I needed to get away from here and I needed to now before I fell for another ones' charms.

As soon as the sun hit me I knew that this is where I needed to be because Izzy, which could be the vampire part of me, retracted. I didn't stop but kept running til I was in an old abandoning building district. I didn't notice how fast I was going but I kept running til I was hit with the most delicious scent. I suddenly felt Izzy break loose and I knew that by the time I came to I would be feeling rather guilty.

**(Dyson's Pov – Still Standing in the Bedroom)**

As I stood there trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I heard Kenzi and the others coming towards the room. Kenzi and Bo were the first ones that came into the room and Kenzi didn't hesitate as she came over and slugged me in the arm.

"What the fuck did you do?" Her eyes were darker than normal. "Bella ran out of here like hell hounds were hot on her trail."

I couldn't say anything as I walked over and took a seat on the bed. "I didn't do anything." I rubbed my hands over my face. "We were getting pretty hot and she told me we didn't know each other yet. I told her to get to know me that is when I saw her eyes widen and she rushed out of here."

"That's because she's scared." Peter was standing in the door way leaning against it.

"What are ya talkin' bout Peter?" Jasper squeezed pass him and went over to Kenzi wrapping his arms around her waist. "Bella's neva' been scared before."

Peter shook his head. "That's cause she's afraid of gettin' hurt again." His eyes locked with Jasper's. "Everythin' she said was true, Major."

"But Edward told us that it was Bella's wish for us ta leave." Jasper growled Kenzi rubbing his arms.

Peter snorted. "The mind raper told ya all lies." He stood and looked around at us. "Why don't we head in the livin' room while we wait on her? She'll be needin' us when she gets back."

Everyone agreed as we headed into the living room. The vampires stood while Hale, Lauren and Bo took the couch. Kenzi and I snagged a chair from the kitchen.

"What do you know Peter?" Hale asked with his legs crossed leaning back on the couch. "I know that you know more than your letting on." I just smirked. That was the reason he was my partner.

"Isabella is on the run but she just doesn't know it yet." Peter crossed his arms dropping his head. "From what my knower tells me she came here ta die."

There were gasps all around the room. My wolf on the other hand started to growl. Why did our mate want to die? "I think I know why." Kenzi's voice was soft that it was hard to hear.

"What did you say Kenzi?" Bo asked frowning. I could tell that she hadn't heard it but just mumbling.

Kenzi sighed. "Bella and I talked while you were gone." She scratched her right arm which caused not only me but Jasper to frown. "She told me that she was very depressed and that she had tried to kill herself before but it didn't work."

"How Darlin'?" Jasper moved around and knelt down in front of her.

Kenzi bit her lip as she busied her hands with the end of her shirt. "She cut her wrist in a bath tub and when she woke up she was in the hospital. They told her that she had been there for two days because of that she had been brought in after about 10 hours. They said that she was cold but still alive. Her heart was barely beating but it was." She shook her head. "Could you imagine cutting yourself and knowing it would be enough to kill you, only to have your mother find you and take you to the hospital. Bella told me that she given up after that until she felt at home with your family." She looked into Jasper's eyes.

"The feelin's that I was gettin' from her before she left was not good." Jasper shook his head. "I think some one needs ta go after her. If what Kenzi said was right then she might just try again." His eyes came to mine. "I also know how ya feel about her, wolf."

"Dyson?" Kenzi hesitantly asked. I just shook my head as I stood and headed to the door.

"Don't worry about it Kenzi. I'll go get her and bring her back." I told them as I took off out the door. I didn't want to know what they thought. I was trying to hide the feelings in order to help Isabella.

_**Yeah like that is working.**_ My wolf snorted as he curled up and layed down, waiting for me to find our mate.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Day & Night. No Bella has not found out that Dyson is her mate but Now the others do! And remember that Bo didn't know that Dyson has his love back... What will Dyson find if and when he finds Bella? Stay tuned to find out. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 7:**

**(Bella's Pov – 2 Miles Away – That Night – Old Abandoned Building)**

Looking down at my hands I could still smell the blood even after I washed it away. The sun had set again and I couldn't afford to head back to the warehouse. I had killed two people today and their blood was on my hands. They all smelled really good but in a different way than Bo and Dyson. I shivered as I thought of Bo and Dyson. Hell even thinking about Kenzi and Hale made me sick to my stomach. I knew that Dyson and Hale were cops but I couldn't go to them even if they were different.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I looked down at my bloody clothes. I had burnt the bodies which could only mean that the cops had found them by now. "The only people I knew were Bo and Kenzi. I was staying with them but..." Biting my lip I dropped to the ground hugging my knees to my chest.

_**We could always find a blade or something.**_ Izzy said nonchalantly. **_The blood flowing from our veins always help when we're stressed._**

I just shook my head. _I don't know where a knife could be._ I looked around the small room I was hold up in. I didn't know where I was or which direction I should walk thus I ran into this place and hunkered down.

_**Did you hear that?**_ Izzy suddenly asked.

I froze and stopped breathing. I heard the sound of a whisper of material against a wall. _Yeah._ I told her as I stood. I was only in a tank top and pajamas bottoms. They were ripped and torn but the blood that was covering me wasn't my own. I readied myself for a fight. I didn't know who it was but I would make sure that I would be the last face they saw. When the person came around the corner I growled deep to warn them but they kept coming towards me. Within a few more steps they would be able to look into the room I was in. The closer the person got to me the better I could smell the person's scent. As soon as they right before the door I smelled a musky forest after the rain. I knew that scent so I froze and tried to find some where to hide. I didn't want to see Dyson or any of the others.

Turning around I tried to find an exit but his voice froze me to my spot. "Isabella?" His low voice was almost husky which caused a shiver to go up my spine.

I couldn't speak as I wrapped my arms around my waist and nodded. I could feel him take a step but I shook my head and moved away from him. I didn't want him around me. I knew that his eyes would look at me is disgust and anger because I took two lives. I didn't even know their names. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped and moved over to the corner and huddled up in a ball. Even with Izzy begging me to go to him I was adamant that I would stay far away from him. If Jasper wanted to finish me off then by all means let him. I didn't need to live any longer.

I heard a growl and whispers but other than that I didn't hear anything. I just tried to block out everything. This was my hell for falling in love with the one thing I couldn't have. I was part vampire and part human. I could feel the two fighting against each other, both wanting full control. I heard a whimper and didn't recognize that it was mine until I felt arms around me. I pulled away and started to shake. In the back of my mind I heard what Izzy said before I fell into the blackness of oblivion.

_**Remember you wanted this...**_

**(Dyson's Pov – In the Room With Bella)**

Standing in front of Bella I was grateful for showing up to work this morning even though I didn't want to go. I tried to take her in my arms but she withdrew from me but as soon as I heard her whimper my wolf took control of my body and took her into our arms. She tried to fight but soon she blacked out. I was rather glad when she did because I could sense that she was tired and would need help when she woke up. Holding her in my arms I made a vow that I would do anything in my power to make sure she was alright when she woke up. I thought of taking her back to the warehouse but I told Hale to call Bo and let them know we found her and that I was taking her back to my place.

Picking her up I headed towards the door and down the hall. It wouldn't take me long before I was at the loft and have Isabella in my bed. I also knew that I would need to speak to her about her being my mate. From what Jasper said, before Hale and myself left, this Edward guy told her that she was his mate. I shivered and tightened my grip in thinking that Isabella was a singer of one of the Sun walkers. Jasper also told me that the reason he truly wished to leave is that after James bit her my Belle's scent changed. That brought me up short.

_My Belle?_ I stopped looking down. She did look like a Southern Belle even if she didn't when she was awake.

_**Of course **_**our****_ Belle._** My wolf snorted his tail wagging. _**She is our life mate. Just smell her and you should figure it out.**_

_I have smelled her._ I told him as I kept walking. I was soon outside and rather glad at that. The place smelled of urine and shit, along with other things. Shivering I made my way to the car maneuvering Belle around to open the door. It would be so much easier if she was awake but I then realized that I would have a fight on my hands if that was the case. As I sat her in the seat and went to buckle her belt I caught a whiff of something that I didn't catch before. Leaning closer I sniffed nuzzling my nose into her neck. I heard her moan as the strong scent wafted up to my nose.

_She's in heat._ I growled as I pulled back my eyes flashing as I tried to gain control. I shut the door and made my way around the car to the drivers seat. I knew that as soon as I got her home I would need to leave or I would jump her as soon as she woke up. Even as I started the car Belle didn't wake up. I could see that she needed a bath because her clothes were stained with blood which is no doubt not hers. Along with the fact the clothes were just barely there if hanging on by threads. She wasn't even wearing a bar and I could see her creamy thighs as she shifted in the seat. Shaking my head I focused getting both of us to the loft in one piece.

**(Jasper's Pov – Warehouse With Kenzi)**

I watched as Kenzi went around the kitchen to try and find something to do. I could feel her nervousness as she moved around. I tilted my head and watched her as I thought back to what Bella told me. My life wasn't the only one that was destroyed on Bella's birthday. Edward had left Bella and Alice had left me. Shaking my head I turned my attention to the person in front of me that was on the phone calling for pizza. It was the one human food that didn't turn my stomach, as long as it had only cheese and pepperoni as its topping. As I watched her I noticed her style. It was a mix with punk, goth and prep. I never noticed but it fit her like the way Bella wore her jeans and t-shirts. I never noticed before now but Kenzi was built rather nicely for a human but there was a hidden strength behind her eyes.

Something there drew me to her and made me want to keep her safe. Of course I knew that with her being a human in the world of Fae she had to be tough or she would be in trouble. I also knew a little bit about Bo. She was the unaligned succubus, granddaughter of Trick the blood king. Not many people knew that she was his granddaughter but those who did never said a thing. After hanging up the phone Kenzi came over and sat down on the couch beside me. Her knees were drawn up like I had seen Bella do when she was thinking. Kenzi's blue gray eyes were shining with questions. I took a breathe and froze when I smelled something that I hadn't before.

"Is there somethin' wrong with ya darlin'?" I asked taking her hand in mine. I felt the jolt and by the look on Kenzi's face she did as well. "I can smell that somethin' is mixin' with yer scent."

Kenzi's eyes went down to the hand I was holding. With her other hand she took a hold of her sleeve and pulled it up to show me a dark looking veins running up her arm. Around the wrist was red and black but further up was just black. I frowned and sniffed again. It was a sweet scent mixed with herbs. Frowning I looked up into Kenzi's face waiting for an answer.

"Dyson had given his love to the Norn in order to safe Bo." Kenzi whispered as I saw a tear fall from her eye. "I went to get it back when I bumped into a cabinet and knocked over a jar. I don't know what it is but from what I can tell I am changing. I feel it inside." She shook her head. "I haven't told anyone other than Bella. Hale saw the rash when it first started but other than that I haven't told anyone. They worry about me enough as it is."

I could only smile. Kenzi was just as selfless as Bella. I still remembered when Bella ran from Alice and I because of the fact James may have had her mother. "From what I can tell ya ain't gonna die." Kissing her knuckles I watched as her blush came to her cheeks. "Change maybe but you wont die. I had Lauren take some blood while you were talking to Bo." I grinned as Kenzi's eyes widen.

"Is that why you asked me to sit in your lap?" I could only grin and smile. "At least I didn't feel it." She shivered.

I held out my arms and Kenzi crawled into them as if I was a safe haven. "Don't worry darlin'." I rubbed her back. "I'll be here fer ya always." Kissing the top of her head I also tightened my grip on her. I could feel her breathing even out as she went to sleep. I just smiled as I held her. Bo would be staying with Lauren while Hale went to speak to Trick. Peter and Charlotte had to take off to see something however he didn't tell me anything except to keep an eye on Kenzi and Bella. Shaking my head I stretched out my legs and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

Tomorrow would be a new day...

**(3rd Person Pov – Lauren's Home Lab)**

Lauren was hunched over a microscope looking at Kenzi's blood while Bo sat in her chair. They had been here for about three hours and wasn't even close to finding what was wrong. Lauren sighed straightening and rubbing her eyes.

"From what I can tell it was some kind of Fae." Lauren turned and leaned against the desk. "I just wish I knew what it was that way I could stop whatever is happening to her."

Bo stood and went to her girl friend, wrapping her arms around the doctors shoulders. "Don't worry I know you will do everything in your power to find out what is happening." Bo kissed her forehead. "And just think if something bad does happen Jasper can save her."

Lauren chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lauren turned and looked back into the microscope. "Its as if what ever got spilled on her is transforming her cells. I know she is changing but into what?"

"Like I said," Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "You will find out but first you need to rest. Come on lets hit the sack."

Bo pulled Lauren out of the lab and towards the bed room. There was one thing that could take her womans' mind off her work which was her favorite past time.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I would like to thank you all who are reading and reviewing for this story. I do know that I am the only one on this page but I would like more people out there coming up with an idea... Well til next time keep reviewing and reading...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Bella's Pov – Dyson's Loft – Next Morning)**

I could tell that I wasn't on the couch in the living room of the warehouse because of the running of the shower. I could barely hear the shower when either Kenzi or Bo were in there. Opening my eyes I stared showed at the place I was in. It was almost like a studio with a kitchen built slightly in the middle of the giant square room. The bed and Bedroom were on a platform of some kind. I shifted in the bed and froze realizing that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I jumped up and wrapped a the sheet around me and tried to find some clothes. I could hear whoever it was in the bathroom was getting ready to get out. Opening the first draw I was hit with a musky rain fresh woodsy scent. I knew only one person with that scent. It was Dyson.

"Are you a snooper too?" Dyson's masculine voice came from behind me.

I jumped and spun around to only freeze when I spotted that Dyson only had a towel rubbing his hair. I just held the sheet to my chest tighter as I felt Izzy wake up from her little nap. I watched the sway of his hips as he walked over and grabbed a pair of jeans. The tattoo on his back drew me to it. With out a conscious mind I walked forward and started to trace the tattoo. I felt him shiver underneath my finger tips and felt heat flare in my lower stomach. I didn't know why but I felt drawn to him. Never before had I felt something so strong. It was as if a lasso was wrapped around my heart and Dyson was holding the other end. I was suddenly flow back into the past as I listened to Esme and Rosalie speak about their bonds.

**(Flash Back)**

_I was sitting next to Esme while Rosalie and her were speaking about the mating bond they have with Emmett and Carlisle._

"_Its like a rope that ties the two of us together." Esme smiled as she held her hands where her heart use to beat. "The further you are away from your mate the worse your heart hurts. Even for us vampires the pain of a mate leaving his like part of yourself leaves and stays behind with them. You can never stay away from your mate more than a few hours."_

"_I remember when Emmett and I first got together." Rosalie chuckled. It was the one time she was nice. "He growled at Edward and Carlisle but mainly at Edward because he was the only one that wasn't mated. He even ripped Edward's arms off for hugging me. I thought that was the greatest day."_

_Esme chuckled and nodded. "Oh dear I remember." She looked over at me. "You should have seen it Bella. They were chasing each other one with no arms and another waving the arms like he was a mad person. Of course Carlisle had to chase Emmett down and take Edward's arms back and reattach them."_

**(End Of Flash Back)**

I was brought back with Dyson in front of me. His hands were cradling my head as he looked up at me. He was still wearing his towel and the opening was peeking and I could see up to his upper thigh, and oh what a view. I closed my eyes and shook my head which was hard with him holding my head.

"Are you ok?" Dyson asked raising my head up to look at him.

Opening my eyes I could see the concern writing in his eyes. "Yeah, Just remembering something." I shook my head pulling away. "Why did you bring me here?" I stood and moved away from him holding the sheet tighter. "You don't know me and for all you know I could be on the run from the law. Of course with you being a police officer I wouldn't doubt if you get in trouble for having me here."

"Trust me," Dyson said as he moved. "I have helped Bo which could get me into trouble with the Ash if he didn't like her. Lochlyn is rather different than most of the light Fae. That is why many don't want him to be the light ash."

"Doesn't matter." I told him walking into the kitchen, over to the coffee pot. I folded in the corner and made myself kind of a toga out of the sheet. "You still do not know me."

I felt someone move up behind me and I felt skin on my back which mean he was not wearing a shirt. His hands were moving up and down my arm as he leaned into me. "But I do know you Isabella Marie Swan, Daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. You were put into the mental hospital because of the fact you killed yourself but your mother brought you back. You also have a tendency to push people away until you met a boy named Edward Cullen. You hide everything about yourself from him." His right hand then brought up my right arm where I could see the marks. "Even these." His thumb brushed over my newest scars.

"I didn't want him to see how broken I was." I whispered trying to move out of his way but his arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"Then let me fix you." Dyson turned me that way I could look into his eyes. "Do you know why I cant stay away from you?"

I just shook my head. "No, I don't." I wondered if I was really this mans mate. I could feel the rope draw tighter around my heart as he stepped closer. "And I don't think anyone can fix me. I have been broken for to long." I was able to pull away from him. "Why don't you tell me where my clothes are then I can leave."

I heard a low growl before I was spun around and pinned to the wall. He was bent slightly that way he could look me in the eyes. I saw his eyes flash a couple of times but had no clue what to do. Both of his hands were on either side of my head. His body was flush against mine and I could feel that he was rather excited. Heat pooled in my stomach as I watched him lower his eyes to my mouth. I felt Izzy wanting to gain control to ravish him but I would not let my heart get broken again.

"I cant let you leave." Dyson growled lowering his head to mine. "I can feel the pull in my chest whenever you are around and when you're gone its worse. As _**my**_ mate you have to stay with me."

I could feel the anger rising in me. "I'm your mate?" I asked crossing my arms which was rather hard with Dyson pressing into me. "Sorry but no one deserves a mate like me." I shook my head shoving him away.

Dyson didn't move but grabbed my wrist and pushed them above my head and snarled in my face. I could see that he was angry but I tried not to care. I had enough heartache in my life and I didn't want to ruin anyone else live. I just shook my head as I leaned it against the wall.

"Why do you say that?" Dyson demanded his voice rather gruff. "Tell me."

I just slumped, all my fight going out of me as I remembered what other use to tell me. Dyson must have noticed the change because the next thing I knew I was in his lap while he sat on the couch. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped the tears off my face. He used his hand to raise my face that way he could look into my eyes. I was wondering if he was say anything but instead he captured my lips with his. It was a passionate yet demanding kiss. His right arm was wrapped around my waist as he left hand cupped my face. When he pulled away I could tell that he was waiting for an answer.

"I've been told that I have a knack for drawing trouble to me." I closed my eyes. "Even my mother told me that if she had things to do over again she would have never married and had a child aka me. I then went to live with my dad and yes we talked but it was just talking. I could tell that he didn't want me around just like Renee. When I found the Cullens I finally found some place to fit in but even that was to good to be true. They left me alone, knowing that I was a danger magnet."

I heard a low rumble from Dyson that made me look up into his eyes and found that they were blue instead of gold. "You may be a danger magnet but I still know what I feel." I could see something in his eyes that made me lose my breathe. "If you don't feel like you are worth anything then its my duty to make sure that you know how much I care for you. In fact..." He trailed off as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Yo, D, where you at?"_ Hale's voice was on the other end.

"I need to take the two weeks of sick days." Dyson didn't let his eyes move from mine as talked on the phone. "Something has come up and I need to take care of someone."

"_Does this have to do with Lil' mommas' new friend, Bella?"_ I could hear the humor in Hale's tone.

"Yes." Dyson said as he shut his phone and layed it down on the table next to the couch. "I need to show my mate how much I truly care for her."

His hands were now on my hips as he shifted me that way I was straddling his lap. I could see the truth of his words in his eyes. I had forgotten that I was only wearing a sheet when I felt his jeans between my legs but that wasn't what surprised me. It was the fact what was beneath the jeans, that was hard and throbbing, was. I swallowed as I looked down and noticed that I could see him through the jeans the length and size of him. When my eyes went back to his, his eyes flashed as he captured my mouth with his. His hands were working the sheet loose while his mouth devoured mine. My hips had a mind of their own as they ground into Dyson's arousal as he thrusted up into my heated core.

"Dyson..." I whimpered against his lips. I knew where I wanted this to go but I didn't know if I could.

His mouth moved from mine down my jaw to my neck. "What is it, lass?" His accent was back and I could tell that his wolf was close.

I threw my head back and moaned when he thrusted up into me again. "I..." My mouth went dry. "I never..."

"Ye never had a man touch ye like this." His hand went to my breast as his other tore the sheet from me. I just shook my head.

I could hear him growl and the next thing I knew I was on the bed with Dyson over me. I shivered at the coldness of the sheets but the heat he was emitting was something that warmed me from outside all the way into my bones. His golden eyes locked with mine as he started to kiss my chest then moved over to one breast. I arched into his mouth as he nipped the nipple, causing me to gasp. My fingers threaded in his hair. He growled again as he traveled further down. My legs fell open without a single thought of resistance. Dyson kept kissing his way down until he made it just above where I wanted -no- needed him to touch. As if he could hear my thoughts he leaned down but kept his eyes locked with mine as he bent his head and licked from the bottom to the top of my slit with one strong stroke of his tongue.

My back arched off the bed but his arms came around to hold me into place while he devoured me in such and intimately way. I had only dreamed of this with Edward but now I can feel just how much I was missing. I could hear myself moaning, groaning and begging for more. It was like my voice but then again it was husky with longing. One of his hands moved down and started to flick something, while his tongue was lapping at me like a thirsty wolf. I could feel the heat start to burn hotter as he pushed his tongue in and started to wiggle it around but as he pushed two fingers inside I bucked against him and felt myself fly apart. My whole body arched into his mouth as I felt my first orgasm from a man. I heard Dyson growl which caused me to shutter at the after shocks.

"That...was...amazing.." I got out between gasp for air. Dyson just grinned and I noticed that he had fangs.

"That was just the starter." He rocked his hips and I felt something warm in between my legs that wasn't there before.

I looked down and noticed that he had taken off his pants while I was on my high. Looking back into his eyes I hooked my legs over his hips and thrusted up into him which caused his head to slide in slightly. I gasped as he growled and used one of his hands to hold him up while he used the other to line himself up. His eyes locked with mine, silently asking for permission. I nodded and as soon as I nodded Dyson captured my lips as he thrusted in to the hilt. I gasped which only made Dyson thrust in tongue into my mouth. I felt a slight pain but nothing that I couldn't handle. I was grateful that he held still for a few moments.

"Dyson...Move." I whimpered rocking my hips causing him to hiss as he used both of his arms to prop him up that way he could look at me when he pulled out.

I didn't understand why until he moved. I gasped and raised my hips to meet his and then the rhythm began. With him withdrawing and then thrusting back in as hard as he could go. I was moaning in no more than a few minutes because of the feelings I was getting. Dyson arched his back and captured my nipple in his mouth as he kept thrusting in and out. I had my legs wrapped firmly around Dyson's waist with my ankles locked. My hands had traveled up his arms, that were on either side of my head, and tangled them in his hair. I just moaned and gasped and screamed as he kept going. His head switched between breast then came up to one side of my neck then he nipped and licked his way over to the other side where I felt his fangs brushing against my shoulder where my neck met.

I didn't know why but I felt the need to bare my neck to this man but I did. As soon as my neck was in bared to him I felt his fangs sink into my neck but instead of hurting it sent me over the edge. I screamed his name to the heavens as I curled up into him and latched my fangs into his neck which caused him to growl as he thrusted once more and held still as I felt him pulsing inside me. After the pleasure faded I collapsed with Dyson on top. We both removed our fangs and licked the wounds that way they would heal then curled up with each other. The next thing I knew my breathe was evening out and I felt the tendrils of sleep pulling me under. Before I finally succumbed the sleep I looked up and saw that Dyson was looking down at me with love in his eyes. I knew that he had marked me and that I was finally his. I sighed then closed my eyes letting myself fall asleep. I knew that Dyson would keep me safe.

_**Its about time.**_ Izzy smirked as I faded from the real world.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up shortly just keep reading and reviewing.. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 9:**

**(Bella's Pov – Next Morning – 7:00am)**

The first thing I realized was an arm was around my waist. There was also a warm body pressed up against me. I sniffed the air and found that it was Dyson's scent mixed with mine along with both of ours arousal. When his nose brushed against a spot on my neck I was shivering from the pleasure. I couldn't help the moan that came from my mouth as I wiggled against him. Then all the memories were flooding back from what happened last night. I froze as I remembered that Dyson and myself marked each other. I turned in his arms and looked at the left side and froze when I saw my fangs marks. I was so caught up in looking at the mark on his neck that I didn't notice til he woke and growled flipping me on my back. I could feel how excited he was that I was still in bed with him.

"Hey..." I bit my lip as I looked up at him shyly.

Dyson frowned as he raised a brow. "Belle, whats the matter?" It almost sounded like a whine.

"Nothing...I..." I sighed and tried to get a hold of myself. Izzy was threatening to take over and tell him what I wanted to say.

"You what, sweet heart?" I could see that Dyson was worried. He shifted so that we were laying on our sides and I was looking at him. One of my legs were flung over his hip while his right hand was rubbing up and down my arm. "You can tell me anything." He kissed my neck.

I sighed and snuggled into his arms. "I don't want you to regret marking me." I cringed when I heard a growl starting.

"Look at me." He demanded in a growl as he grabbed the back of my head. I had no choice but to look into his angry gold eyes. "Ye, lassie, are mine an' there is not a thin' ye can do." He then flipped me over onto my back and thrusted into me with one stroke. "Tell me lass, who ye belong to?"

I could only moan as he rammed into me. This was not the love making we had last night, this was primal.

"Say it." He slammed into me again then held it and circled his hips. "Yell who ye belong to."

"You!" I moaned softly as I felt him shake above me.

"Again!" He demanded again.

"You, Dyson..." I screamed as I feel over the edge unable to believe in the feelings he was giving me. "You and only you!"

"Aye, lass." He growled as he bent his head while forcing my head back with one hand while the other held him up.

He bite into me and kept growling which just threw me over the edge and I knew that he would quickly follow. I finally bared my neck again and I felt him pull out once more and pushed back in only to cause me to moan and him to hiss. I could feel him pulsing in me which meant that he was finished. I slumped against the bed as Dyson licked the mark on my neck, healing it. He pulled out and took me in his arms.

"You may not believe me yet but I do care about you." Dyson whispered in my ear. "And I promise to show you every day."

I nodded as I stretched. "Why don't we hit the shower then we can head over to the warehouse that way I can get my stuff and see how Kenzi and Jasper are doing." I moved to sit up then winced at the ache between my legs. It wasn't unpleasant but it hurt just a little.

Dyson jumped up and rushed around to my side. "I should have been easier on you." He said as he helped me up. "You were a virgin and I forgot about that this morning." I could tell that he was worried.

I cupped his cheek with my right hand as I stood in front of him. "I was a virgin last night but not this morning." I looked over at the shower. "Why don't we shower then you can take me over to Bo and Kenzi's. I know that I need to feed as well but I think that Lauren brought over donation blood bags for me to feed from."

Dyson nodded as he helped me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet while he got the water ready. Watching him was something that I wasn't going to get use to any time soon. The way he moved was a lot different than the way Edward moved. Sighing I closed my eyes as the bathroom heated up from the steam. When I opened them I noticed that Dyson was watching me. I blushed and ducked my head which only caused him to laugh.

"Come on lets get you washed." Dyson shook his head with a smile on his face.

He helped me stand and get into the shower. I was a little self conscious at first but being with Dyson felt right. Something that I never felt in my whole life. While we were in the shower nothing to much went on because of me still being a little tender. His hands were large but they were so gentle as he washed my body. I just leaned into him letting him do anything he wanted. Izzy was just as happy as myself because of the fact she was perfectly happy to stay were she was. I thought it weird because she always wanted to get out and move about. Even before anything happened. When the water turned off I was surprised that we were already finished. I let him help me out of the shower and took the towel that he had out for me. I took it and dried off. As soon as we were both dry Dyson helped me into his bedroom.

"I can walk ya know." I told him as he set me down on the end of the bed.

Dyson smirked as he pulled some sweats out along with one of his black t-shirts. "I know." He turned back and picked up a bag then handed everything to me. "I brought over some underwear but I didn't bring any clothes. You'll have to do with my clothes until we can get yours here." He then turned away to gather his clothing.

I smiled as I looked down and opened the bag and pulled out a black lacy pair of bra and panty set. I then tossed the bag into the chair. I put the bra on then stood on wobbly legs and put on the underwear. It didn't take long before I put the clothes on but I noticed that I was fine other than my throat burning like it was on fire.

_**That is our thirst. **_Izzy told me. **_You'll need to feed before we see the human._**

I sighed as I sat back on the bed. "Dyson, I need to feed before we leave." I felt him make his way over to me and then knelt in front of me. "I don't want to put Kenzi in danger." I looked up and looked into his eyes.

Dyson looked at me for a moment the brought his wrist up to me. "Then feed from me until you can handle it then you can finish when we get to the warehouse." His eyes flashed as he locked eyes with me. "You wont hurt me like you did Bo."

_**He is right.**_ Izzy told me as I sniffed the air. **_Plus he is rather delicious smelling._** His scent was filling the air but it did nothing to over power the scent of his sweet blood.

I knew my eyes flashed as I looked up into Dyson's. He nodded and watched me as I bent my head and sunk my fangs into his wrist. I let my saliva numb the area while I pulled three or four mouth fulls of his blood. I then let go and licked the wound closed. When I looked up into his eyes I smiled when he was watching my tongue as I licked the blood from my lips. Dyson growled as he pulled me to him and licked the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"I do taste good." He whispered smirking against my cheek. "You ok now?" He asked pulling back to look in my eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup, lets go see the others." I stood kissing him on the cheek as I skipped to the door. I know it was a little out of the ordinary but I felt better than I had in a long time. I wasn't completely set about Dyson and me being his mate but if he cared like he said then the mating mark would not fade. I will just have to sit back and wait. I just prayed that it doesn't fade because it would break my heart.

**(Dyson's Pov – Following after Bella)**

I could tell that she wasn't ok but trying to act that way. I didn't know what it could be about but I would make sure that she is cared for first and foremost. Grabbing my keys, phone and jacket I followed Bella out the door. I was just happy that her mating mark had taken as well as mine. If we weren't mates then neither of our mating marks would have been on our neck by morning. Which made me feel even better. Locking the door I quickly scooped Bella up and ran to the car. She just swatted my shoulder telling me to watch it but I laughed. Jogging around to the other side, I jumped in shut the door and turned the car on.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her tangling our fingers together.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She looked down at our hands. "I'm still not sure about us though but I'm getting there." She told me honestly but I could feel anxiety just below the surface of her feelings. The one of many things about mating that happens. We can feel each others feelings.

"Good." I kissed the back of her hand and pushed the pedal to the medal because I wanted to get her back to the loft as soon as I could.

In little over 20 minutes we were pulling up to the warehouse. Bella smiled when she saw Kenzi standing outside. As soon as the car stopped Bella was out of the car and running up to Kenzi. They hugged then Kenzi rushed her inside which I could imagine was to get Bella some blood. While mine would sustain her for a while she still needed to feed if she didn't want to be a threat to Kenzi or Bo. Turning th car off I pulled the keys and got out. I smelled human blood with something sweet mixed in before I saw Jasper show. There was also gun powder.

"So ya mated her?" Jasper stood next to the car with his hip leaning against it. "Yer gonna have a hard time gettin' through to her." He cut his eyes to the warehouse.

"I know but the first thing that I said was that I would show her that I care." I could see that even if Jasper didn't care for Bella he worried about her. "From what I understand you were the one who tried to kill her." I leaned against the car and crossed my arms.

Jasper sighed. "I didn't feed before her party." His eyes came to mine and I could see the remorse in them. "Every time I headed out Alice always pulled me back telling me that I would be fine." He shook his head trying to clear it. "All I can remember is having all the blood lust shoved in my direction and I knew that I had to get to her. It took three people to get me out of the room."

I nodded understanding. "It seems to me that Alice wanted you to attack Bella." I cut my eyes to his. "She sees the future based on decisions which could only mean that she knew if you didn't feed you would go after Bella."

Jasper's eyes widen. "But why?" He looked to the warehouse. "Bella cared for the family more than any other human before. She would give her life for ours." He just shook his head.

I straightened. "Maybe Alice knew what would happen if Bella lived." I started towards the house. "Seems to me that the Seer is playing everyone around her."

I felt Jasper catch up. His hands were shoved into his pockets. "That means that Alice knew where my mate was along with Bella's." Shaking his head he sighed. "I can believe that she would do something like that."

"Ain't most vampires selfish?" I looked over at Jasper. "She may have wanted you for herself."

Jasper nodded still thinking. "I can understand where ya comin' from but somethin' ain't right." He looked at me with worried eyes.

I could only nod as we walked up the stairs and to the door. I didn't even bother knocking as we entered. Bella, Kenzi, Bo and Lauren were all sitting around the table talking while Bella had a cup in front of her. Charlotte and Peter were no where to be found. Feeling my curiosity Jasper just shook his head cutting his eyes to Bella. I frowned knowing that something was going on.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter... I hope that you all enjoyed it so far. Yes there was a little lemon in the beginning but I decided that Dyson needed to show Bella who she belonged to...Now where is Peter and Charlotte and why did Jasper shake his head while looking at Bella? Stay tuned til next time until then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**ATTENTION – I will be using the Kitsune as the goo that Kenzi got on her. I think its rather cool because it reminds me of Shippou from Inuyasha...XD!**

**Previously...**

**(Dyson's Pov)**

_I could only nod as we walked up the stairs and to the door. I didn't even bother knocking as we entered. Bella, Kenzi, Bo and Lauren were all sitting around the table talking while Bella had a cup in front of her. Charlotte and Peter were no where to be found. Feeling my curiosity Jasper just shook his head cutting his eyes to Bella. I frowned knowing that something was going on._

**Chapter 10:**

**(Bella's Pov – Sitting with the Girls)**

I knew when Dyson was heading this way because of the pull in my chest less painful than it was before. Bo and Kenzi already had a cup of blood warmed and waiting for me as soon as I came through the door. I was rather surprised that they were so ok with it but then Kenzi told me how she met Bo. Stumbling upon her when she was feeding and was able to stop her. That was weird but I liked weird. I knew then that I found the perfect place to stay. I never fit but when I met the Cullens I did, then they left and I was left alone. I guess Fate was sending me a message that I never fit and this just proved it. But I could learn to live with it if I had friends like this.

When the door opened Kenzi squeaked then blushed. I chuckled because of her attraction to him. I did have to admit that he was rather charming but he wasn't my mate. Turning I noticed that Dyson was frowning. I tilted my head to the side and raised a brow. He just shook his head then walked over and sat down on the couch. Hissing I grabbed my cup, he was acting just like Edward. Always hiding shit from me. I could feel through the pull that something was bothering him.

"I'm heading back upstairs to finish packing." I told the girls, in a cold tone, as I ran out of the room.

I would not have a mate that couldn't confide in me. It was like when I was with Edward all over again. I would not deal with it. I hated that he tried to do that shit already. I was waiting for a couple of days before that habit kicked in. Drowning the rest of my cup I looked around and found that I had finished and was just standing there. Clenching my hands into fist I wanted to break something. I shook my head as I looked around, did I really want to move in with a mate that didn't trust me? What should I do? Dropping to the edge of the bed I brought my hands to my face.

_**I could use a drink...**_

_Can you be more vague? _ I mentally scolded Izzy.

_**I was thinking of Alcohol. **_Izzy rolled her eyes at me. **_Lets head to the Dal! That should put wolf boy in his place._**

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Perfect." I whispered to myself as I got up, walking quietly to the window. Looking back at the door I could see that no one would be the wiser.

Jumping out the window, making a soundless landing I took off running fast towards the direction of the Dal. I weaved in and out of the alleys as I made my way there. I could only chuckle as I ran because I knew that someone would be checking on me but I wouldn't be there. Slowing down to a human run I jogged a couple of blocks to the Dal. I stopped and took a breathe, not that I needed it. I felt a little different than I did yesterday. Pushing open the door I spotted Trick behind the bar wiping the counter. I smirked and headed over and sat down in front of him.

"Hey there Trick." I smirked when he jumped a little. "Anything there for a Vampire Shifter?"

"From what Lauren found in your blood your DNA is quite similar to Fae," He turned and grabbed a bottle from the top shelf. "Which means you can drink what a Fae would drink." He poured a small shot glass of a greenish red liquor. I did have to admit the smell of the stuff was better than the other alcohol I smelled.

"Thanks." I took a small sip and found that it was sour at first but then sweet later on. "What have you found? And where is Peter and Charlotte?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

_**This is good. What is it? **_Izzy wondered in the back of my mind grinning.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _I will find out later..._ I couldn't help but mentally sigh.

"I haven't found anything." Trick said wiping the counter. "And Peter said he had to check out something in Seattle."

That bugged me. It was awful close to Forks. "Do you have a TV?" I asked I needed to see if there was anything on the news.

"Yeah," He pointed to the door behind the counter. "Why?" Trick was frowning.

"Just want to see what's on." I smirked as I got up. "Dyson doesn't have a tv that I seen." I skipped into the back where I spotted the TV. I quickly went over to it and turned it on. It was on the news already but what popped up was not what I expected.

"_...The body of 43 year old Charlie Swan, Chief of Forks Washington, was found dead by an animal attack. His friend Billy Black was the one who found the body. Charlie's daughter, Isabella Swan, was not home at the time..."_

I couldn't listen to anything else as I saw the photo of the mangled body of my father. I knew it wasn't a animal attack because I spotted something that no one would know unless you were involved with vampires. I spotted a bite mark with a badly written 'V' in the center. I only knew of one vampire that may come after me and this was just proof.

_**Victoria!**_ Izzy hissed in the back of my mind. **_If that bitch killed Charlie then she'll go after Jacob and the wolves..._**

_Not if I warn them first. _I told Izzy pulling out my cell phone, dialing Jake's number. It only rung twice before I heard his frantic voice.

"_Bella? Is that you?" _Jake sounded tired and worried. _"Bella!"_

"Yeah, Jake its me." I whispered into the phone. "I..." I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. "I just heard."

"_Where are you at? Victoria is after you!"_ I could tell he was worried. _"Tell me where your at and I will come and keep you safe!"_

"No, Jake." I told him finding my voice. "Just let Victoria know that I am in Eastern Canada." I then hung up the phone.

I couldn't take hearing his voice any longer. It made it all too real. I just curled into my self and whimpered. I didn't know what to do. I had to make sure that no one else would get hurt. Victoria was after me and I would not let anyone else fight for me. I then remembered that Dyson and I just mated. Another whimper came from my throat as I realized he would die trying to save me. I would have to think of something to draw her attention.

**(Dyson's Pov – At the Warehouse)**

After Bella ran out of the room I couldn't help but feel that I was hurting her but I had a bad feeling and it wouldn't go away. I sat on the couch for a few more minutes until Bo came over and flopped down beside me. I just leaned back on the couch with my eyes on the floor and head bowed. I would wait to see what she had to say before I said anything.

"You need to chill, Dyson." Bo hit me in the shoulder. I cut my eyes to hers and growled. "Oh don't growl at me mister." She glared at me as she turned to face me. "I can see that Bella cares but I know that she isn't going to stand back and let you brood when you don't feel good or have something on your mind."

"Edward did the same thing." Jasper injected with Kenzi on his lap. "He would keep things from her when he thought it was in her best interest." He raised a brow to me.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going on and I don't know about it." I told them as I closed my eyes. "How am I suppose to keep her safe if I don't know what is going on?" I opened them and looked at Jasper.

Jasper just shrugged. "Just wait." His eyes were showing that he knew something. "You're gonna find out sooner then ya think."

I was about to speak when the phone rang. Bo jumped up and ran over to grab it.

"Hello?" Her eyes were soft then they widen. "When?" Bo then looked at me.

"Its Bella." Jasper whispered his eyes were narrowed as he listened. "She's at the Dal."

That was all I needed to know because as soon as I was up I felt as though I couldn't breathe and I knew it was Bella. Rushing out the door I didn't even bother going to the car. Running in the back alley ways I used my speed to hurry to the Dal. I could feel that Bella needed me. Why she headed to the Dal without letting anyone know was confusing but then again she must have been upset with me. I only prayed that I could get to her before anything bad happened.

**(Bella's Pov – In the Back Room)**

I was still staring at the TV when I felt Dyson heading my way. I couldn't move because of the fact the picture of Charlie was frozen on the tv. I didn't know how but I knew that I was doing it. I couldn't pull my eyes from the television screen because I knew that she would be coming for me and anyone in her way. I whimpered when I heard the door slam open and loud foot falls as they came over to where I was curled in a ball, my eyes glued to the TV.

"Bella?" I heard Dyson call to me. "Belle?" He called again shaking me slightly.

Blinking I turned my eyes and looked over at my mate. "Dyson, she..." I was trying to blink back the tears. "She killed... then I called..." I couldn't speak anymore because I was shaking.

Dyson didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms and took his seat where I had been sitting. He rocked me as I sobbed not being able to speak because I was frightened. If Victoria came here then she would take out Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, Hale along with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

**(Kenzi's Pov – Warehouse)**

Bo was sitting there quietly as she tried to figure out something to do. I knew that she felt useless. Sighing I rubbed my arm where that kitsune's mojo got spilled. Looking up at Jasper I could see that he was smirking and cutting his eyes to Bo. I still hadn't told her and I didn't know if they heard what happened.

_**Maybe that is what she is thinking about.**_ Nezi smirked as she raised a mental eyebrow.

_Shut up!_ I yelled at her. _You are not helping._

"Um...BoBo?" I swallowed knowing that she would most likely be pissed that I didn't tell her.

"When were you going to tell me that Dyson had his love back?" Bo's eyes flew to mine. "And when in the Hell were you going to tell me that you went to the Norn and tried to cut down her tree? Not to mention what you spilled." Her arms were crossed.

I looked at Jasper and kissed him on the cheek then got off his lap and nodded towards the door to my room. Jasper sighed but nodded as he made his way up there. Just before he was out of the room I felt a burst of love that I knew wasn't mine. Looking up I smiled seeing Jasper standing at the top of the stairs then turned and entered my room. I shivered then looked back at Bo.

"I'm sorry BoBo." I walked over and curled my legs under me as I sat sideways on the couch, my right arm propped up on the back of it. "Things were weird and I knew that you didn't need to be worrying about me when there were bigger and badder uglies out there." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Come on sista you know that if you knew about this you would have blown a gasket." I smirked tilting my head to the side.

Bo sighed. "You're right but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it." She glared at me with a smile trying not to show. "So you now have kitsune magic?" She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "Would you mind if I try something with you that I normally wouldn't do?" I could see worry in her eyes. Jasper growled as he appeared at my side.

"What would that be succubus?" He hissed picking me up, moved over into the chair and placed me in his lap. "Ya ain't feedin' from my mate." He hissed and then I realized what Bo meant.

I was the one person that she said she would never feed from. She did it once when we first met but I was able to stop her and she promised me never again. In fact we became BFF's right after that. She would know if something was different with me. Sighing I looked at Jasper and gave him my best sad eyes that I had. When he looked down his eye brow raised.

"What is that suppose ta be darlin'?" I could see anger in his eyes. "Ya want her ta feed on ya?"

I bit my lip. "She fed on me once before and she can tell if there is any difference in my chi." I looked up and saw his eyes full of fury. "Hey, do not get pissed. She was new and didn't know what a succubus was. OK? In fact she is the Unaligned Succubus. Plus she is like a sister to me. Do I need to go on?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

Jasper growled and tightened his grip on my waist. "Ya have ta stay in my lap." He then looked at Bo. "An' just a taste. Nothin' funny."

"Well, duh." Bo rolled her eyes as she came over and knelt in front of me. "Do you really think I want to kiss my sister?" She sighed and closed her eyes. I did the same and leaned forward I would let her take the lead.

Soon I felt her lips press to mine then our mouths open and my chi leaving my body. It felt like I was suffocating, as soon as it started, it stopped. When I opened my eyes I had to blink a couple of times because of the weird feeling. Shaking my head, I felt a calming peace wash over me and knew that it was Jasper. We had talked and sorted somethings out. There was also something in his past that he didn't want me to know but I would find out sooner or later. My eyes focused and I noticed that Bo had a shocked look on her face.

"Well?" I asked but I could feel shock that Jasper was projecting. I didn't know if it was hers or his but I knew one if not both of them were shocked around something. "Will some one tell me what's going on?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh Yes I did. I stopped the chapter right before you found out if Kenzi's chi had changed. Sorry but I think this is the best place for the next chapter to begin. Or will Bella and Dyson be calling and interrupting? And when is Peter and Charlotte getting back? Well stay tuned to find out. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 11**

**(Bella's Pov – Back Room at the Dal – Still in Dyson's Arms)**

I could hear Trick on the phone but I couldn't get the image of Charlie out of my head. His mangled body that no one but the boys on the rez and myself would know. The first thought was to call Jake but I did that and now I know it wasn't the right choice. I felt a vibration then a low rumble came from his chest. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried just by the look.

"I..." I took a breathe. "I called one of my old friends and I know that he will be here soon. I know who killed my father." I fisted my hands into his shirt.

"Don't worry Belle," He kissed the top of my head. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I just nodded and stiffened when I heard foot steps coming towards the back room door. Dyson growled but eased up when Bo, Hale, Kenzi, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte came into the room with Trick right behind them.

"From the look on yer face I reckon ya know." Peter's voice was low but I could hear it. I started to tremble again which caused Dyson to growl.

"I...I saw it..." I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. Suddenly I was calm and I knew who did it. "Thanks Jasper." I opened my eyes and smiled. "I saw it on the tv. They had a picture of his wounds. I saw the... teeth marks along with a 'V'."

"It's Victoria, ain't it?" Jasper snarled as Kenzi was pulled to his side. His eyes were black and trained on Peter.

"Sure is Major." Peter then looked at me. "Don't worry though we'll be havin' some company soon." He smirked and my eyes just widen.

"No, he told me he wouldn't come!" I yelled as I jumped out of Dyson's arms. "He promised."

Peter and Charlotte shook their head. "He found us not far from the Cullens house." Charlotte answered with her head bowed. "We had just taken a shower an' he wanted ta know why we were there. We told 'em an' he told us that he would follow our trail as long as we kept to the ground. I believe there will be three comin'."

I could see that she was telling the truth but I couldn't handle that yet. I didn't know what was happening til Dyson was in front of me telling me to breath. I opened my mouth and pulled air down my lungs. I closed my eyes needing some darkness for a moment. I felt myself moved but I could also smell Dyson scent. I was then sitting on something soft which was obviously was his lap. I didn't hear what was going on around me but I needed some time. I could tell that Izzy was more than willing to take the lead. Letting myself slip back I let her take the reins for the time being. I needed to process this before I faced them again.

**(Izzy's Pov)**

I never thought I would be let out on purpose but then again I was usually the one that came out when there was something Bella wanted to hide from. Thus the reason I am here. Her split personality, so to say. I looked around as soon as I opened my eyes and noticed that everyone tensed before all hell broke loose. Jasper hissed as his eyes blackened and Kenzi was shoved behind his back. Peter and Charlotte looked like they were going to be head me if I moved a hair out of place. Trick had his eyes on me while Hale, Bo and Lauren looked on with wonder and curiousness. I knew the feeling all to well. I felt Dyson tighten his grip on my waist but I just shrugged and leaned into his embrace. If they wanted to jump to conclusions that I wouldn't stop them from making the right or wrong one.

"Bella?" Trick was the only one that stepped forward. I knew that the Blood King was nervous but he worried for Bella but I wasn't Bella.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' as I turned my eyes to Peter. "So you know it all, huh?" I looked him up and down. "Well you may know about Victoria but I know that she is after me because of what the Cullens' did?" I turned my eyes to Jasper. "Isn't that right Mr. Whitlock? Or should I call you Mr. Hale?" I smirked when he growled and tightened his grip on Kenzi.

Kenzi on the other hand started to laugh. "You guys should be worried about Victoria not Izzy." She pulled away from Jasper which caused him to snarl at her. "Oh shut it Pale Boy!" She slapped Jasper then started to cuss in Russian.

"Forgot to tell you not to hit him, you'll only hurt yourself. Don't hit any of the guys that are coming either. You'll only break your hand." I then looked at Peter. "Let me guess on who's heading this way, shall I?" I tilted my head up slightly as if I was thinking and tapped my pointing figure to my chin. "Jacob, Leah and of course either Embry or Paul?" I looked back to Peter.

Peter smirked and shook his head. "Yer right about the first two but the others, wrong there Darlin'." He crossed his shoulders. "Its Seth. He wanted ta come and Leah wouldn't let him go without her. Even her mother, Sue, ok'd it."

"I feel sorry for her because Sue really liked Charlie." I shook my head feeling bad because I knew if things were different Charlie would be with Sue instead of dead.

"Don't beat yourself up." Hale finally decided to speak up. "It's not your fault."

I just snorted and clenched my hands into fist. "No, its Edwards." I growled softly as I opened my eyes and noticed that Jasper's eyes were black. "Oh, did I hit a bad subject? To fucking bad. I don't care, _Jasper_. If you want to get down and dirty then I will let you in on a secret, not that Bella knew, Edward and Alice were fucking behind everyone's backs. How did I know? Because I have eyes in my head and can see how they looked at each other. Where as the rest of the Cullens didn't know."

Looking at Jasper's shocked face was priceless but when Jasper narrowed his eyes and he looked at Peter, who nodded I noticed that his eyes were darkening and the white was becoming smaller and smaller. I do believe that the Major is about to make an appearance. I looked over at Kenzi and noticed that she was looking at him with wide eyes but there was wonder and curiosity in her eyes not fear. I on the other hand knew just how pissed Jasper has to be before the Major comes out I only seen it when we were on the road from James. Alice did everything in her power to calm him down but in fact they needed to leave me for a few hours. When I noticed that Peter and Charlotte dropped to their knees and bowed, baring their necks I knew he was here in the flesh, so to say.

"Howdy Major." I greeted as I smirked sitting in Dyson's lap. Dyson was growling low in his chest and I could feel him shaking. "I do believe that your mate is next to you and needs to be introduced."

He turned to me and snarled showing one of his canine's. I just raised a brow. "Who do ya think ya are talkin' ta me like that, bitch?" He flexed his hands while cracking his knuckles. "I could kill ya in a second flat." He narrowed his already darkened eyes.

I yawned. "I am talking to the Major of the South." I locked eyes with him. "Like I said before why don't you look behind you that way you can see your mate. I know that Jazzy doesn't like it when you come out to play. Its rather funny that I could sneak up behind Emmett and Jasper when they were speaking about his time in the south even though I only got the just of it." I smirked shrugging.

**(Kenzi's Pov)**

I could tell that Jasper had changed but the way he was holding himself along with his accent was as if he was a completely different person. Jasper told me about his alternate personality, The Major, but I never thought I would meet him in person. Jasper said that he was afraid when the Major was out because he couldn't control him. It was even worse when his demon, Ares, came out because he had no regard to anyone that stood in his way. Ares ran purely on instinct. When I noticed that Izzy wasn't afraid of him I was shocked. Most vampires, from what Jasper told me, was afraid of the Major along with his demon. I looked at Izzy and she just grinned as she cocked her head to the side.

"Why don't we let the two of you get to know each other?" Izzy said as she looked at Jasper. "I know that you would like to speak with her but don't want an audience."

The Major just growled as his right arm came out and pulled me behind his back. I was pulled extremely close to him that I could smell his scent. His scent was a strong mix of spice, Dessert and a musky scent that I couldn't place. It relaxed me like nothing ever could. I also smelled a hint of lavender. My favorite smell of all times. When I looked at the others in the room I noticed that they were backing out with their eyes locked on Jasper. Izzy on the other hand just stood and sauntered out the door without even looking back into the room. Trick was the last one as he gave Jasper -er- the Major a warning that I was still human. We hadn't told Trick that I got into the Kitsune Glamor magic at the Norns but then again I just told Bo which meant she hadn't had time to blab to her grand dad.

As soon as everyone was out of the room I felt the Major stand up straight and took a moment before he turned to look at me. When he did I was about to fall over from his beauty. His eyes were as dark as the night sky with a sliver of white around the black. I could see that his teeth were almost glowing but I knew it was from their venom they have in their systems. I knew my heart was beating out of my chest but I was standing in front of the most beautiful man in the world and he was mine. When I heard a deep growl and I was pinned to the wall that was behind me I was brought out of my thoughts. I looked up into his eyes and found them shining with lust. Jasper and I hadn't got to the physical part of our relationship yet.

"Care ta explain those emotions there Darlin'?" His eyes were locked on mine and I couldn't look away.

"W-What emotions?" I finally got out because just looking into his eyes I was tongue tied which never happened before.

Major leaned forward and brought his mouth to my ear. "Possessiveness, lust, want, hope, desire. Those would be the emotions I'm talkin' 'bout." He pulled away but not before taking a long lap at my neck which caused me to shiver and I had to bite my lip from moaning.

"Oh!" I stared up at him wide eyed. I realized that he was about two or three feet taller than me. "Those emotions... well..." I looked around to see if I could find something to take his mind off my emotions for the moment.

"And don't try ta hide." The Major told me as if he was reading my mind. He ground his hips into mine and I was able to feel just how much turned on he was. "I know what yer feelin' an' I'm feelin' the same way."

I couldn't help but to let my eyes travel down his chest to where we were connected -sorta-. My eyes grew wide as I noticed the length and I shivered at the thought. All my other boyfriends had been average and the biggest was 6 ½ in. The Major looked about 7 to 8 in. Nezi was licking her lips in the back of my mind begging me to have some of what he was offering. It was not the first time she said something like that but the first time she was forceful. Looking back up into his eyes I noticed that there was a gleam there that had been there the other day when we found out that my chi was more like a Fae than human.

"I..." I couldn't put into words at this moment what I wanted but I knew how to act on it.

Grabbing him by the back of the neck I pulled his head down and caught his lips with mine. A primal growl escaped him as he lifted me that way I could wrap my legs around his waist. I was rather happy that I had on a shirt because if I was wearing pant they would have been ripped. As it was Major pushed aside my underwear as he used his other hand to unzip his pants. He was sheathed inside of me in one powerful stroke. I gasped as I felt him fill me. I was not use to his size that it was slightly painful. Major must have noticed because he stilled. I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his smell. It relaxed me enough to let me move my hips which caused the Major to growl.

"Move." I pleaded with him as I pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were closed and his jaw was set. I knew he was holding on to what little thoughts he had left. When he opened his eyes they were completely black there was no white no where. I don't know why but Ares was out and I was thrilled. Rocking my hips, I caused ares to growl at me. He pulled out and thrusted back in. I moaned and he kept up the motion. I could feel the warmth flooding my system as I felt Ares bend down and bury his face in my neck. He started to lick and suck where my neck met my shoulders and I felt myself falling. I threw my head back which caused Ares to pump into me faster. I just held on because I couldn't keep up with his speed.

"Oh, God..." I moaned as my hands traveled into his hair to keep him at my neck. "More, Harder, Faster." I cried as I felt him hold me tighter. I didn't feel any pain but the pleasure I was feeling was something I never felt before.

In about three more strokes and I felt his teeth piece my skin. That was enough to send me over the edge. I felt Nezi take over when I was unable and bend out head down and latched onto Ares' neck. I was rather shocked when my teeth pierced his skin. Ares pulled out once more then thrusted back as a low growl filled his body. I could feel him release because of the cold I felt filling me. With the mixture of hot and cold I was send over the edge again. When I came down Ares was licking my neck and purring. He was still inside when he pulled back and I noticed that his eyes were golden. Jasper was back.

"Yer alright?" His eyes were bunched together. I nodded wiggling which caused him to growl. "Do that again and I might just take ya again." His eyes were darkening and I could feel him hardening inside of me.

"I might like that." I whispered as I leaned forward licking my blood off the corner of his mouth. "But I have a feeling that the others are waiting for us."

"They can wait." He murmured as his mouth captured mine again. However a knock to the door brought us out of our little bubble.

"Ok not that you have mated I think its time to speak to you guys about Kenzi's transformation." Izzy's voice came through the door. I could hear humor in her tone.

"We'll be right there." Jasper yelled as his eyes never left mine.

I sighed as I unwrapped my legs and let him pull out and set me on my feet. I couldn't help the whimper that left me as soon as Jasper left. Jasper had his pants zipped before I even could move to fix my clothes. As soon as I pulled my underwear back into place and pulled my shirt down I noticed that Jasper was standing off to himself. Frowning I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please tell me you don't regret it." I whispered lowly knowing he would hear me.

Jasper spun in my arms and took my face in between his hands. "Never." He vowed as he lowered his head to capture my lips with his. "Just worried." He told me as he pulled me into his arms and walked us to the door. I knew that Trick would be updated about my little mishap along with anything else he would need to know. Taking a breath I let Jasper walk me out the door and into the bar which was empty because of the closed sign still hanging in the door. I had a feeling that something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok let me know what ya think? I did put in this chapter that Kenzi's chi was closer to Fae than human but I didn't elaborate because that is for the next chapter! So what do you think of this story so far? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know... also Bella has been sick if you read any of my other stories thus we haven't been able to work on any of the Co-writing stories. She is feeling better and should have a chapter for a story for me some time today. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 12**

**(Izzy's Pov – Just left the Back Room)**

I could tell that Kenzi was changing just because of her scent. It was mixing with the odor of Fox. Not that I know what it smells like other than that of wolf. It was slightly lesser mixed with the smell of grass. Dyson lead me to the table next to the bar and sat me down then sat down next to me after he moved his seat. Hale was sitting on the other side while Bo, Lauren and Trick were sitting in the chairs on the other side. I could see that Bo knew about Kenzi but I don't think that the others know. I looked at Dyson and found that he was frowning. Peter and Charlotte were standing by the bar talking I could see that every now and then they were cringing. I knew what they were hearing. And couldn't help but smirk.

"Have you noticed that Kenzi's scent has changed?" Dyson asked me, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded turning my eyes to Bo and Lauren.

"Kenzi's scent has changed?" Trick looked shocked. "What are you guys talking about?" He looked from Dyson to Bo then to Lauren.

"I took a sample of Kenzi's blood and found that she is changing." Lauren said in her doctor tone. "Bo also did a little experiment of her own. Why don't you tell them?" Lauren took Bo's hand on top of the table.

I don't believe in those kind of relations but it wasn't any of my business what they did behind closed doors. As long as I wasn't involved I couldn't careless. I could see that Bo was trying to figure out how to word what she did.

"You guys know that when I feed I can tell if that person is Fae or human or vampire because of their chi." Bo started which had Trick, Hale and Dyson nodding. "Well, when Kenzi and I first met, I was having trouble not killing the people that I fed from. She came up with the idea that I should try it on someone that I felt no sexual feelings for and see if she could stop me."

Dyson growled. "Please tell me you didn't?" I knew that he felt protective of Kenzi just like Hale. His eyes flashed as he looked at Bo.

Bo nodded. "I told her that it wasn't a good idea because I had just found out what I was and what I did." She sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "Kenzi told me that it didn't matter because she trusted me. She then grabbed my face and kissed me which caused me to feed from her. I was shocked that I was able to break it off and started to yell when she started laughing at me. She was the reason I was able to stop from killing when I fed."

"She was the first one?" Trick asked looking at his granddaughter. Bo nodded with a shy smile.

"Back to the reason I told you this is because I fed from Kenzi with Jasper's approval." She closed her eyes before she opened them and they flashed blue. "Kenzi's chi has changed."

"Changed how?" Hale asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"Her chi is changing from human to Fae." Bo told him.

"That's because she is." Peter decided to finally get in on the conversation.

Just then a loud cry came through the air. _"More, Harder, Faster." _I knew that it was Kenzi. I couldn't help but laugh at her while the guys wrinkled their nose and Bo smirked wrapping her arms around Lauren.

"She's finally growing up." Bo started to pretend to cry as she wiped a fake tear from her face. "Just yesterday she was wearing a T shirt with Team Dyson." Bo chuckled as she kissed Lauren on the cheek. Lauren blushed.

I raised a brow and turned my head to look at Dyson who was suddenly looking at Hale. "Dyson?" I called to him and noticed that Bo, Lauren, Hale and Trick were grinning widely because Dyson was purposely hiding his relationship to Bo. Funny that I already knew because she told me the first night I spent at the warehouse.

I winked at Bo who smirked in return. "Dyson you better not be hiding something from me." I snarled pretending to be pissed.

I watched as Dyson turned slowly as his eyes flashed. "Whut if I am, Lass?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm thee Alpha." He showed me his fangs.

I tried to keep a straight face but it didn't last long. As soon as I started laughing Bo, Hale and Trick also started. Lauren was frowning as if trying to figure out what I was saying. I realized she was rather scientific.

_You can say that again._ Bella popped up.

_**So you finally decided to arrive back. **_I said sarcasticly. **_How was your trip?_** I mentally batted my eyes at her.

Bella rolled hers. _Just hand over the reins I think I can handle it any way we have company coming._ She ordered.

**(Bella's Pov)**

Opening my eyes I noticed that everyone around me settled down except for Dyson. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry about Izzy." I couldn't help but cuss her out in my mind for putting me through this.

_**Oh like he didn't deserve it!**_ She snorted. **_He was acting all high and mighty earlier. _**She protested as she crossed her arms.

_I know but that doesn't mean you should do it like that!_ I yelled at her. _I will deal with you later._ I looked at Dyson and found him frowning. "Like I said, Izzy likes to play jokes on people. Bo told me about your past with her and I don't mind but I really don't want a repeat." I looked him in the eye and raised my brow. "Understood?"

Dyson didn't say anything even as the back room door opened. His gaze jerked to the door as the others looked that way. I on the other hand knew that Kenzi and Jasper were coming out. Its going to be funny when they find out that his venom didn't work on her. But then again she was turning Fae. Does that mean if he did bite her, which from here I can clearly see he did, that she will be a kitsune vampire? I had to file that away for later because there were other things going on at the moment.

"Calm down Kujo or I'll sick my mate on you." Kenzi playfully glared at him with her hands on her hips. Jasper was standing behind her with his arms crossed. He did look rather menacing.

I heard the others laugh at Kenzi and decided that it was all good. Snickering I shook my head. "Why isn't Kenzi changing?" I asked aloud which caused Kenzi to blush. "I mean when James bit me I felt the venom running through my veins and it wasn't a nice feeling." I shivered at the memory.

I was suddenly in a lap. When I turned I noticed that I was in Dyson's lap. He just shook his head causing me to shrug. I would have to ask him about that later.

"It could be due to the fact Kenzi was turning into Fae before Jasper bit her." Trick told us bring over a tray full of beers and a shot of whiskey for me. I loved my Jack Daniels. "But like with Bella I may have to speak to the Ash." His eye came to mine and I felt Dyson growl behind me.

"Hey if it helps then I don't see a problem." Bo said with her arms around Lauren's shoulder's playing with her hair. "He was rather helpful when we killed the Garuda." She shrugged when Dyson growled at her.

"The what?" I couldn't help but ask.

Trick took a seat on one of the bar stools. "The Garuda." he said looking at Jasper and Peter. "You guys remember them."

"They're bad news." Peter shook his head. "Why didn't ya call?"

"Hey what do we look like?" Bo objected as she flashed her eyes. I noticed that she was getting more surly than before.

"Are you ok Bo?" I asked I could see that Kenzi was also worried. "You seem different." I looked at Lauren and she was feeling Bo's forehead.

"How have you been feeling?" Lauren asked I could hear the medical examiner coming through. "Have you fed recently?"

Bo frowned. "I've been fine." She swatted Lauren's hands away. "Just felt a little different nothing that could concern you."

However the look that Trick had on his face was that something was defiantly wrong. I would keep my mouth shut for the moment but I could even smell that Bo's scent has changed. Before it was a sex smell along with flowers. Roses. Now though it was stronger like it was trying to draw her in. Glancing over at Dyson he nodded curtly telling me, he could smell it, too.

**(3rd Person Pov – Forks, Washington – Quileute Rez)**

Jacob was packing light as Leah and Seth waited on him to be done. He was heading into uncharted territories but what was worse was that the Cullen's had showed up demanding to know where Bella and Jasper were. Like he knew. Of course with Edward around there was no problem for him to pick out where Bella was located and that Jasper along with Peter and Charlotte were already there. Jacob shoved the last thing in the bag then slung it over his shoulders. It would expand when he was in his wolf state which was the only reason he brought it along.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Billy Black was in Jacob's bedroom door way. "You might not like what you find."

Jacob shot his father a look. "As long as Bells is happy that is all I care about." He waited for his father to move. "If she has found soemone then I have no problem with her being with someone else. I know that I will imprint one day but until then I will care for Bella as if she is the one." He met his fathers black eyes. Jacob knew that his father was only trying to look out for him but he just had to make sure.

Billy sighed knowing it would do no good to keep his son here. "Just keep in mind that Seth is still young and Leah just needed to get away. Although I knew that they both liked Bella." He reached out and touched Jacob on the arm as he moved by him. "Just be careful. From what Peter said these Fae are not like vampires or shifters. Or even werewolves." His eyes were full of meaning.

"I know dad." He said as he moved pass his old man. Billy went with him to the front door and watched as his son and his two member pack run off to Canada. Billy knew that Sam and Paul were in the forest behind his house. They were the reason that Jacob, Leah and Seth were leaving.

"You can come out now." Billy called out to them without moving his eyes.

Sam and Paul jogged out of the forest line and up to the Chief of the tribe and the rightful alpha's father. "Where did they take off to?" Sam spoke up his eyes were brought together in a frown. "Paul and I came here to speak to Jake."

Billy looked over at the two wolves. "Jacob found out where Bella is." He turned his eyes back to where his son left. "Him, Seth and Leah took off. You can understand there reasoning."

Sam nodded while Paul growled. "Just like him to run off." Sam elbowed him however Billy turned around with anger blazing in his eyes.

"You better watch yourself, Boy." Billy was rather pissed at the boys talk. "If Jacob wanted he could have fought Sam for the right to alpha but he split the tribe instead of picking a fight like your trying to do." With that he turned and wheeled himself inside.

Paul turned to Sam who just shook his head and turned to the woods.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what ya think? What will happen when Leah and Seth and Jake get there? What will Jake think of Bella's and Dyson's relationship? What will happen when hale and the others meet the wolf pack from La Push? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 13:**

**(Bella's Pov – At the Warehouse)**

I couldn't help but worry like Kenzi. Bo was coming into her 'Dawning'? What the hell was that? From what Hale and Dyson said it had to do with evolving into higher powers. I shook my head as I watched Kenzi pack. Jasper was rather pissed that Bo and Kenzi, just the two of them, were heading back to Bo's roots. Peter said that it was needed because Bo would need Kenzi once they got there and Kenzi didn't need to be distracted by her mate. I could hear the yelling going on in the other room and realized just how lucky I was not to be able to hear it when I was fully human.

_**Now you are starting to sound like Edward.**_ Izzy decided to pop up. I mentally hissed at her. I still hated that name._** Of course you do but you know that you will have to face them sooner rather than later.**_

_Bite your tongue._ I told her.

Izzy snorted and crossed her arms turning her back on me. _**Then I would be biting yours as well. Heads up, Kenzi speaking.**_ Izzy told me as I blinked a couple of times to find a very pissed Kenzi in front of me.

"...just like the rest of them." She snapped as she turned her back.

"Sorry, Kenzi." I rubbed my head. "What did you ask?" I looked kinda sheepish but I was caught red handed talking to some one inside my head.

Kenzi sighed and turned. "Its just that you knew Jasper before me." Her eyes looked up and I could see fear. "What was he like? What if he doesn't like me? What if I do something wrong and he hates me for it?" I could tell she was scared but I didn't think she had a reason to be.

I stood up and walked over and sat down next to her patting her knee. "Can I tell you something?" I whispered so that Jasper couldn't hear. Kenzi nodded and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought he was rather preppy when he wore the clothes that Alice picked out. He looked like a graduate from Stanford." I chuckled shaking my head. "When he was with her Jasper was quiet, in the shadows but here he's rather different and I think he even looks happier. When I knew him as a Hale. He was new to the vegetarian diet, as my ex use to call it." I shook my head. "I didn't realize til later that the one I had to worry around the least was Jasper or Carlisle but he was just weird." I snorted.

"Really?" Kenzi bit her lip and I knew that it would drive Jasper crazy. I think that was the one thing that he liked about Alice. You could always tell when they were... thinking of something because his eyes would darken and then Alice would bite her lip. Shaking my head I brought it back into the present.

"Of course." I told her slinging my arm over her shoulder. "In fact I haven't seen him this happy. Although a lot of time no one never knew that I could tell what everyone was thinking by how they were acting. Carlisle was mainly about the medical aspect of being human. Of course he usually had a book of some kind in his hand. Esme would always watch me as if I was truly her daughter." That caused a ping of pain in my chest. Thinking of the two I believed to be my adopted parents.

"Oh B, don't cry!" Kenzi said wrapping her arm around me lying her head on my shoulder. "I heard Jasper talking to Peter and he finally realized that you were hurt just as he was when they left. Because they left him too." She shook his head. "If your family you don't do that."

I nodded in agreement. "That is another thing we have in common." I told her. "I never thought they would just up and leave because he told them to." I shook my head as I fell backwards on her bed, folding my arms underneath. "I was so part of their family one minute and then the next it was like they didn't even exist but then again that is what Edward wanted." I shrugged, looking at Kenzi.

"Well if I ever see that Edward then I will defiantly kick his ass for you." Kenzi smirked. "From what I heard he was just a little pansy ass fucker." She snorted. "I could name more Fae that were harder to kill than a vampire. From what Jasper told me all I need is a lighter and a can of hair spray." She smirked wickedly as she stood and stretched.

_Oh, I liked how she thinks! _I thought.

Izzy agreed. _**Oh yeah she has some great ideas!**_ I could tell that Kenzi and I were going to be the best of friends.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" I couldn't help but ask. I worried for them.

Kenzi shrugged. "Don't know but as long as it helps BoBo then I have no problem with going." She shot me a look. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Jasper?"

"Sure but I don't think I will need to watch out for him." I almost chocked when I heard Kenzi ask me that. "Jasper is over 180 years old." I snorted shaking my head.

"Yeah, but I wont be here and I'll be worried." Kenzi bit her lip. I knew that she was having second thoughts.

"Hey," I turned to her fully and took her hand in mine. "Jasper and you will be fine. Just get back here soon ok because I don't think either of you can take being away from each other." I listened for a moment. "In fact, I think they're still fighting about who gets to go."

"Well, then I better get out there." Kenzi stood, smiling then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

I just laughed as I stood and followed her out of the room and down to the living room where Bo, Dyson, Jasper and Peter were. Peter was here to make sure that Jasper didn't follow and Lauren was busy which meant that she knew all about what Bo had to do. Dyson was here because of me. Hale went to work to make it look like they weren't just goofing off which they were. Charlotte, who I like to say is nice for a human drinker, is at the bar with Trick working for him while they are here. I finally realized that I had a home that I always wanted. I just prayed that it was only the wolf pack that was showing. Well, Leah, Seth and Jacob. I mentally chuckled because I thought about Dyson being a wolf and then Jacob was a wolf. The only difference from what Kenzi told me was the size. I would have to make sure that Jacob didn't go showing off about the size.

_**I always thought Jacob was rather large down there, myself.**_ Izzy decided to pop up.

I stumbled a few steps before I caught myself. I really didn't want them to have a pissing contest now. Just what I wouldn't need. Shaking my head I headed into the living room where Dyson, Jasper, Peter, Bo and Kenzi were all standing. I walked directly over to Dyson and wrapped my arms around him. I sighed in content because I felt complete when I was with him. I heard a chuckle and cut my eyes over to Jasper, who was wearing a smirk.

"When will you guys be back?" I asked looking at Bo.

She shrugged as she looked at Jasper. "Depends on how long I can keep her." She was looking at him with a smirk on her face. "But if all goes well, no more than a few days." She looked back at me.

"Good." Jasper whispered burying his nose in Kenzi's hair.

Kenzi chuckled as she swatted his arm that was around her waist. Dyson had moved over behind me and pulled me back to his chest. I could tell that he was rather protective of me. Especially with Victoria around. He didn't want to leave my side even to go to the bathroom. I chuckled at that one. I stood back and watched as Kenzi told everyone bye then walked out the door with Bo. Looking up at Dyson he was wearing a smirk. I looked at Peter and Jasper and they were both watching me which caused me to raise my brow in question.

"Is there a problem?" I asked looking from Peter to Jasper.

Jasper shook his head and headed out the door. I could tell that he was surprised about something because I felt him leaking shock all the way over here. Peter smirked as he took a seat. I knew that Peter was different than James because the look in his eyes. Where James looked at me like a meal, Peter looked at me with surprise.

"The Major heard what ya said to the lil' Darlin." Peter tilted his head to the side. "Ya just keep surprisin' him."

I just shrugged as I looked around. "They didn't think that I had a brain." I snorted shaking my head. Dyson and I took a seat on the couch. "They thought that since they were vampires they were superior."

"We are superior to humans." He told me and I just nodded.

"Yes you are but you forget that humans don't play by the same rules that you do." I smirked when his eyes grew wide. "Do you really think that people cant tell that you are different? I know most of the kids at school in Forks that knew the Cullen kids were different than most but they couldn't figure it out."

Dyson smirked as he wrapped me in his arms. "You are full of surprises." I whispered in my ear.

"That she is." Jasper said as he walked back into the room. "I want ta tell ya that I'm sorry for the way..."

I held up my hand for him to stop. "Jasper, I know that you're an Empath." I told him honestly. "I was Edward's singer and he was use to it however you weren't."

"She's right, Major." Peter answered then he stiffened. "We need ta head to the Dal." His eyes went to Jasper.

Jasper nodded as he turned to Dyson. "We have company and I don't think that Bella will be to happy when she sees who it is."

My mind was working over time when I finally realized who he was talking about. I snarled as I jumped out of Dyson's arms. I was pacing the floor and I knew that Jasper and Peter were worried but they shouldn't be. Dyson came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wont let anything happen to you." He promised as he kissed my temple.

I nodded. "I know." I told him coming up with an idea. "I'll be right back." I told him as I ran into Kenzi's room. I needed a few things before I met the Cullens again.

**(Bella's Pov – Outside the Dal)**

We had just arrived and I saw the vehicles that I knew only to well. Emmett's jeep, Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes were in the parking lot. I just grinned as I remembered that I had grabbed a lighter and a small can of hair spray. It was the travel size but I knew it would do the job. Jasper was watching me out of the corner of his eyes while Peter and Charlotte were standing behind him. Dyson was behind me and I could already feel him shaking because he was worried and angry for what happened to me.

"Its now or never." I whispered knowing they would hear me. Jasper nodded as he headed to the door.

We had agreed that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would enter first then myself and Dyson. He would be bringing up the rear in order to make sure that none of them came up from behind me. I heard Alice's high pitch tone as soon as Jasper entered and I cringed into Dyson's embrace. I still couldn't understand why I had been friends with her. She was everything I hated before I went to Forks. I heard a crack which meant that Rosalie was also inside. I smirked as I headed for the door. I was rather surprised that when I did enter everything froze. Edward was in Jasper's face and Peter was holding Charlotte back from laying into Alice. I knew that was no love lost between the two of the girls.

I knew my eyes flashed as I scanned over the family that I had cared so much about. I snarled showing my fangs because I could feel them prick my lip. I smirked when Alice, Edward and the others turned to stare at me with wide eyes. Hale, Trick and Dyson were all smiling wide. I also noticed a new person in the room. He was tall and I could tell that he wasn't a vampire but he was different from his scent. I nodded my head to him as I looked back at Edward who stopped and took a step forward. In a blink of an eye I had the lighter lit and the can of hair spray in front of me with my finger on the button. I lowered my eyes as I watched him back up slightly.

"Bella?" His eyes were wide in shock and fear.

Emmett was the only one who looked happy to see me. Carlisle shocked, Esme full of sorrow, Rosalie looked at me with a frown while Alice looked worried. I, on the other hand, was just about to have fun when Dyson grabbed my arms and Trick removed the light and hair spray. The vampires in the room relaxed but Jasper was at my side with Peter and Charlotte. That caused Eddie Boy to hiss and start forward when Alice hand on his arm stopped him. I just waited for someone to say something because then I would take the little pansy fucker down a peg or two. Izzy was in the back of my mind begging me to let her take over. She had a few things to tell Eddie.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Dun dun dunnn! Well what ya think? What will Bella do? Will she let Izzy take over or will Bella stay? Dyson and the others know about Bella but do the Cullens? Why have they arrived here? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Note – Lochlyn's Pov will be a short one then Izzy will have the floor! Just ta let ya know!**

**Chapter 14:**

**(Lochlyn's Pov – Standing and Observing)**

Standing back watching the events unfold was rather fascinating. I knew that the succubus was heading back to her roots for the Dawning and that Isabella had come from Forks. I could see from here that she was indeed a vampire shifter, which comes from a human that has been bitten is stopped from changing by taking the venom out of their system. It happened a lot during the dark times which is why I called the brothers in Italy and told them that it would be a good idea to ban it. They were most un tamable because they didn't know what they were however I could see that this Isabella was rather special. She even had a talent unlike most of the vampire shifters I have encountered.

Vampire shifters are strong like the vampires that bit them however they could blend in easier which meant they caused more trouble. Most of the humans that changed had to be killed. Although there were few that could control themselves but shortly after decided to finish the change. Where vampire females can not breed the vampire shifters can and it is very dangerous to both the baby and mother. I could tell from here that Dyson would have his hands full because I could see that there was a slight bump under the girls shirt. Wolf shifters take about 6 months to give birth Vampire Shifters are only about 4. So with this child I would say about 4 to 5. However I wouldn't say anything because of the fact neither of them may know.

When the girl bowed her head to me I was rather shocked but then again Vampire shifters are considered part of the Fae community because neither the vampires nor other shifters would take them in. I also could tell that the golden eye vampires were rather afraid of the ones with all the scars. I knew of the Major and his second in command, Captain, along with the captain's mate, Charlotte. They came to me right after they left from Maria and asked for asylum. I was rather pleased that they came to me instead of the Morrigan because most of the day walkers run to her than to me. Like I was told they may feed on humans but they do so in order to keep the most dangerous ones off the streets.

I decided that I would sit back and let the events unfold because it had been rather boring since the Garuda was killed. Which for I was grateful.

**(Izzy's Pov – Finally Out)**

"Let go of me." I ordered Dyson as I kept my eyes on Edward. Dyson must have shook his head because Edward looked relax. I just smirked as I readied myself. "I warned you." I whispered as I let my shield fly out away from me.

Dyson was made to let go as he flew backwards along with Jasper, Hale and Trick who tried to talk some sense into me. But my eyes were on my prize. Edward. As I started to move towards him he started to back up. I kept my eyes on the single guy in the background because I had no idea who he was. Or if was even a threat. From his scent I could tell he was but then again I wouldn't put anything past these assholes. I smirked when Carlisle and Emmett stepped in front of where Alice was holding onto Edward as if to shield him. I just smirked as I moved them out of my way with my shield. When I felt the wind shift I whipped my hand out and caught Rosalie by the throat. I didn't even take my eyes of Edward as I smirked. His eyes were wide and I could smell his fear. Esme, on the other hand, was standing there looking at me shaking.

"Oh, what's the matter?" I purred as I turned my eyes to Rosalie. I could see my green eyes in her golden ones. "Not the same little girl I once was." A sadistic grin spread across my face. I could hear Bella in the back of my mind busting up laughing at the looks on their faces but telling me not to hurt any of them to bad, the were vampires after all.

"Isabella, that is enough." Carlisle tried to chastised me as if I was his daughter. "What happened to you when we left?"

That just pissed me off even more. It was their fault that Charlie was dead and Victoria was after my ass. I tossed the Ice queen in the shield with her mate while I turned my eyes to Carlisle. I knew that he finally realized that my eyes were not the same. I wasn't Isabella or Bella, I was Izzy, The Bitch. Where Bella was all hugs and kisses, I was a slap and punch and maybe a kick to the balls. I smirked as raised a brow to him.

"Do I know you?" I asked him innocently. I technically haven't meet him before.

Carlisle frowned at me. "Bella, what has happened to you?" He asked trying to sound concern. Bella seemed to be falling for it but I could feel that Esme had snuck around behind me. I was about to do something when I felt the wind rush by and Charlotte had Esme by the throat pinned to the wall.

"Ya know, it's not nice ta sneak up on some one." Charlotte told the good little house wife in her southern accent. I had to admit that if I wasn't with the wolf I would defiantly go for Peter or Jasper. They were hunks in their own rights.

"ESME!" Carlisle yelled as he tried to move but everyone was surrounded with a barrier from me. I truly had no idea how far my gift could go but so far I could move things with it and keep people in one spot. Emmett had Rosalie behind his back as his brows were scrunched in a frown. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

_**Sorry, Emmy Pooh**_. I thought as I turned my eyes back to Edward. Alice was now standing in front of him because I knew that she had saw what I was going to do.

"Come now, Alice." I spoke to her as I locked eyes with her. "Do you really think this is a good idea? Standing in between me and my _prize_."

Alice hissed as her eyes grew dark. "He is not a prize to win, Bella." She crouched ready to attack. "And I will not let you harm anyone in this family." She then lunged but I just stayed still as I caught her in mid air.

My barrier was securely around her, holding her suspended in the air. I smiled at her wide eyes as I threw her over to where Charlotte was standing. She got the hint was her other hand whipped out and grabbed Alice by the throat. I heard Edward snarl but he didn't move because he knew I would be able to kill anyone without a second thought. Or maybe it was Charlotte's thoughts because he was glaring daggers at her. I could hear chuckles from Jasper and Peter however the others in the room where quiet. Hale was standing by Trick and Dyson looking at me worried. I was glad that Bo and Kenzi were gone. Jasper was wearing a smirk as his arms were crossed I suddenly felt his humor that I almost broke out laughing. Instead I smirked as I narrowed my eyes as Edward.

"Now Eddie, I would like to introduce myself." I ripped the sleeves off my arms, showing off the scars. Everyone gasped as they saw my finger nail's lengthen and turn black. My eyes were green but I knew they were pitch black from anger. I would finally put the little pansy out of his misery. "The names' Izzy, and I am the first vampire shifter, in quite some time. Isn't that right there Ash." I guessed. I had figured that since he was watching me so intently he was waiting for something or he was studying me.

When a grin spread across I knew I was right. Trick had said something about calling him. I then realized that Dyson was growling at me and it wasn't nice. He flashed his eyes and narrowed his eyes as the growl increased then he took a step and he passed through the barrier. I hissed turning my back on Edward but that is where I thought he wouldn't make his move but I was wrong. I was suddenly in his cold embrace but this time he had bared my neck and his teeth were brushing against the pulse point. I smirked knowing he would not get what he wanted, if that was human blood that is. My blood has changed since the last time I cut and tasted it myself. Its sweeter but I heal almost instantly.

"Move and I'll drain her." He hissed. My guess was that his eyes were pitched black with hunger. I could only laugh at him. "What is so fucking funny?" He tightened his grip on my hair which forced my head further back.

"That you actually thing you can kill me." I started to laugh hysterical at this point. "If I couldn't kill myself then I sure in the fuck know you cant." I pushed the barrier that kept my mind from his and embraced his mind with mine.

I let him have a taste of the sick side of my mind. Within a few second, Edward let me go and started to hold his head. "Wh-What is going on?" He hissed as he tried to pull hair out by the roots. "Is...Is this your mind?" His eyes met mind and I smirked.

"You finally get to see all the sick and twisted thoughts that you always wanted to hear." I tilted my head to the side. "Don't you love that even when you were with Bella I was in the back of her mind telling her what you were really doing. That you were using the glamor to keep her with you because you were depraved and wanted her blood." I heard Carlisle start to speak up. "Oh, but since Carlisle would be disappointed you did the only other thing you could think of to keep her scent with you at all times. Even sucked out James venom to make sure that she would stay pure but _**OUR**_ blood was never the same, was it?" I could see his eyes darkened from remembering the taste. "That's why you left and used Jasper as a scape goat."

Edward snarled as he stood. I could tell he was pushing my thoughts out of his mind. Like he stopped his gift. I lowered my head but kept my eyes on his. He started to growl and I saw his muscle bunch as he readied to spring however I wasn't going to let him lay a hand on me. Before I could even more, I spotted Dyson start to shake then rush forward and slam Edward up against the wall. His wolf was coming out and they were both wanting to tear his ass from his body. Everyone else was frozen when they noticed that Dyson was the only one who could get through my shields if he really wanted to.

"Ye shall pay fur hurtin' my mate." His fangs were bared at Edward's face. "Ye hurt her enough and shall pay for thee sins." His claws were lengthening and digging into his neck. I heard Alice trying to get loose from Charlotte.

In a blink of an eye, I was beside Charlotte and had my hand around Alice's throat causing her to freeze in a vision, which I could assume showed her what I would do if she continued to fight. When she came out her eyes were wide in fear and narrowed in on me. I smirked as I pulled her away from the wall and frog marched her into the center of the room. I pushed her down and was surprised that she complied but then again I was stronger than her. When ready I looked up and saw that Edward was staring at me with wide shocked filled eyes. I could see that he was pleading. I wondered if they knew that they were mates. I always figured but now it was just confirmed. Before I could do anything I felt someone step forward.

"I wouldn't move if I was you." I warned the Ash. "This is vampire business, not Fae." I didn't take my eyes off Edward.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do you think will happen? Will Bella be able to kill Alice and Edward or will someone step in? What will Lochlyn do? He is the ash but the Dal is Tricks? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**NOTE – This Chapter is for thiree!**

**Chapter 15:**

**(Izzy's Pov – Dal)**

I watched as the Ash looked from me to the others. I could tell that he was thinking of something but I didn't care. This was my business, not his.

"This is a neutral place." He said, his tone rather amused. "It is not up to me, but Trick." He turned his eyes to Trick who was staying quiet.

I looked at Trick and raised a brow. "Anything to say?" I asked sweetly. I would let him say his peace.

Trick looked at me then Dyson. "Just don't break anything." He pleaded. "I don't have that kind of insurance." I knew what he was getting at.

"No problem." I said as I turned back to Edward, who was in Dyson's grip still. "Now, where was I?"

"Why are you doing this Bella?" Carlisle tried again to get through but it wasn't working. "We did nothing to you."

That caused me to tighten my grip on Alice's shoulder, which caused her to cry out in pain. "You did nothing?" I hissed turning my darkening eyes to Carlisle. "YOU DID NOTHING!" This time I yelled at him. "You ruined everything. Instead of standing up to Edward like a man you are you let him walk all over the family just like this one here." I dug my fingers into Alice shoulder even harder. I could smell the sweetness of the venom that was leaking out. "You took everything that I was and left me to defend myself. Did you know he took me to the woods to say good bye and that he never wanted me. I was nothing but a **TOY** to you!" I could tell that he kept this part from him because of the widen eyes all around. Well, except for Jasper.

"Edward wouldn't..." Carlisle started, shaking his head, but I finished.

"Would do that." I narrowing my eyes, taking out another lighter and flicking it. The flame danced to life. All of the vampires eyes were on me. "Also did you know that Alice and Eddie are mates. They had you all fooled, even the empath, that was suppose to be the emotion expert but I watched from the back of Bella's mind. I was always there watching and waiting til I could come out here and let everyone know."

I could see anger on Jasper's face, which was locked on Alice. The others, however, were looking from Edward to Alice in shock. "Now Alice," I squeezed her shoulder again and saw a crack forming. "Tell them what really happened on my birthday." I said sweetly.

"I don't..." But I cut her off with another squeeze. Once more and her arm would be detached.

"Do not lie." I hissed digging my fingers into her harden skin. "That will only get your arm ripped off."

"Alright." She cried out as she tried to calm herself. "I knew that Jasper would attack Bella."

There were gasps all around the room. "Don't Alice!" Edward snarled but was cut off by my mate with his hand squeezing into his neck.

Alice looked at Edward but continued anyway. "I knew that Edward and I were mates but I couldn't let anyone know." I could see venom welling in her eyes. "Jasper would have gone crazy if I left him but then I saw Bella. I knew she was his singer and that he would want her but I never thought he would actually make a relationship with her. Then, I realized that he did it on purpose because he was trying to get me away from Jasper. So, I set up her birthday party. I kept Jasper from hunting then I pushed all of Edward's blood lust at Jasper knowing it would make him snap. Edward was use to it but Jasper wasn't. I also knew that Bella would lead Jasper to his real mate but he was mine. I saved him and took him away from that horrible life."

"Now what do you have to say?" I turned my eyes to Carlisle. "Your perfect little family wasn't so perfect, after all." I couldn't help but smirk at the pained look on his face.

Carlisle just shook his head as he turned his back on Alice and Edward. I could only smirk as I watched Emmett look shocked at both Alice and Eddie. It seemed that everyone was going to turn their backs on them. Yet, there was one more thing that I wanted Alice to confess to. Looking back down at Alice, I picked her up by her shoulder and grabbed her around the neck with my right hand. I let her look at Edward because I didn't want my face the last she seen. I wasn't that cruel.

"There is one more thing." I said as I held Alice out front of me. "I want to know if you knew about Victoria and her little plot to kill me if we killed her mate."

Edward's eyes widen and I realized that he hadn't known. I smirked knowing that he was going to find out that this was all part of her plan. Alice whimpered, as his eyes searching hers, and nodded. I just grinned as I took her head in my left hand while the right was around her throat and pulled it off with no problem. I saw Edward's golden eyes go straight to dark because he would want revenge for me killing his mate but Dyson wasn't letting him go. In fact, Dyson snarled and ripped his head off without another thought. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte just winced but the others looked on in shock as I gathered their bodies and went outside.

Charlotte had let Esme go back to Carlisle and I had let the barriers recede but there was one around me. I dropped both Alice's body and Eddie's then dropped the lighter on the pile. I watched it burn and I couldn't help but smile as I watched the one I hated for ruining my life burn because of how he treated me. I was sent a wave of gratitude and I knew it was from Jasper. Dyson also came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. Since things were done, I decided to let Bella take back over. It was her turn to deal with the Cullens. I dealt with the ones I wanted to. I could even smell Lochlyn and Trick standing by the door. I truly hoped they liked the show.

**(Bella's Pov – In Dyson's Arms)**

Gazing into the fire, watching the purplish smoke float upwards, I cringed at the thought that I had killed Edward and Alice. They were my friends before but I could also hear what Alice said ringing in my head. Izzy didn't say anything, which for I was grateful. Like she said she was all kicks and punches while I was kisses and hugs. Her feelings were ones of a primal nature but mine were closer to humans. I shook my head and leaned into Dyson's arms. He didn't say anything as he picked me up and carried me back into the bar. I noticed that Jasper and Peter were not in here which could only mean they were taking care of the ashes.

I noticed that Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were all quiet, with their eyes down. Dyson walked over and sat in one of the booths in the back where I saw Lochlyn standing watching the whole thing. I didn't protest as he tightened his grip when Emmett came over and knelt down in front of both of us. When he raised his eyes, I could see that he was sad about what happened but there was regret in his golden gaze. He didn't say anything as he stared at me for a minute then took my hand in his. When he did I almost cried.

"I'm sorry, Bella Boo." He whispered in a low voice. "I should have protected you. I should have fought and tried to stay." I could see venom welling in his eyes.

I moved forward with Dyson allowing me to and raised up kissing Emmett on the top of the head. "Don't worry Emmy Pooh." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled it out of his hand. "Things happen for a reason."

"You seem different." Rosalie asked as she looked me over. "But in a good way." She smirked, meeting my eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered suddenly embarrassed. I looked around and noticed that Jasper and Peter were inside. I knew that I would need to tell everyone what had happen since they left.

"Bella," Trick cleared his throat, causing me to look at him. "Why don't the Ash tell you what he knows before any one hears what has happened to you?" He smiled a knowing smile.

I just nodded and watched as the Ash stood and stepped forward slightly with his arms behind his back. I could tell by his posture that he was of importance. I caught Jasper's quick nod.

"As you all know, there is a law against vampires from sucking the venom out once it has already been introduced to a humans system." His eyes found Carlisle's, who dropped his eyes. "There is a reason for all the laws that were placed on your kind and the reason is Bella here." He pointed to me causing Dyson to growl. "Even when the venom is taken out there is some that remains and has already changed part of their DNA. Bella is now considered to be Fae." His eyes went to Carlisle.

Carlisle dropped his head which caused Esme to look at him with horror. "Did you know what you were doing when Edward sucked out the venom? The life that we were damning Bella to when we left her?" I could see that she was horrified by his actions. Which caused me to wonder if they were mates at all. I knew what they had told me.

"Yes." He whispered as he looked up into my eyes. "I am so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen."

"You really like to fuck up peoples life don't you." Rosalie hissed, Emmett was holding her back from running at him. "First my life and then Bella's!" She screamed then turned and curled into Emmett's embrace.

I could only frown as Emmett looked at Trick who motioned for him to take her in the back room. I pushed that out of my mind and decided that I would ask her in private. I could also remember the hurtful look in Emmett's life but I knew that what ever happened to Rosalie must have been terrible. This time I saw Peter nod, confirming my suspensions. I dropped my eyes as I thought it over. I just hoped that where ever Kenzi was that she was doing better with Bo than I was.

"I need to go call the Brothers and let them know of this." The Ash spoke up as he turned and headed to the door.

"That wouldn't be the Volturi Brothers, would it?" Carlisle's eyes grew wide when the Ash smiled then turned and walked out of the room. I wondered why Carlisle's eyes were so wide, when I saw that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte smirk at his discomfort.

"Now that's out of the way." Trick said as he walked behind the bar. "Who would like a drink before anyone else says their peace?"

I smirked wiggling out of Dyson's embrace and walked over and sat down. "Ya know what I like." I winked at him. Dyson shook his head as he sat on the stool next to me but he was facing me not the bar.

"Oh this is going to be good." Peter said as he clapped his hands together. "Haven't had this stuff in over a decade." He jumped in the seat beside me.

Jasper sat on the other side of Dyson while Charlotte took up the seat next to Peter. Carlisle and Esme went into the back room which suddenly Emmett and Rosalie came out and took up the last two seats at the end of the bar facing the door.

"Are you telling me we can get drunk?" Emmett looked at Jasper and Peter.

"Yes, sir." Peter smirked as he picked up his shot and downed it, slamming it back down. "But only on Fae booze, ain't that right, lil' man?" He smirked at Trick.

"You're right about that." Trick said pouring the others.

He sat the whole bottle of Fae whiskey, which I found I liked the best, because of the surprise mixed in. I found that the dark Fae vampires drink the shit out of it. Everyone relaxed after the first round but just about when we were getting ready to sit down and talk the bar door opened and three mad lil' Indians came running in and one of their eyes were set on me. Jacob, Leah and Seth were all standing there dirty. I could see the rage in Jacob's eyes but that wasn't what threw me for a loop.

"You just cant stay away from the blood suckers, can you Bells?" He stood his tallest but that just pissed me off. I started to feel myself shake as he started his rant. "And I thought I would come and try and put your mind at ease of Charlie's death but I can see that you already ran back to Edward. Did you have the red head blood sucker kill Charlie for you?" He sneered as he took a step forward.

And that is all it took?

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh yes I did! I cut the chapter here to make sure that you stay tuned for the next chapter. So what will Bella do? Or will someone else step in? Will Dyson? Hale? Trick? Jasper? Well if you want to find out stay tuned but until then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 16:**

**(Dyson's Pov)**

I watched as this _pup_ came into my area and started to piss on it like he owned the place. I noticed that Bella was shaking because of anger and guilt. I snarled and rushed the boy. My claws were out and I could tell that my eyes were gold because his eyes widen as I slammed him up against the wall.

**_He shall pay for upsetting our mate!_** My wolf howled in rage.

_I agree._ I told him as I bared my fangs. "You will watch yourself, Pup." My eyes narrowing. "This is my territory and you had no right in showing. As for Edward, you did smell the smoke when you came in, didn't you? Both him and the little dark haired vampire was rather fun watching burn." I snapped.

"You shouldn't come in here and talk about things you don't know, Jacob Black." Bella hissed from Lauren's arms. Rosalie, Jasper and Peter were all trying to comfort her which for I was grateful. Emmett stood in front of them as to protect them. Hale was at my other side watching the others. I could see that his siren was willing and waiting for one of them to step out of line. He hadn't had time to use his whistle since Kenzi was hurt.

"What are you?" The boy whispered his hands around my arm.

"Fae." I answered as I dropped him on his ass. "By the way, how's your father doing?" I moved back over to where Bella was sitting. I picked her up and nuzzled her neck.

"What?" The youngest said as his eyes went from mine to Jacobs.

Trick cleared his throat. "Why don't we all sit down and speak about this?" He made a motion for everyone to sit down.

I just kept Bella in my lap as I rocked her. I narrowed my eyes at the boy who upset her. I could tell that the female and the younger one was just worried by the looks in their eyes but I didn't trust the older male. There was something there that didn't set right with me. I heard a snicker and could tell that it was Peter. He knew only to well the kind of temper I had when I was younger however that was before I found my mate. Lochlyn was rather please by the turn of events but I could tell that he was just as worried about Bella as he was about Kenzi. I knew that both girls would be alright with him on their side.

"How do you know Billy?" The female asked looking from Trick to me. I could tell that she was looking at Hale out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm a Fae wolf shifter." I said as I looked at Trick. "I have been alive for about 1500 years old. I have been around for some time and yes I met Billy but I also met Ephraim."

The youngest one gasped. "Are you as big as us?" He questioned. I just raised a brow.

"Afraid not." I said seeing the 'Alpha', I figured, smirk. "But size isn't everything." I couldn't help but smirk.

I heard Bella giggle. I tightened my grip on her and nuzzled her hair. I noticed that the Alpha was staring at me with longing in his eyes. However, I could smell that he only wanted her for the lust. Which was out of this world. I felt sorry for Jasper because I knew what his gift was. Jasper wrinkled his nose and shivered, which I knew was not from lust but disgust.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked as him and Esme came back out. He looked at Jacob.

"Do you really think that I would leave Bells here with you blood suckers?" He snarled as he stood but before I could do anything Bella was up, out of my lap and had the pup around the throat, pinned to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Watch yourself, Dog." Bella hissed I could tell that her eyes were flashing because of the fact the alpha's eyes grew wide. "The leeches, as you call them, are like me."

"Bells, you're not..." His sentence stopped when he smelled her scent. "You're a vampire." It came out as a snarl which I didn't like however Bella didn't like the way he said it either.

"I'm a vampire shifter." She spat in his face. "I still have a heart beat as well as blood running through my veins but I am stronger and faster. So do not test me, DOG or I will rip your throat out. Friend or no friend." Her face was rather close to my liking but I could tell that she wasn't going to kiss him, bite him yes, kiss no.

"Vampire Shifter?" The young boy asked.

"Yes, Seth." Awe so the young boy was Seth, which meant that the girl was Leah and the one that my mate had but the throat was Jacob. I could only smirk. "Bella is a vampire shifter because one of our kind bit her but we were able to suck the venom out." Carlisle was just full of information.

Trick nodded. "Since Bella was bitten in the first place, she wasn't suppose to be kept human because this would happen." He looked at Bella who still had Jacob by the throat. "Why don't you let him go Bella." He called to her.

I looked at Hale and found that he was shaking his head. I sighed and stood walking up behind her wrapping one arm around her waist while the other grabbed a hold of the hand that was around this throat.

"Belle, let him go." I whispered in her ear. "In fact, why don't you and the other vampire's go hunt."

Bella snarled as she dropped Jacob. I turned to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. "Would you mind?" I held Bella to me.

"Not at all, sug'." Charlotte came over. "I think the Major wanted ta stay here with Peter but I think that us girls can go play some."

Rosalie walked up to Bella. "If that its ok with you?" I could tell that there were some problems between the two of them. I prayed that she would be taken care of. Peter catch my eye and nodded telling me that she would be alright with them.

"Of course, Rosalie." Bella said sweetly she then looked at the 'mother'. "Would you like to come also, Esme?"

The woman looked shocked but nodded kissing Carlisle then walking with the girls out of the room. I could feel that the air thickened but I didn't have to turn to see that it was because of Jacob. I could feel the heat radiating off him from behind me. When I turned I was shocked that he stood about two feet from me. I just looked at him because I had no problem taking this pup down a peg or two.

"Jacob, why don't you sit down." Carlisle said as he stood. "I don't want any trouble and this is a neural place after all." I just smirked when he turned and walked over and took his seat. I also walked over and took the seat where Bella and I were sitting. I could tell that Leah was looking at Hale rather hard. I wondered why she would be doing that unless...

**_The old wolf was right. _**My wolf said as he studied her face. **_They do imprint on their other half._**

I could only smirk at this. Hale has always been a player. He was not one to settle down. I raised my brow at Peter, who was also looking at the two, who nodded in agreement. In a way his gift was a great thing but then again it was irritating when he knew things and didn't let anyone know until it was time. Peter smirked at me.

"Leah, is something the matter?" Seth asked as he watched his sister. I could tell that they had a mental link. I could hear bits and pieces.

"No!" She hissed as she turn and ran out of the bar. I could see Hale start to get up but I shook my head. Seth stood and walked out the door with a sad smile to us before he exited.

I looked at Jacob and he watched them with sad eyes. "Is there something going on?" I asked him looking back to the door. "It seems like Leah is rather upset."

"She just needs time." Jacob said looking back at the rest of us. "Now where we were?" He leaned back in the chair giving Carlisle a dirty look.

"What has happened since Bella left?" I asked knowing that for some reason this boy would know. My wolf hated that he was here because he radiated the Alpha attitude.

"Nothing until about two days later." His eyes got a far away look. "Bella's dad, Charlie, and one of the elders went hunting because of attacks that were happening." His closed his eyes and I could smell his guilt and worry. "They were out when she came. She jumped down behind Charlie but Harry shot her in the back even though it didn't do any good. She caused Harry to have a heart attack but she ran away."

"Do you mean Harry Clearwater?" Trick asked frowning. I remembered him along with the others. Joshua Uley was not my favorite person. Billy was the only one that didn't get the gene in that generation.

Jacob nodded. "It was 48 hours later that Charlie was found by Sam in his house." I could see him shaking with anger but soon the room was filled with a peaceful feeling. I smirked knowing that Jasper did that.

"Why are **_you_** here Jake?" Bella asked coming in with Rosalie, Esme and Charlotte behind her.

**(Bella's Pov – 10 Mins After Leaving The Dal)**

Esme and Rosalie had been quiet since we left. I knew that they were rather worried about what I would be like away from Dyson. I mean it wasn't that long ago that Esme acted like a mother and Rosalie the older hateful sister. Charlotte was smirking, with no reason that I could think of, but was at ease. As came to the edge of town because I knew that Rosalie and Esme would not be feeding with Charlotte and myself.

"Are you coming Bella?" Esme asked hopeful.

I shook my head. "Sorry Esme but that is not my food source." I told her watching the disgust show in her eyes for a second. "But that is my decision. I'm not a true vampire remember." I smirked showing my fangs then vanished but I was just faster than the could see.

It didn't take me long before I found a hobo that was rather old and sick. I walked up to him and looked down at him. He was lying on his back and made no movement. I waited til he opened his eyes til I bent down til he could see my eyes. I knew that my eyes were dark because he smiled at me. That through me for a loop.

"Are you the angel of death?" He rasped out as he reached for my hand.

I looked at him sadly as I took his hand into mine. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know death is near." He coughed and I helped him sit up. "I can feel it in my bones. Plus I am old and know what you are." His gentle eyes were looking into mine.

"You know what I am?" I frowned. The old man nodded.

"You come and take the pain away." He looked around. "There were many people here that were dying but then suddenly they were dead and looked peaceful."

I smiled at him and brought my lips to his ear as I gave him a hug. "Is this what you want?" I had to make sure I could always find another.

"I am sure. You are most understanding." He wrapped his arm around me. "Your father must be very proud."

With that, I let my saliva numb his skin before I felt my fangs pierce his skin. I would let him feel as little pain as I could. When I first fed from someone, I realized that I had two types of venom. The changing venom and the paralyzing venom. I drained the old man and then layed him back down folding his arms over his chest and closing his half lidded eyes. I could see a slight smile on his face but I knew that he would be in a better place. Standing, I looked down and noticed that I didn't get a drop of blood on me.

When I heard foot steps behind me I spun and snarled my lips showing my fangs. My eyes were red because I had just fed. Yet when I saw who it was, I was speechless. Esme and Rosalie stood next to Charlotte. I could see the flickering emotions in both of Esme's and Rosalie's eyes. I wondered what they were thinking. Sometimes I wished for Edwards gift but then again I knew that it would be rather annoying after a while. I didn't know what to think as I looked from Esme to Rosalie to Charlotte. I decided to ignore them and turned back to my prey. I cringed as that thought came to mind. He was more of a gift. He gifted himself to me because he was in pain. I closed my eyes as I bowed my head to pray.

Once done I stood and lit the match that I had out and ready. Tossing it onto the body, I stepped back, to make sure that he was completely gone before I turned and ran away from the scene. I could hear foot falls behind me which meant that the others were following me. I glanced back and noticed that only Charlotte and Rosalie looked at me with curiosity. Esme, on the other hand, looked at me with disgust. I just snorted as I slowed down when we hit the trees. I could still feel their eyes on the back of head. When I turned I noticed that they were looking at me. I just stood there and waited til one of them spoke.

"What was that back there?" Rosalie stepped forward her eyes trained on me. "We heard what you two were talking about."

**_Tell them the truth._** Izzy hissed, hating the Rosalie. **_I want to see the look in their eyes. Mostly Rosalie and Esme._**

"He offered himself to me." I merely shrugged. "I was walking by and he called out to me. I thought about it but when he asked me," I looked at all three of them. "I couldn't tell him no. I could see the pain written on his face."

"He looked peaceful." Esme whispered slightly disturbed.

I smiled and nodded. "Unlike you, I have two kinds of venom." I explained. "One I can change someone and the other I can paralyze them. That was what I did to the old man in the alley."

Charlotte came forward and hugged me. "That old man was 'bout ta die anyway." Her eyes were shining with unshedable venom. "It must have been fate that ya were here." She kissed me on each side of my face, on my cheek.

Charlotte then move back as Rosalie stepped forward. "You really helped him." I could tell that it was hard for her. "Instead of changing him, you took his life because he asked." I really didn't understand but nodded anyway.

"If it bothers you then..."

"No, Bella that isn't what I mean." She stopped me. "I think I should tell you a little about my past." She sat down where we were standing. Esme walked over and smiled sadly then sat by Rosalie. I sat in front of them with Charlotte at my right side.

"I was rather happy when I was human. I had everything a girl could want." Rosalie flicked her hair over her shoulder. "It was during the Great Depression but I didn't know the meaning of 'not enough money'. I had friends that I hung out with but my best friend was Vera. She was extremely plain compared to me but she was first to get married and start a family. That was the one thing I had always wanted but the one thing I was never allowed to have." Her eyes became far away. "I started dating one of my father's employers sons. Royce. He was the best thing at the time. Handsome, rich and sweet." She shook her head as she continued.

Esme took her head, Rosalie smiled sadly. "It was a late night when I left Vera's since I didn't want to miss anytime of her son's growth. It was dark and the street lamps were already lit when I looked over and noticed that Royce was with some of his friends. I had never seen him drunk like that before but before I knew it I was lying in the alley way praying for death to take me." Rosalie started to dry sob as Esme held onto her. "Carlisle came and turned me the same night. I had been raped and beaten to the point of death. When I woke up I found that I was still as beautiful if not more so. I was so upset that I ran and hunted down the men that did it to me since I couldn't hurt my sire. I even wore a wedding dress as I hunted each of them down. I have a clean record just like Carlisle but I did kill 7 men. Royce was saved for last that way he would know who was coming for him. By the time I got to him he was in a room with 12 in thick steel with two bodies guards standing guard."

She smiled then. "I was a little theatrical back then." Rosalie looked at me. "Now you can understand why I said what I did." She looked at Esme. "I may not approve of what Bella does but she is helping people along with other one that would be hurt. If she is feeding like Charlotte and Peter I don't have a problem." She got up and pulled me to my feet, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry also Bella." Esme said grabbing me from Rosalie and pulling me into her arms. "We should have never left you. Everyone thought that Alice and Edward wouldn't lie or use their gifts for their own purposes." I could see that she was tearing up.

"Don't worry." I told them. "Now lets head back. I don't want to leave Dyson long with Jacob around."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes this chapter is a little long but I just couldn't stop writing and when I did it wasn't at the right spot. Thus in the next chapter it will still be Bella's Pov like a few seconds before they entered. Now since that is out of the way, I would love to thank you for all the reviews and reads. Now til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 17:**

**(Bella's Pov – Outside the Dal)**

We had just arrived back at the Dal when I heard that Dyson and Jacob were speaking to each other. I was rather glad that we were all ready to put the past behind us. As we walked through the door I could tell that something was different. I didn't see either Seth or Leah. However there was something that I wanted to find out.

"Why are **you** here, Jake?" I stood there with my hands on my hips.

All eyes swung over to where we were standing. I just raised my eyebrow as I looked at Jacob then Dyson. I saw that Dyson smiled while Jacob looked shocked that he didn't notice me there. I tilted my head to the side as I waited for him to say something. Charlotte and Rosalie snickered as they walked over and sat next to their mates. Esme walked over by Carlisle but sat next to him but not to close. I noticed that his eyes were down in shame.

**_Good!_** Izzy hissed in the back mind. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I came here to help." He stood and walked over to me. "I care about you Bella and I always have." His eyes were shining with love but I just shook my head stepping back. "Bells?"

"Sorry, Jacob but I have a mate." I nodded towards Dyson. "He is my other half." I looked back to Jacob and saw that he was thinking.

Finally he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Well, at least its not a leech." He whispered his sad eyes coming to mine. "But if you ever want something bigger." He trailed off when Dyson started to growl.

I just chuckled. "Sorry there puppy but I have the one I want." I clapped Jake on the shoulder as I walked over and sat in Dyson's lap. "Now what shall we discuss?" I looked around at everyone.

"Why is red head after Bella?" Jacob's eyes went to the Cullens. I was rather shocked that he understood that much.

"It was at a baseball game." Esme said. "We invited Bella and were able to play a few rounds until three nomads came. The female - Victoria, a white male with a pony tail, James, and the third was a dark skinned male with dreads, Laurent. James was a tracker and he thought that Bella would be a good..."

"Snack." I offered.

Esme nodded. "We tried to hide her until we could destroy him but he was able to get to her anyway." I could tell this was rather upsetting.

"He called and told me that he had Renee." I picked up the story. "He told me to meet him at the ballet studio where I did ballet when I was 7 or 8. Once I got there I realized it was just a ruse to get me alone. I was able to try and fend him off until Edward got there but James bit me." I held out my arm showing the mark that was still on my skin. "Edward sucked out the venom but I was still changing and part of me stayed that way even after he sucked the venom out. However it wasn't until after Edward and the Cullen's left that I realized that I had been meant for more but I was never given the chance." I finished with a shrug.

"I then ran and ended up here." I looked at Jacob. "Any other questions?"

"So this red head wants Bella because her mate was killed?" Hale asked trying to clear up any confusion.

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "If one of a mated pair is killed the other needs to be killed because they will return for revenge." His golden eyes came to mine and I could see the sadness in them.

"So Bella is in trouble because of you killing James." Jacob shook his head. "You really do draw danger to you, Bells."

I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie and Emmett also chuckled. "We always said that Bella never had any self preservation." Rosalie smiled at me, while Emmett winked.

"Where is Leah and Seth?" I couldn't help but ask. I then notice that Hale was awful twitchy.

"They needed to talk about something." Jacob sat up straighter. "They'll be back shortly."

I just nodded as I watched Jacob cut his eyes to Hale. "So why don't you tell me about Fae?" He looked at Trick. "And how do you know about the wolves in La Push?"

"I am the Blood King of the Fae world." Trick said quietly. "I traveled all over the world just as Dyson and have met werewolves, vampires, shifters and Fae alike." He took a seat in an empty chair. "The only family I have left is my granddaughter, Bo."

"Ok." Jacob said blinking a couple of times. "What about these two?" He pointed to Hale and Dyson.

"I'm a wolf shifter from Scotland." Dyson said as his arms were wrapped around my waist. "My line is the Celtic Wolf Shifter. Hale, on the other hand, is a Siren."

Jacob's eyes widen. "I thought Sirens' were female." He looked at Hale who glared at him.

"No, not all Sirens' are female." Hale snorted as he crossed his arm. "I have even done things that I had no idea I could do." He shook his head cutting his eyes to Jasper.

"What does that mean?" Jasper hissed his eyes trained on Hale. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hale swallowed. "Kenzi was hurt when we fought against the Garuda." He held his hands up and Jasper relaxed some. "She was cut on her side and it was rather deep. She would have bled to death if Lauren and some of the others hadn't trusted me enough to use my siren whistle to heal her."

Jasper frowned. "The scar that is on her hip, right side." Hale nodded sighing. "She would have died if you hadn't saved her. Thank you."

Peter and the others were wide eyed as the last two words while I just smiled because they only knew him as the Major. I knew him as Jasper Hale and that man was sweet and kind. I could see why Kenzi liked him so much but I was content with my mate. I leaned back against Dyson and sighed. I felt safe for the first time in a long time and it was all to this man. I could tell that Jasper was missing Kenzi but from what I know it would be a couple of days before her and Bo came back. I truly hoped that they were alright because if Kenzi was hurt then Jasper would throw a bitch fit. Everyone was talking in smaller groups when the door opened and Leah and Seth came back inside. I smiled when I noticed that Hale relaxed a little bit. I wondered if Leah had imprinted on Hale because of the look in his eyes when he looks at her.

"Is everything ok?" I asked looking at Leah. "When us girls came back we didn't see you in here."

Leah nodded curtly as she took a seat next to Hale. "Yeah just had somethings to talk to my brother about." Her eyes narrowed at a grinning Seth.

"Does this have anythin' ta do with yer feelings fer the Siren?" Jasper smirked when Leah stiffened and Hale grew wide eyed.

"How..." Leah swallowed. "How did y-you..."

Jasper smirked crossing his arms. "Didn't they tell ya, I'ma Empath." I could see he was having a rather good time with this.

"Jasper, behave." I scolded him narrowing my eyes. "If they having feelings for each other then its up to them to tell each other." I smirked hoping he would play along.

I saw Jasper wink fast, as he pouted. "But I just wanna help 'em along."

I heard everyone snicker. "Its not our place." I turned my head away and crossed my arms.

"Fine." Jasper pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I noticed that Leah was blushing and Hale was looking from me to Jasper.

"Why don't Hale and Leah head into the back that way they can speak without an audience?" Trick cleared his throat.

Hale nodded as he stood and held out his hand to Leah. Leah blushed as she stood and followed Hale into the back room. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out because I knew that they were perfect together. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to everyone else.

"So what now?" I asked leaning my head against Dyson's shoulder.

"There's nothin' ta do til Kenzi and Bo get back." Peter broke in as he leaned back in his chair. "Then we'll have ta talk ta Bo and a couple others." His eyes went to Jacob.

I wondered if Jacob was going to imprint on someone. I just hoped that it was Kenzi. That would be rather bad. Smiling I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I looked at Trick. "Why don't you hit me with another shot there Tricky?" I smirked when he scowled at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

Trick didn't say anything as he got up and headed over and grabbed the vampire whiskey he had under the counter. I realized that I was about the only one who drank it. I even liked the name. Bloody Jack. It tasted like Jack Daniels with blood mixed which I wouldn't doubt. Peter smirked when he pushed his glass forward. Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie also did so along with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones that didn't want some. I raised a brow at them.

"Is there a problem?" I asked downing my shot then filling it back up, myself.

Carlisle looked at me then to Emmett and Rosalie. "The alcohol has human blood in it." He spat as though he was to good to drink.

Rosalie just smirked and shrugged as her and Emmett downed their shots. I liked the look on their face when the tasted it. I knew that Emmett had killed his two singers but Rosalie had a perfect score just like Carlisle. I noticed how their eyes darkened slightly but then returned to their golden color.

"Animal blood doesn't mix well with the booze." Peter said taking a drink of his 'Bloody Mary'.

I shook my head at that drink name. Only he would order that. Charlotte had beer with blood mixed, after her one shot. The name of it was rather stupid but then again... Boor? Who came up with that one? I saw Peter smirk and I had to hold in a groan. Only he would come up with something like this.

"But it will make them want human blood." Carlisle hissed. "My family is vegetarian." I could tell he was getting pissed.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Actually, I thought about feeding like Bella." She said as she took another shot. "Esme, Charlotte and I ran across Bella when she was feeding. I saw that she helped some man that was close to death but he was in so much pain that she eased it by taking his life."

"Bells?" Jacob asked looking at me wide eyed. "Is that true?"

"Yes, I took a mans life but he was ill." I shrugged. "You guys don't do this to Peter and Charlotte or hell even Jasper." I snorted crossing my arms. Dyson's arms tightened around me.

"Because they did not know another way!" Carlisle raised his voice his eye darkening as he stood slamming his fist down on the table.

I had never seen his this pissed before. I snarled feeling Izzy rattling in her cage. I knew she wanted him just as I did. I stood slowly as my eyes narrowed. I knew they were green because I saw shock flash across Carlisle's face. Dyson tried to hold me but he finally let me go as I walked around the table and got into Carlisle's face. I snarled as I narrowed my eyes.

"I am not a true vampire." I spat at him. "I am a vampire shifter and can not live off animal blood. I deal with my living just as you do. Do not get a pissy attitude because you are starving yourself and the others of your family are starting to find out." I could tell that everyone was frozen in their seats because of the surprised looks.

When the door opened and I heard two sets of foot steps, everyone in the room relaxed. I saw that Jasper vanished and then I was hit with two scents. Bo's and Kenzi's.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do you think? Kenzi and Bo have come back but when will happen? Jacob still hasn't imprinted so who is his imprintee? If you want to find out you'll have to stay tuned til the next chapter is up. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 18:**

**(Bella's Pov – Kenzi and Bo just arrived – Dal)**

Everything happened really fast as soon as Jacob got a whiff of Bo's scent along with Lauren's. I was shocked when he jumped up and snatched the two of them and headed out the door. I just tilted my head to the side as I stood behind Dyson and Kenzi was behind Jasper. We looked at each other and shrugged. I frowned when I noticed that Kenzi's hair along with skin looked a little different than before. Shaking myself, I turned my attention back to what happened in front of us. Looking at Peter I could see that he knew what had happened. Trick, Dyson and Charlotte also looked like they knew. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't look at me and Emmett and Rosalie looked rather shocked.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" I asked out loud breaking the silence. I looked from Trick, to Peter then to Charlotte who all shook their head. I turned and looked at my mate and found that he was trying to avoid eye contact. "Dyson?" I frowned when he looked at me.

"What?" He blinked a couple of times. I just crossed my arms and leaned away from him. "Ok, it seems that your friend, Jacob Black, has imprinted on both Lauren and Bo." He looked away as if that was a bad thing.

"So?" I asked trying to under stand what is going on. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't want Bo getting hurt if this isn't real." Dyson whispered so that only I could hear him.

"Jake wont hurt her." I told him in a whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was worried that she would hurt him because she is a succubus." I pulled back and smirked, winking at him.

Hale cleared his throat. I hadn't even heard him walk in the room. Looking over I could see that Leah looked a little ruffled and well hale had a bite mark on his neck. I noticed a symbol on Leah's neck but didn't say anything. I smiled as I watched them walked over and stand in front of everyone.

"It seems I found my mate." Hale announced then noticed that Kenzi was back. "Yo lil' momma, when you get back?" I could see that he was surprised that Kenzi was back.

"Just a few minutes ago." Kenzi smiled as Jasper picked her up and walked over and took his seat with Kenzi on his lap. They were cute together. "Bo's back, too, but Jacob and Bo along with Lauren went outside to talk." She shrugged nuzzling up against Jasper's neck. I could hear a low rumble that started and knew Jasper was purring to his mate.

"Well, it seems everyone is getting layed." Hale said but was slapped in the back of the head by Leah. "Ow, woman." He turned and playfully glared at her.

"Don't talk like that." Leah scolded him like a child. I could tell that she had been worried about something.

"Man, I wonder if I have a imprintee." Seth whined from over in the corner. He was the only one beside Jacob and Leah that weren't drinking.

"Poor baby." I cooed. "Do you want a mate, too?"

Seth glared at me before he stood and and went to the window. "Um guys?" He pointed out the window.

We all walked over and looked but couldn't believe what we were seeing. I froze for a half of a second before I turned and ran out the door with Leah and Hale hot on my heels however I didn't wait for them as I busted out of the doors of the Dal and started towards Jacob, Bo and Lauren. They were all fighting but I could tell that they're were Fae and vampire's mixed. I snarled, rushing one vampire that was trying to get a hold of Lauren. I was behind him in a nanosecond and threw him across the alley. I spun and ducked in time before I was hit again by a dark Fae vampire. I could tell that they were dark because of the darkness to their scent. I can really explain but I could tell. After taking out a couple more, I backed up Lauren into the corner, while I kept my eyes in front.

"Are you ok Lauren?" I asked keeping my eyes on the fight in front of me. Dyson, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Carlisle also got into the fight along with Hale and Leah. Seth was keeping the other's safe with Charlotte's help.

"What are the ones that are going crazy when they smell me?" She asked quietly. I could tell that there were a few newborns in the group of 10 or 15.

"They must be newborn vamps." I told her snarling as I lunged and ripped a vampires head off that decided it would sneak up behind Dyson. With I saw green blood I almost gagged. "That is nasty." I whined shaking my hands towards the ground.

"BELLA!" I heard my name and turned to see that another one of the vampire were heading right for me.

I snarled and started to dodge his attacks. I was able to see that Kenzi had gotten Lauren out of there with Charlotte's help I turned my attention back to the sun walker in front of me. When he jumped I knew that he was going to try and kick me in the head. I fell to my left and and raised my feet to kick him in the stomach. He went flying into the wall and landed after he put a dent in the bricks. I crouched ready to go after him when I was hit in the back. I hissed and spun, taking off the head of the vampire, that was behind me and nailed me in the back. I could hear that their were few heart beats and the only ones I worried about were the wolves - including mine – and the humans or Fae. I watched the rest of the group retreat from battle as soon as they noticed they were losing. I just breathed a sigh of relief until I felt the stinging in my back. I hissed and tried to move my arms but it hurt to even move them. Dyson was at my side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning me around, that way he could look at my back. He hissed as soon as he saw it. "We need to treat it or it will get infected." Dyson picked me up careful of my back. I noticed that Jacob was checking out Lauren and Bo.

"I'm fine." Lauren said as Jacob started to check her over. "But I do need to tend to Bo and Bella." She kissed his cheek as she followed me and Dyson into the Dal, Bo right behind them..

Trick, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte were all still outside making sure that things were taken care of while Kenzi, Jasper, Leah, Hale, Dyson and myself all headed inside. Lauren was checking over Bo then she would be in here. Dyson sat me on a chair with my back facing him. He ripped the shirt until my whole back was showing. I was sitting backwards in a chair which I was grateful because I didn't want the others to check out my boobs. Kenzi and Leah took their men around to the other side while Dyson was checking it over. I hissed a few times that he pushed on the wound but other than that I couldn't feel anything. The pain was numbing and I wondered if it had to do with my fast healing. Jacob walked in with Bo and Lauren right behind him. Lauren quickly gathered her doctor bag behind the Dal and walked about behind me.

"It seems that they had a venomous dark Fae vampire with them." Lauren said as she unzipped her bag and pulled something out.

I was rather glad that I couldn't see what she brought out because of the look on Kenzi's face. I took a calming breathe when Dyson appeared in front of me. I looked up just as I felt something that felt like fire on my back. I hissed and tried to move but Dyson grabbed my wrists and held them in front of me. I was locked in place as I felt the worse pain I ever felt aside from the burning of James venom that made the mark on my wrist. Izzy wanted out to teach the doctor a lesson but I knew that it was needed because I didn't need something in my system that would hurt me in anyway. I could feel that something was different with my body but I couldn't figure it out yet. Once I did then I would feel better. After the pain, it was icy cold and almost to cold for me to handle but I just remembered Edward's cold touch or something like that. Maybe I can just picture Dyson as a Sun walker.

"Alright, Bella, just a little longer." Lauren told me as I felt a prick on my upper back. I wondered if she was stitching up my back.

"What happens now?" I cut my eyes to Trick. I knew it was his place. "If it's Victoria, I know she will keep coming until she gets me." I gritted my teeth as I remembered Charlie's mangled body.

"She wont touch ye." Dyson growled as he knelt down in front of me. His eye flashing gold. I couldn't believe that this handsome man was in front of me was mine and mine only.

"I know." I whispered forgetting about my back and cupping Dyson's cheek. I could feel the love pass between us as we gazed at each other.

**(Unknown Pov – Fifty Feet Away)**

I snarled as I watched through the windows at the happy little family. I knew that they all felt that they were keeping her safe but I would get to her if it was the last thing I do. My Mistress would reward me greatly if I told her that I killed the reason for her true mates death. I smirked as I watched from the shadows. I had already gathered the one person that would help us in the fight. I hated that I could not collect the seer but then again the mind reader was a better asset. He was faster and I knew that Victoria could use it as an advantage over the Cullens and Fae that sided with the human. I would also tell Victoria about the change in her scent. My Mistress always wondered about the reason the woman's scent disappeared. I can now tell her that it didn't disappear just changed. Pulling out my phone, I dialed her number. It changed every three hours.

"_You better have something." _She hissed through the phone. _"I am not in a good mood."_

"I have wonderful news." I told her throwing the bag with the mind readers ashes up in the air and catching them again. "I couldn't receive the seer's but I do have the mind readers. Should I preform my little magic trick here or else where?"

"_Very good my pet."_ She purred through the line. _"Bring them to me before you use your gift. I want to be near him. I will make him believe that I was his mate then everything will work out perfectly."_ I could tell she was extremely happy. _"Oh, and do make sure that no one follows you or sees you. I don't want them to follow you back here. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes ma'am. I'll be there soon." I told her as I heard her hang up.

I knew she was upset about the seer but she wanted the mind reader more than the seer. Why I have no idea but I believe that shortly what ever she is planning would coming into the light of day.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do ya think? I do believe that everything will work out. So what do you will happen now? What will Bella and everyone else will do about this new development? Does Peter know about this? Who is the one that is spying on Bella and the others? To find out stay tuned to the next chapter til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Note – Yes Edward and Alice are dead but their ashes were still around. I have a little surprise for my readers coming up thus I thought it would be fun if I had a vampire... well can't say anymore because I don't want to give to much away. Now onto the next chapter. Thank you all for you support. We need more Twilight/Lost Girl crossovers!**

**Chapter 19:**

**(Bella's Pov – Hour Later – Still At The Dal)**

With my back patched up, Dyson moved me into the back room where the couch was located. I knew that he wanted to make me comfortable but I would have been fine in the bar area. I spotted Jasper with Kenzi in his lap, Jacob had Lauren on one side while Bo was on the other. I noticed that Hale had Leah in his lap and I could only smile. Trick was speaking with Lochlyn. Lochlyn had arrived not a few minutes ago and asked to speak with him. I don't know what its about but I have a few things to speak to the Ash about because of the fact that Dark Fae vampires were present during the attack. I felt myself getting upset and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Dyson was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders. He was trying to calm me down with his deep soothing growl only meant for me but I was to worked up. I wanted to know why the dark Fae were helping Victoria.

"If they don't hurry up then I'm going out there and find out what is going on." I hissed as my eyes flashed. Suddenly I was calm and I knew who did it. I turned my eyes to Jasper and growled. "I don't need your help, Jazzy." I snorted turning back to Dyson. "You better let me go if you don't want to get hurt."

"Bella, ya need ta calm down." Jasper told me trying to us his gift again but this time I was ready. My shields were up. "Bella." His tone was warning me that he didn't want to hurt me.

"Don't Bella me, Jasper." I snapped at him. "I have a right to be pissed. Victoria killed Charlie." I could feel tears welling in my eyes but I blinked them back. "If anyone has the right to be pissed it would be me. I was the one who had their life changed the day of the ball game, not you or the rest of the Cullens!" I could see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"We are sorry for what happened." Carlisle started to apologize but that was the worst thing he could do.

I spun around and locked my with his. "Really?" I couldn't help the humor that showed through in my tone. "Because where I stood, you took your orders from a young boy, no older than 17. I believe the Volturi should have raised the age to 18 before you changed a human into a vampire, that way you will know they are mature enough." I spat causing Esme to gasp. "You, Carlisle, are the leader of the Cullen Coven yet you let your first fledgling boss you are like he **_made_** you instead." I was finally finished as I was breathing heavily.

Carlisle didn't say anything as he bowed his head. I felt arms wrap around my waist which could only mean that Dyson had stood and was holding me from doing anything stupid. Kenzi was quiet as she watched me try and calm down. When I was calm enough I felt a calming wave wash over me. My eyes snapped to Jasper's who just smirked. I snarled as I turned and headed out of the back room. I had enough of this little game. As soon as I walked into the room I found that Lochlyn and Trick were still talking. They stopped talking when I walked up to them. Trick looked scared but Lochlyn looked surprised. I just raised an eyebrow as I tilted my head to the side.

"Is there something you need?" Trick asked cutting his eyes to Lochlyn.

I just snarled as I stalked up to Lochlyn. "Why is the Morrigan helping that bitch?" I snapped. I could hear the others coming out of the room. "What does she have against me?"

"Nothing." Came a female voice from the entrance of the Dal.

I spun around and saw a dark haired female standing in the entrance. I snarled as I stalked closer to her. I could smell that she had an air of power around her but that didn't deter me. I could feel that Dyson was close behind me but I didn't care. I growled as I got closer and noticed that she smelled of death and blood.

"Then why are dark Fae vampires helping Victoria?" I hissed my eyes flashing.

The woman in front of me raised a brow as she looked over my shoulder. "You didn't tell me that we had a vampire shifter." She sashayed over to where Lochlyn and Trick were sitting. I turned around and found myself in Dyson's arms. "As for why some of my people are helping out that woman, I have no idea other than she said she would not only get rid of you but the Ashes of the light and dark."

"Then we need to band together and kill her." Trick spoke up but I had something else to say.

"No." I growled as I watched them all snap their eyes to me. "If anyone is going to kill that bitch then it will be me." I looked in each of their eyes but only Jasper, Bo, Kenzi, Peter, Charlotte and Dyson looked as though they understood. "She is the reason that Charlie is dead and her death is my right."

"I like her." The Morrigan smirked as she looked me up and down. "I can see how much talent she has. She is quite a piece of work."

Dyson wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to his chest. "She's mine." He growled and I could feel his wolf close to the surface.

"Pity." The Morrigan breathed as she turned to Lochlyn. "Why don't we come to an agreement for the time being? If this female Sun Walker thinks she can come into Fae territory and take us down, I think we need to combine our forces in order to take her down. There are over 30 dark Fae that are missing from their jobs and I also know a few light Fae that are with her."

"Who?" Trick frowned as he looked at Lochlyn.

"Four of the light vampires are with her as well." Lochlyn turned and looked around the room. "Since there are few of us we may need to gather some more fighters." I sniffed and could smell fear coming from one of the people in the room. I turned and looked around noticing that Carlisle and Esme were speaking quietly.

"Do you have anything to add?" I could hear the annoyance in my tone.

Carlisle kept his arms around Esme. "I was trying to figure out why Edward told us that Victoria wasn't a threat but now she is trying to kill Bella." He sighed closing his eyes. "She never thought about revenge when we saw her."

This time Jasper snarled. "Just because she wasn't thinkin' 'bout revenge at the time doesn't mean she wouldn't." I could tell Kenzi was holding onto him tightly as she could because his muscles were tense. "James was still alive at the time." I could see his eyes darkening.

"Jasper's right." Rosalie popped up as she sat in Emmett's lap. "James was alive when we saw her the last time, which meant she wouldn't have felt the need for revenge since her mate was alive but once he was killed no one had seen her. Not even Edward." I could tell she was pissed because of the black eyes. I had never really seen Rosalie pissed like this before.

"It seems that due to past circumstance both the Cullens and Bella were deeply effected by this James and Victoria." Lochlyn interrupted standing by Trick. "but now it also includes the light and dark Fae leaders."

"I agree with Lochlyn for once." The Morrigan said looking at her nails.

I growled as she looked my way. "I don't care if there are Fae with that fucking bitch, I will rip her limb from limb." I moved out of Dyson's arms fast because I was beyond pissed. "I should be the one because if she had been taken care of Charlie would still be alive!" My eyes were glowing bright green. "If anyone stands in my way I will rip you apart myself and feed you to the fire."

I had to calm down but I didn't need Jasper's help. I turned and ran out the door, down the alley til I knew I was far enough away. I could feel my shield trying to throw itself out but I couldn't let it go around here. Snarling, as I tried to keep a handle on it, I rushed through the city a short ways til I hit a wooded area. I was extremely glad because as soon as I knew no one was around to get hurt I let out a blood curling scream that echoed for miles. I didn't care if anyone heard it or if Victoria heard it because I would soon be coming for her and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me.

**(3rd Person Pov – Miles Away – Still in Canada)**

Victoria stood as she waited for Riley to bring her the ashes of the Mind reader. She knew that this would be the perfect revenge for that little bitch that got her mate killed. Victoria knew that it wasn't Edward that actually killed James but the empath Jasper Cullen. Or Jasper Whitlock as he was known in the south. She laughed at the image of the most feared vampire with golden eyes when she first saw him because there was nothing frightening about him now. She could practically smell victory as she watched Riley run out of the woods holding a small container. Clicking her fingers, a male vampire brought out a young girl, no older then 12, out my the arm.

"Bree, come here, sweet hear." Victoria waved for the young girl over. "Can you use your power to bring this vampire back?" She bent down and brushed a hair out of Bree's face.

Bree bit her lip as she looked from Victoria to Riley. "Alright." She answered softly as she walked over and took the ashes from Riley.

Closing her eyes, Bree started to hum and suddenly a light glow formed around her then the ashes in her hands. In a blink of an eye, Edward was standing in his vampire form, before Bree, Victoria, Riley and Matt – the vampire that brought Bree out. His eyes opened but instead of golden they were bright red. Edward frowned as he looked from Bree to Riley then finally to Victoria. She smiled seductively as she swayed her hips walking over to him. Matt grabbed Bree and him and Riley took her back to the camp where the other newborns were. Victoria stopped about a foot from Edward then started to circle him, looking him over. He was flawless. Bree had done a wonderful job in bringing him back to his perfect wholeness.

"Its a pleasure to meet you again, Edward Masen." Victoria purred as she stopped in front of him.

"How do you know me?" Edward asked frowning. "From what your thoughts are telling me, you have seen me before."

Victoria put on a sad face as she dropped her head. "You and I were together when we came across a vampire coven that fed from animals and they tricked you into joining them." She looked up at him and played the made up memory she thought up long before he came back from ashes.

In a split second, Edward had Victoria in his arms, his nose buried in her neck. "I'm so sorry." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek. "For letting them in my head, for leaving you and going with that human." He shook his head feeling ashamed of treating his mate such a way.

Victoria smiled knowing she had him. "Don't worry love." She purred as she leaned her head on his chest. "We'll get them back. They think you are dead and thought nothing of killing you. If you wish we can get revenge on them together?" She looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"That sounds like a wondrous plan." Edward grinned his red eyes gleaming with trouble. "But let's eat first, shall we?" He pulled away and took her hand in his.

Victoria nodded as they took of running. "Just like old times." She cooed as she thought about '_their_' times together.

Filling in every blank that Edward may have on how he got here and where everyone else were. In the back of her mind where Edward couldn't see, she giggled evilly as she praised herself for such a perfect plan.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – The final Battle is coming up so tell me what you think? What will happen? Will Victoria's plan back fire? Or will Bella end up killing Edward again? Stay tuned til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 20:**

**(Bella's Pov – The Next Day)**

Everyone had went to their homes after we finished speaking about what we should do. Dyson and I headed back to his loft because I would be staying with him from now on. Not that I was complaining. Kenzi and Jasper headed back to the club while Bo and Lauren took Jacob back to Lauren's house. Hale took Leah home along with Seth. I felt sorry for the kid because he was the only one who didn't have a imprint here or mate of some kind. Looking in the kitchen, where Dyson was making breakfast, I couldn't help my eyes trailing down his back that was uncovered. I was sitting on the couch with my feet curled up underneath me.

"What are you thinking about?" Dyson's voice broke into my thought process.

"Nothing." I told him as I watched him fill the plates up and walk over to the table. "Just thought about what has happened." I shrugged when he looked at me.

"Your not worried about the fight coming up, are you?" Dyson frowned as he sat down.

I couldn't help but nod. I was worried. "Yeah." I told him. "I don't know when she is going to attack but I have a feeling its close." I shivered as I felt something was going to happen.

"I'll call Kenzi and find out if Peter has said anything to Jasper." He assured me taking a bite of his eggs.

"That would help." I smiled taking a bite of my eggs. "This is good." I cut my eyes up to him.

"Did you think I couldn't cook?" He stopped eating and raised an eyebrow at me.

I merely shrugged. "My father..." My throat tightened at the thought of Charlie. "He couldn't cook to save his life." I whispered swallowing pass the lump in my throat.

Dyson tilted his head to the side slightly. "Don't worry." He reached over and took my hand in his. "We'll be ready when the time comes."

I nodded and the rest of breakfast went by in silence. Dyson headed to the shower as I walked over and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of red liquid. Dyson had a friend that was a light vampire, which I found were rather rare, and owned one of the blood donation mobile unit. Instead of taking the blood that was the rarest he would take the blood that was too much of and hand it out to others that didn't wish to feed directly off a human. I poured me a glass of it and set it back in the refrigerator and shut the door. Picking up the glass, I took a sip but sat the glass down when I heard the phone ring. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone receiver.

"_Bella?" _I heard Kenzi's voice on the other end.

"Yeah, what's up?" I could tell that she sounded scared.

"_You and Dyson need to get to the clearing by the lake. Dyson knows which one."_ She told me in a rush.

"Why?" I could feel my heart stop.

"_Let's just say that Peter called and told us that they are going to attack today." _I could hear her voice shaking._ "Jasper has already called Bo and Hale."_

"Ok." I told her then hung up.

My heart started to beat again and I couldn't catch my breath. It was like seeing Charlie's face all over again. The next thing I knew I was in a warm embrace and smelled Dyson's scent. I turned in his arms and felt tears fall down my face. He raised my head and wiped the tears away.

"Tell me who was on the phone." Dyson ordered softly. "Was it Kenzi?"

I nodded as I took a breathe. "Victoria is going to be attacking today and Peter called Jasper telling him that we should meet in the clearing by the lake. Kenzi said you knew the one." I tightened my grip on Dyson's shirt. I was afraid for the first time in a long time.

_What would happen?_

**_Going soft on me?_** Izzy asked finally speaking up after a long time of silence. **_I thought you were stronger and better then those dumb ass sparkly vampires?_**

I mentally growled at her. _Shut up! I am worried about Kenzi. OK!_ I looked up at Dyson and found him frowning. "Tell me we're all gonna make it." I whispered in a shaky tone.

"Don't worry." Dyson hugged me to him as tight as he could. "Nothing will happen. No matter what this woman thinks she has, she has nothing."

I nodded as I pulled away. "Let's get to the clearing." I told him as I picked up my cup and placed it in the sink. "I want to be there before Victoria shows."

Dyson just nodded as he grabbed his keys and my hand, leading me out the door. I prayed that things wouldn't go wrong because if Victoria tried anything then I would truly kill her once and for all. Dyson let go of my hand as we exited the building and headed to the car. I was rather glad that he did that because I needed to concentrate on the upcoming battle. I didn't want anyone hurt or injured because if I knew Victoria she would use anything to get to me. I was glad that I had Izzy because if worse come to worse she could take over and blast them all into ashes with our shields. I smirked sliding in the car. Victoria would have a shock coming when I appeared to be human but then able to kill her little army, that I can only guess will come as a shock to the red head. I hope that nothing will happen but I have a bad feeling that Victoria has something planned that may effect the outcome to the battle.

**(3rd Person Pov – Two Hours Later – In The Clearing)**

Dyson and Bella arrived to find that everyone was already there and waiting for them. Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Kenzi were to the side speaking about the battle. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all standing next to Jacob, Bo, Lauren, Hale and Leah. Trick was also there but he was speaking to Seth. Dyson walked over and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and lead her over to the others. Kenzi pulled away from Jasper and ran over to Bella.

"Are you ok?" Kenzi asked stopping only when her arms were around the girl. "Bo said that you looked a little pale after you and Dyson left." Kenzi pulled back and searched Bella's face.

Bella smiled as she looked around. "I'm fine." She waved them off. "So what is going to happen?" Bella's eyes landed on Peter, who was frowning.

"Thee only thin' I know, is that Victoria has somethin' that will make or break this battle." Peter shook his head as he crossed his arms. "I wish I could tell y'all more but that's all I know."

"Just knowing where they will attack and when is good enough for me." Bella said hugging to Dyson's side. "Will Lauren be alright being here?" She asked looking at Bo and Jake. "If Victoria is using sun walkers then they will go for her."

"Don't worry about me." Lauren smirked. "I haven't been a Fae doctor and not know a thing or two about both vampires, wolves, shifters and Fae." She winked as she pulled out a vile and broke it against her skin.

I had to wrinkle my nose because of the fact it stunk like a skunk. "What the hell is that?" I noticed that Dyson backed up a few steps.

"Its from a Fae that secretes a pheromone like a skunk." Lauren told us as she looked at Dyson. "Sorry about that. It was needed to cover the fact I smell human." Bella frowned as she tilted her head to the side, not understanding, but stiffened when she felt something closing in on their positions.

"Look alive people." Bo yelled as a crazed vampire came running towards the group.

"NEWBORNS!" Jasper yelled as he rushed forward and took the vampire out.

Peter and Charlotte's eyes were wide as they rushed the large group that emerge when the single newborn went down in pieces. Bella stood still trying to figure out what she was feeling. She had pushed her shield out as far as she could and she could feel three presences not to far behind the group. Her eyes narrowed when she realized who was with Victoria. She snarled as she ran through the large fight ripping newborns arms, heads and legs off as she went. Bella didn't stop when Peter yelled for her because she would rip them all apart with her bare hands. She didn't know how but she would kill Edward once and for all.

Peter looked around and found that Bo and Jacob were trying to keep the vampires off of Lauren. He turned his head to the left and found that Trick was using his powers **(Guess here!)** to kill as many light or dark Fae he could. Peter looked at Charlotte.

"Go afta' Bella." he told her. "She's gonna try an' kill 'em all by herself!"

Charlotte's eyes grew wide as she darted after Bella. She knew what her mate had told her and if Bella went up against all three of them then all hell would break loose. Riley was dangerous in his own right but they were keeping Bree hidden. Charlotte would take out the vampire that was covering Bree and then go and take out Edward and Riley. They all knew that Bella was the one who would kill Victoria. It didn't take her long to find the cave with the vampire holding Bree. Charlotte snuck up behind him and ripped his head off before he even noticed her there. She also noticed that as soon as the vampire was in pieces Bree's scent along with the other scents in the area came back. Charlotte turned and looked at the young girl that was sitting there shaking.

"Come on, suga'." Charlotte smiled and held her hand out. "We're gonna go make sure that my friends alright."

"Y-Your n-not going to kill m-me?" Bree was still shaking as she sat on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were locked around the top of her knees as she kept her eyes on Charlotte.

"No, suga'." Charlotte shook her head. "We're here ta keep ya safe."

Bree nodded taking her hand and letting Charlotte pull her from the cave. They took off in the direction that Bella was in. Charlotte prayed that they would make it there in time before either Victoria or Edward decided to hurt Bella or kill her. Or God forbid the baby in her. Charlotte could smell it on Bella and couldn't be more proud of the girl -er- woman.

**(Bella's Pov – At The Same Time - Few Yards Away)**

I could smell them now as I got closer. I could feel Izzy wanting to take over but this would be mine and mine only. Edward would die a second death by me and no one else. Victoria has the same fate. I will never let either of them hurt me again. I will kill anyone who stands in my way. Just as I break into a small clearing I spot them on the opposite side of me. Edward was growling as another male stood on the other side of Victoria. She had a smirk on her face but I just grinned in return.

"What are you smiling about human?" Victoria sneered. "Edward is sided with me and I will bring your miserable life to an end."

I saw that Edward frown as he turned to her. "What was that?" He asked, most likely saw something he didn't like.

"Nothing." She told him as her blackened eyes stayed locked on me.

Edward just shook his head as he turned back to me. His red eyes completely different than what I was use to. I tilted my head to the side as I looked Victoria over. I never realized just how puny she was compared to me. I realized suddenly that I wasn't afraid of any of them. I started to laugh at the three of them which caused Victoria to snarl and launch herself towards me. I stopped laughing and threw my physical shield up sending her flying into the other male knocking them both down. I turned my eyes to Edward and smirked, knowing that this time he would not be able to come back alive.

"When I kill you again," I told him walking up to him. "You will stay dead."

My eyes narrowed as I lunged. Edward was dead and no one could stop me from taking his life, again.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So what do you think? Will Bella kill Edward again? Or will someone step in? Bella should also keep her mind on Victoria and Riley or they will stop her from finishing the job. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Announcement!

**!Announcement!**

**I now know when I shall be moving and it will be around the 13th of next month. About a week before then I will be on here very little but fear not my readers I will be back as soon as I can. I will miss you but until I am unable to write I will be trying to finish some of the stories that are coming close to the end. Til I come back keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you as soon as we get internet!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 21:**

**(3rd Person Pov – Smaller Clearing – Away from the Group)**

Just as Bella was about to reach Edward, Riley jumped up and rushed her knocking her to the ground. They both rolled about two feet then stopped. Bella was pinned underneath Riley. Victoria stood slowly all the while laughing.

"You are rather pathetic." Victoria hissed as she grew closer. "I could have Riley kill you but I think it will be Edward and I that will drain you dry." Her eyes were black as she took another step. Bella then noticed Charlotte over to the side.

_Someone did follow me._ Bella thought as she stared at Charlotte from the corner of her eye.

**_Of course she would. _**Izzy rolled her eyes at Bella. **_Can I play now?_**

Bella mentally hissed. _NO!_

Just as Charlotte arrived, she noticed that Bella was pinned to the ground by Riley. Telling Bree to stay with hand motions, she turned, rushed over and did a flip over Victoria then lunged at Riley when her feet hit the ground. She was able to grab him around the waist and sling him away from both Bella and herself. Victoria stopped as she hissed at the vampire that interfered. Edward, however, was frozen on his spot with his eyes widen as he read Charlotte's mind. Bella was up in a blink of an eye as she smirked turning to Edward and Victoria.

"Oh Edward, Vicky?" Belle tilted her head to the side and smiled. Charlotte knew it was time to leave at that time as she rushed over to dispose of Riley. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh," Victoria smirked as she took another step. "What's that _human_?"

Bella closed her eyes, before she opened them again. They were no longer the brown but bright green. Victoria stopped and stared as Edward frowned as he tried to figure out what was going on. He felt as though his whole life was a lie and now he didn't know who to believe. Bella then started walking carelessly up to both Victoria and Edward.

"This is my surprise." Izzy cooed as she pushed her mental shield out and let Edward read her mind.

Edward's eyes widen as he dropped to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Victoria looked at Edward then back to Izzy. "That's pretty good for a human." She sneered as she lunged at Izzy.

Victoria didn't get two feet from Izzy when she was stopped midair. Her eyes widen as she tried to figure out what happened. Izzy smirked as she turned her eyes to Edward. She tsked him as she started to circle both, Edward and Victoria.

"You should have never come back." Izzy snarled as she stopped in front of Edward. "I killed you once and I will do it again." With that Izzy reached forward and ripped Edward's head off and threw it far away from them.

His body feel to the ground shaking. Victoria was still in the air looking at Edward's twitching body with horror written on her face. Izzy just tilted her head to the side and watched as it finally stopped moving. A sadistic grip spread across Izzy's face as she turned her green eyes to Victoria. Victoria started to shake as she realized that her time on this world was coming to an end.

"W-What are y-you?" Victoria stuttered as she realized that Bella was no longer human. "W-Who are y-you?"

Izzy grinned as she tilted her head to the side. "My name is Izzy." She walked up closer to Victoria that was lowered to the ground. "And thanks to James _and_ Edward, I am a vampire shifter. Thanks to James because he bit me and thanks to Edward for sucking the venom out. Why do you think its forbidden to suck out vampire venom after someone was bitten?"

Victoria's eyes widen in fear as she felt the space she was trapped in shrink around her. She started to yell for some help but no one could hear her and those that could wouldn't help. Izzy lowered Victoria until she was right in front of her.

"Any last requests?" She smiled sweetly but Victoria could see that there was evil just underneath.

When Victoria went to open her mouth, Izzy closed her physical shield around Victoria until she was nothing but ashes. Izzy smirked as she turned to where she threw Edward's head. Using her shield, she brought it over and reattached it to his body. As soon as it fused together and his eyes opened, Edward was up and crouched ready to attack. Izzy smirked because she had him inside of her mental and physical shields. She tilted her head to the side as she walked closer to where he was crouched. Izzy could feel their mate heading this way. She smirked as she thought of the things she could do. Of course she knew that Edward would needed to be killed, again. Alice was dead and gone and wasn't coming back.

**(Dyson's Pov – 20 Feet Away – Running Towards Bella)**

I could feel the shift in Bella's emotions and knew that Izzy was out and about. I just hoped that Bella wasn't hurt and neither was the pup. I could now smell that it was going to be a girl. I was rather proud to be a father but I wondered if I would be any good at parenting. I don't think I told Bella or even if she knows. As I grew closer I smelled something sickening sweet burning then realized it was vampire venom of the day walkers. I pushed myself to go faster that way if Bella was in danger I would be there to help. I could also smell the sun walker called Charlotte but I didn't pay any mind to that because I knew that she could take care of herself. Bella on the other hand was still part human even if she was a vampire shifter.

When I came through the tree line I froze at the sight of my mate with green eyes and they were locked on Edward. The only thing running through my mind was who the fuck brought him back. My wolf was chomping at the chains trying to get loose. I could see a pile of ash and wondered which Sun walker it was. There was another scent but I could smell Charlottes in the clearing and going out the other side which could only mean she had taken the vampire out before they hurt Bella. Sniffing the air again, I found another scent and it was new. It didn't seem to be a threat because it was hiding. Turning my gaze back to Bella, I found that she was knelt in front of Edward.

"Should I kill you or let my mate do the deed?" Her voice was sickening sweet and laced with poison. "It would be a shame because if I remember correctly Dyson was the one who killed you the first time. Or was it me?" She stood and looked at though she was thinking.

I could smell the fear from Edward as he was trapped in Izzy's shield. I knew it was her because I don't think Bella was this evil. My wolf on the other hand was rather aroused by the sight of his mate in control of someone else. She oozed dominance and it turned him on greatly. Suddenly, Bella stopped and turned to look at Edward, her eyes darkening with anger or hunger, I had no idea.

"You know what." She grinned as she stepped towards a crouched Edward. "I think I'll kill you and watch as your body takes minutes to turn to ash."

She then moved backwards and I could see a shimmer around Edward and it started to close in around him. I couldn't take my eyes off my mate as she slowly turned Edward into a pile of ash. As soon as Edward was gone, Bella collapse to the ground. I rushed over but stopped when I saw a young girl dart out of the trees and grabbed Bella before she hit the ground. I was shocked until I saw the girls eyes. I took a step and growled. The young girl ducked her head and whimpered. I frowned because this wasn't right. She should have tried to kill Bella but she was cowering in fear. She didn't want me to hurt my mate.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." I whispered as I knelt down next to Bella and the young girl. Taking a whiff, I could tell that she was a Sun Walker. "Bella, here, is my mate."

I brushed Bella's hair out of the way and showed the girl my mark. "And this is mine." I pulled my shirt down slightly. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl swallowed even though I knew she didn't need to. "B-Bree T-Tanner." Her eyes cut around the room. "A-Are you g-going to u-use me, t-too?" I could smell the fear off her.

"Why would I use you?" I frowned as I noticed that Bella's eyes started to flutter. "Never mind. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you alright. Now lets head back to the others." I stood taking Bella in my arms.

"Alright." Bree answered and jumped behind me hissing at Charlotte, who came out of the trees. Bree relaxed when she saw that it was Charlotte. Charlotte opened her arms and Bree looked up at me.

"Go ahead." I nodded towards Charlotte. "She ain't gonna hurt you, just like the others that you'll get to meet."

Bree smiled and nodded going over to Charlotte at their speed. I was rather shocked that she could go that fast but of course Sun Walkers were rather faster then the light and dark Fae vampires. Vampire shifters however were the fastest of the three because the venom mixes with the blood and changes it just slightly before its pulled out. Thus leaving their human blood in their veins for the rest of the time they live. The three of us ran back with me carrying Bella. I could smell that they were burning the others that we fought. I was glad that Trick had showed up because with him here the dark and light Fae couldn't move as soon as a drop of his blood was split. Thank god he did that willingly. Well, Lauren did, when she drew some blood then broke the vile. Trick said he didn't need anymore scars. As soon as we came into the clearing, Bella decided to wake up.

**(Bella's Pov – Just Waking Up – In Dyson's Arms)**

I could tell that Izzy did something because I could smell burnt vampire venom along with other things. I pushed them out of my mind as I felt someone carrying me. Sniffing, I found that it was Dyson's scent. I relaxed into his arms and sighed. Then Izzy decided to replay what she did. My eyes popped open and I was out of Dyson's arms in a flash. The only new scent I could smell other then the burning venom was of blood, fear and guilt. Turning my eyes around the clearing, I found a young girl hiding behind Charlotte and Peter. I tilted my head to the side and then looked over at Dyson. I could smell the worry coming off him in waves.

"Bella?" Dyson whispered taking a step forward. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him looking around. "Is it over?" I asked looking back at Dyson.

Dyson smirked and pulled me into his arms. "Yeah, its over." He kissed me on the top of the head. "Also we need to talk about a few things."

I nodded as I watched the others start to head off. "So everyone is fine." I didn't know what went on but I could tell that there was a very serious battle that went on. "No one got hurt."

"The only one injured was Bo but she can heal quicker then most." He smirked when I looked up at him. "I think your friend Jacob is about to lose his V card."

My eyes widen as I realized what Dyson was talking about. "You mean that Bo can heal with SEX!" I knew that I sounded shocked but that was because I was. "That is so cool."

"Only you." Dyson chuckled picking me up. "And yes, Bo can heal with sex. Before I met you, she came to me fairly often. It wasn't until I lost my love that she stopped."

I could still hear the hurt in his voice. "Well, now you have me and Bo has Lauren and Jake." I layed my head on his shoulder. "I just feel bad because Seth doesn't have anyone." I whispered closing my eyes.

"He will." Dyson whispered as I felt myself being lowered to a seat. "Sleep, I'll get you home safe." I felt him kiss my forehead as the door closed.

I didn't pay any attention as he went around and got into the drivers seat because I knew that I was safe.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well the story is coming to a closed but I haven't seen any other writers writing Twilight/Lost Girl crossovers. I am still the only one. I would love to see if any of the other writers try their hand. I think it would be cool. Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	23. Chapter 22 & Epilogue

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Day & Night**

**Author Note – This fic is going to be kinda dark and there are some things that may be upsetting to some readers. Cutting, Suicide and drugs will be mentioned thus you have been warned. Plus this is my first Lost girl/Twilight fic along with the first in the 'M' section. Please let me know what you think... Even if you said no! ~*D*~**

**Chapter 22 & Epilogue:**

**(Bella's Pov – Following Day – After The Battle – At The Dal)**

Everyone decided that we would meet up at the Dal today. Dyson and I were already there as we waited for Seth, Jasper, Peter, Kenzi, Bree and Charlotte. I couldn't believe that Bree was part of the group that wanted to kill me because she was such a sweet girl. Bo, Jacob, Hale and Leah were here but Lauren was called in to the Ashes office. I could tell that Jacob was on edge because part of his soul was missing. From what they told me it was like the mating pull but it never stopped hurting unless all three of them were together. Bo had also fully healed and Jake has a glow about him. Leah was blushing which I could only guess why because I saw a bite mark on her shoulder just like Bo and Jacob. I wondered if both Bo and Lauren marked Jake since Lauren was human. I mentally shrugged it off when the people we were waiting on walked in. I then noticed that Bree was hiding behind Seth. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jasper, Kenzi, Peter and Charlotte.

"It looks like Seth has found his imprintee." I smirked when Seth narrowed his eyes. "How you doing Bree?" Dyson told me that Bree was the one that brought Edward back. Peter called and told him.

"Good." She moved around to the side of Seth.

"We were waiting on you. Lauren was called away by the Ash." I told them. "I would also like to speak to Bree, in private. If that is ok with Seth?" I looked from Bree to Seth and saw him nod.

"I trust you." Seth told me with a smirk. I smiled back at him as I stood and went over to Bree holding out my hand.

"Let's get this over with that way you can get back to Seth and I can get back to Dyson." I winked at the young girl.

She looked at Seth, then Dyson and Charlotte. They all nodded that it was alright. Bree took my hand and I smiled at Trick as we passed him and went into the back room. I could smell that Bree was nervous. I let her over to the couch and let her take a seat. Bree looked as though I was going to kill her but I could tell she was still leery about me. I sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. I closed them for a moment then opened them knowing they were green. Bree's eyes widen as she looked me in the eyes.

"What are you?" She whispered in a soft tone. I could see she was scared.

"I was human until about 8 or 9 months ago. I cant really remember." I told her with a shake of my head. "But I am a vampire shifter, now. I would also like to speak to you about your gift." Bree stiffened as she glanced at the door.

"W-What about i-it?" She cut her red eyes over to me.

"I know that you were the one that brought Edward back but I would like to tell you I'm not upset with you." I took her hand in mine. "You were just like I was when I first met him and I understand that you were only doing what you were told. You did what you did to survive. For that I can not hate you." I sat back and pulled Bree into my arms. She came willingly.

"I would also like to tell you that you are safe here." I whispered rubbing her back. Bree was holding on to me with a tight grip. "None of the people here will hurt you. I also know Seth, Leah and Jacob. I grew up with Jacob and knew Seth and Leah before they phased. I know that you have a great mate and sister in law. Also you have an uncle that is a siren and other people that love you. All you need to do is live the life you were suppose to." I pulled away slightly and looked down at her. "Ready to head back out there?" I asked smiling.

Bree nodded as she jumped up and rushed out the door. I could tell she was wanting to be with Seth because her hands were trembling and it had nothing to do with the coldness of her skin. I chuckled as I stood and headed to the door. As I rounded the corner I found that Seth, Hale, Emmett, Peter, Carlisle and Jacob had their mates behind their backs. When Dyson saw me, he rushed over and grabbed me holding me behind his back as a low growl came from his throat along with the other males that had their mates behind them. Jacob, Seth and Dyson were the loudest because they had someone that shouldn't know about us, Lauren, then there was Bree and I.

I do remembering Edward telling me that immortal children were a taboo in the vampire world. I didn't know if Bree would be considered as an immortal child but I didn't want to take the chance. I moved in front of both Seth and Bree my eyes flashing because I know saw that the Volturi had arrived. Caius, Marcus and Aro. I could see two other vampires that were at the door one tall and big like Emmett and the other was a little shorter but lanky. I hissed at everyone of them daring them to attack. The tall lanky one stepped forward but stopped when Aro held his hand up. I then noticed that Lochlyn and the Morrigan were standing over to the side and I just narrowed my eyes. Trick was standing in front of everyone. Jacob had Lauren and Bo behind him.

"What are they doing here?" I hissed narrowing my eyes as I crouched.

"Calm down, Bella." Lochlyn told me as he stepped forward, his hands behind his back. "They are here on my summons."

"Like's that any better." I snapped. "If one of them try anything, I ripped 'em apart." My eyes were trained on Caius, and the two at the door.

Dyson moved slightly in front of me. "Why are you here?" I could tell he was rather pissed the way Caius was looking at me.

Aro tilted his head to the side. "When Lochlyn called and told us about young Isabella, we need we needed to come and meet such a wonderful addiction to the vampire world." His eyes shifted to Bree, causing everyone in the room to snarl. "The girl is how old?" Aro asked anyone.

"Fourteen." Trick answered as he stepped forward looking up at Aro. I found it rather funny but kept the snicker from coming out as I noticed that all of the brothers stiffened.

"Sorry, I did not see you there Blood King." Aro smirked as he held his hand out. "If I may?"

Trick narrowed his eyes and stepped forward taking Aro's hand. Aro closed his eyes, bowing his head. I found it rather funny when Aro's eyes opened and looked down at Trick with fear.

"Now if you don't mind." Trick pulled his hand out of Aro's hand. "You will state your business and then go." He cut his eyes to Lochlyn, who raised his hands in surrender.

"This is your territory, Trick." He answered him as he stepped back, with his hands, behind his back. "The Morrigan and I are only here to see that the vampire kings are not harmed by the Vampire shifter or newborn." Lochlyn locked eyes with Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"We will not cause trouble." Marcus promised as Caius growled lowly. Marcus narrowed his eyes at Caius.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Can I put them in their place if they get out of line?" I pleaded as a sadistic grin spread across my face as I stared down Caius. "I promise not to kill them like Alice, Edward and Victoria." I pouted as I turned my eyes to Trick knowing he was the man to speak to about that.

"So young Edward and Alice are gone?" Aro looked from me to Carlisle. "Such a waste of perfectly good talent." He tsked as he shook his head.

I couldn't help the snarl that came from me. "Really?" I snapped narrowing my green eyes. "Then let me show you just how much pain they caused."

I ran to Aro and grabbed his hand, letting my shield down at the same time. His eyes grew wide at the on slaught of memories he was getting from me. His eyes met mine and I could see the hatred in his eyes at Edward and Alice. I didn't stop however as I played everything I thought and did around Edward letting the king of vampires know that he can not control all of his subjects because they did what their makers allowed. His eyes snapped to Carlisle and narrowed as if seeing something he did not like. I just smirked as I pulled my shield back around me and went back over to Dyson. I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes.

"Now you see." I spat as if it left a bad taste in my mouth.

Aro nodded folding his hands in front of him as he looked down at Trick. "Since this is your territory, Blood King, I will let you decide what shall be done with those guilty of breaking our laws." His eyes went to Carlisle then to Esme. "It is such a waste that my oldest friend was unable to keep his first fledgling in line." He tsked as he turned to his brothers. "We are not needed here brother's, let us return to our home." He actually sounded relieved.

Marcus nodded as he turned, grinned slightly at me then walked out the front door. Caius, on the other hand, glared at me the whole way and I could tell he was the one with the temper between the three brothers. Aro was the peace bringer while Marcus was the calmest. Aro turned to Lochlyn and the Morrigan.

"Since we are not needed, we shall take our leave." He bowed his head then left as well.

I could see that Carlisle was rather worried because he had Esme hidden behind him. I felt that Aro knew something, that I didn't because of the look he gave Carlisle, when I showed him about the life the Cullens lived in Forks. Everyone watched as the Volturi brothers walked out of the Dal and into the street. I was looking at Trick, Lochlyn and the Morrigan because they were speaking softly and in a language I didn't understand. They spoke among themselves for a few minutes then turned and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"It has been decided that Carlisle will be spending his time with the Light Ash for a few life times." Trick told him then turned to Esme. "You will be able to stay with him or you can stay here."

Carlisle closed his eyes, falling into the seat behind him. I watched as they figured out what they were going to do. I turned to Dyson and took his head. I nodded my head towards the back room and Dyson nodded as he pulled me back there. As soon as the door was shut, Dyson spun around and started checking me over as if I had gotten hurt. I knew that it was his wolf side wanting to make sure that his mate was fine and that nothing had hurt her.

"I'm fine Dyson." I whispered kissing his cheek as he dropped to his knees and hugged his head to my stomach. "And so is the baby." I smoothed his hair down as I watched his eyes turn up to me.

"Sorry for worrying but I cant help it when you are in any kind of danger even if our friends are there." He kissed my stomach, stood cupping my face in his hands and kissing me on the lips. "I know you didn't fight but I needed to make sure that you were alright."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand but now I'm tired and would like to rest." I yawned and leaned into his embrace. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure." Dyson rumbled as he scooped me up and took me through the Dal and out the door.

I knew that everything would be safe now. Everyone had their mates and were happy. I giggled thinking of Jacob with two but then again I always knew he was a horn dog. As soon as Dyson started the car, I was out like a light. I guess I really did slightly over do it on the anger. The baby was fine and I know we could finally life in peace. Whether my kid was a boy or girl, I would love it no matter what. The only thing I wish was that Charlie would be here when his first grandchild would be born but I knew he was watching over from heaven.

**(3rd Person Pov – 2 Years Later)**

Bella held a little boy in her arms, that looked no older then 2. Dyson was parking the car as Bella waited for him by the entrance of the Dal. Kenzi and Jasper walked up with a baby in Kenzi's arms. It wasn't long after the fight was over that Kenzi found out she was pregnant and would be having a girl. Jasper was through the moon because he was having a family that he never thought possible. Bree went back with Rosalie and Emmett to Forks along with Seth. They were happy but worried for Carlisle and Esme. Bo, Lauren and Jacob stayed in Canada but visited Forks and the wolves often. Leah went home with Hale and all the members were happy for her. Emily and Leah finally got together and Emily told Leah that she didn't want anything to do with Sam when she first found out because she hated doing that to Leah.

They both worked out their differences and became best friends. Hale and Sam spoke about what happened and Hale even decided that he would help them with anything they needed. Peter and Charlotte also stayed because of the fact Carlisle was working with Lauren to work on a cream that would help the Sun walkers be able to blend in with humans. Jasper had an amulet that Dyson gave him because of the fact Jasper couldn't walk with Kenzi in the sun because he would look like a disco ball. The amulet didn't take away his complexion but it did stop the sparkling when the sun hit him. Everyone told him that he looked albino if his hair was completely white. Dyson and Hale still worked but had more time off to spend with their mates. Bella was the happiest because she was able to speak to Charlie who was on the other side.

Dyson made it possible by him finding a looking glass. Charlie was happy in heaven and was watching down on his grandson and son in law. He was also thrilled that Bella finally found a place she fit in but Renee hated that Bella now lived in Toronto Canada with Dyson but as long as she received pictures of Derik Charles Thornwood. Dyson was the one who picked out his first name but Bella wanted Derik's middle name to reflect something about Charlie thus his middle name being Charles. Bella smiled as Kenzi and Jasper stood outside with her along with their little one, Mary-Grace Luisa Whitlock. Kenzi wanted her daughter named after her grandmothers, Mary and Grace, while Jasper wished for his daughter to have his mother's name, Luisa. They finally worked it out with Mary-Grace Luisa. Yes, the baby girl had a long name but she was already proving she was special just like Derik.

As soon as Dyson got the car parked, he hurried to Bella's side as he took his son in his arms. The little boy reached for his father as soon as Dyson was close enough. Kenzi and Jasper followed Dyson and Bella in because the last time everyone was together Kenzi was pregnant with the little tyke. Everyone was here except Edward and Alice. Those two were gone forever which helped Bella move on to her lover and mate as well as husband. When the two couples entered, they were surprised with a everyone standing there with their arms around their mate or mates, in Jacob's case. Even Sam and Emily along with Billy Black were there to celebrate the 2 Year anniversary where Victoria was killed and Bella took revenge for Charlie's death. Billy let Jacob and the two girls, Bo and Lauren, take the house in Forks because Bella wanted nothing more then some things of her and Charlie's. Jake understood and was still good friends with Bella. He even let her have her home back when her and Dyson comes to visit.

As everyone talked and caught up with old friends, they were happy because of the calm that was now ever present and it wasn't because of Jasper or Mary. She had inherited her father's gift along with projection from her mother. Derik, on the other hand, got his father and mother's shifting but he was also able to project his thoughts into others minds if they are close by. It was the way he communicated while he was still young and does it most now when he is sleepy. Bo and Lauren were trying for a baby and Jacob was backing them up on it. There was also a poll going around on who would get pregnant first. So far the wager is that both Bo and Lauren will get pregnant at the same time. Carlisle was also aloud to come to the get together because of the fact he decided to stick with the light Ash because of the research he gets to do.

No one was worried because of the way things were going. They could finally live happy ever after...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok Guys here is the last chapter plus a little more. I have already finished Vampire Hybrid, which I love, and Fury Within, so cool. I want to know which story I should write next. I will be posting a poll so please vote and let me know! Now, how did you like the ending? Was it good? Bad? Awesome? Let me know what you think of this story. I also see that this is another twilight/lostgirl cross over which is Dyson/OC. Its Paul's sister! Check it out its pretty good even though it don't have long chapters... Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
